Tricked
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: The last chapter is here! Little preview of 38 Hiei was sitting in a tree in the back, watching Jin and Rinku play and the two sitting together on the roof, Kurama and Botan.
1. Only you

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
A/N: You'll see.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Only you  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Botan?" Koenma asked as he twitched. Botan looked so pissed off at him. "I- I didn't mean for it to go this far!" He covered his head with his hands for protection. George ran away scared.  
  
"How dare you!?" Botan screamed. "You let them go there! You let them sign up for that tournament!"  
  
"They insisted! .. and besides.. we could use the training!" She threw him a disgusted look and turned around.  
  
"I'm leaving. You'd better find yourself another assistant, Koenma." She turned the doorknob and was about to walk out-  
  
"Wait!" Koenma pleaded. "I-I don't want another assistant.." He looked up her with pleading brown eyes.  
  
"I'll think it over. If they win, I'll stay."  
  
"If not?"  
  
"I quit." She stated bluntly, closing the door behind her. He could hear her footsteps fading down the hall.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan bit her nails and watched Kurama and Hiei train. She couldn't find Yusuke but she didn't want to bother him. Kuwabara was out of the question. That only left the two demons, yet she found comfort in being around them. Kurama stopped and stared at Hiei.  
  
"You need rest, Hiei." He said calmly. "You're bleeding and sweating." The fire demon shook his head.  
  
"I can't.. give up." He panted. "You may be strong, kitsune, but you are not invincible." Kurama shook his head and smiled.  
  
"That I'm not." His emerald eyes flashed as he brought his rose whip down for another blow. Hiei raised his sword and blocked it. But not before he used the rest of his energy up. He collapsed onto the ground and Kurama put his whip away. "Rest, now, Hiei." He walked over to Botan and sat down next to her, his back to the tree.  
  
"Training for the tournament, no doubt." Botan said quietly. Kurama looked at her and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes, but why are you against it? It may be one thing that we can be beaten or even killed, but a very different thing when you don't have faith in us." Botan glanced at him, surprised.  
  
"Maybe so, Kurama, but I'm worried." She said slumping over. The kitsune smiled at her and wiped some sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Being worried for Yusuke doesn't help him." He said closing his eyes and leaning back. "It only causes more problems for you." Botan straightened and looked at the calm kitsune.  
  
"But-"  
  
"There isn't anything to worry about. Yusuke can take care of himself."  
  
"How can you remain so calm and serene when you know you could be killed?" Botan asked. Kurama didn't answer for a few moments before he opened one eye and stared at her.  
  
"It all has to do with if you want to lose, or if you want to win. If your enemy knows you're nervous, then you automatically lose. They take advantage of it. Yusuke was saved by luck before and even he knows that it doesn't come often." He closed his eye again and sighed. "I may not seem nervous, but I am a little."  
  
"You keep a mask up." Botan said thoughtfully. "Are all demons like that?" Kurama sat up and opened his eyes.  
  
"No." There was a cold chill in his voice that made her shiver. "Haven't you learned that from all you've seen?"  
  
"Yes, Kurama, I have. You know they also fool their enemies!" She frowned. He didn't answer. Lying back up against the tree, he reclosed his eyes.  
  
"Not all the time. They can be scared witless." His voice was back to normal and Botan was glad of that. The kitsune would not make a nice enemy, that he wouldn't.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan walked by herself through the dark, silent streets. Maybe he is right.. She thought miserably. I'm just nervous and thats causing problems for me and the rest of the others.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here alone." A voice said behind her. She whirled around and saw the calm face of Kurama staring back at her.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" She hissed. His emerald eyes danced with amusement.  
  
"I wouldn't be the only one who'd scare you out here." He returned calmly. "You look tired. Perhaps you should get back to Reikai." She looked up at him with an irritable expression on her face.  
  
"I'm not tired." Botan stated coldly. Seeing the amusement in his gaze rise, she sighed in defeat. "Maybe I am.."  
  
"Genkai's temple isn't too far away." He said looking up at the sky. The moon was full and glowing beautifully, making the other stars seem like tiny particles of magical dust, like from a fairy or something. Botan followed his gaze and smiled in wonder.  
  
"The moon looks so beautiful.." She breathed. Kurama chuckled and started walking ahead.  
  
"You can watch it from your window, Botan-san." He said playfully. "Or perhaps you would like to-" Botan didn't let him finish. She ran up to him and clutched his arm in fear.  
  
"I forgot this world was so.. cruel." She pouted.  
  
"This whole world?" He asked. She looked up at him sheepishly.  
  
"Not entirely." She started. "I suppose you aren't cruel.. but if you wanted to be.."  
  
"I could." He finished for her. He smiled soothingly. "But I guess you're lucky that you're my friend, now aren't you?" She nodded and glanced behind them. No one. She sighed in relief.  
  
"I don't think anyone wants to follow us tonight." Her voice cracked and she looked behind them again.  
  
"Forgot I was a skilled fighter?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"No but.." She paused. DAMN! He's right again! She thought with a sheepish look. "I guess you're right." She twitched when he grinned.  
  
"But I don't feel like fighting anymore tonight-" Her fear returned and she glanced behind them again. Chuckling, he directed her gaze back ahead. "I was kidding." She twitched again.  
  
"Will you ever stop teasing me for this?" She was tempted to gaze behind them again, but she held back and sighed. She relaxed instantly when the temple's stairs came into view. "Thanks for walking me here.." Her nervousness was caused from what she said.  
  
"You think I'm leaving you here?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't think of it." A light pink blush spread across her face. What if Yukina saw.. She slapped herself mentally. No, Yukina wouldn't think that.. She assured herself.  
  
"Let's just get this over-with then." He looked at her and nodded. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced behind them when he thought he saw a movement.  
  
"Kitsune." A calm voice said when the demon's gaze locked on his. "Escorting the lady home? How polite." A smirk lit the face of the shadow.  
  
"Yes, but there is no need for sarcasm, Hiei." Botan relaxed when she saw the fire demon step into the moonlight. "You know what could have been out there."  
  
"Of course." Hiei said with a simple nod of his head. "Danger is lurking in every shadow." The demon turned around and walked off. "See you bright and early for training, kitsune." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Is that all he thinks about?" Botan asked with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Of course. It is his life and his goal." Kurama replied grabbing her arm and starting up the stairs. "Come, we have many steps before you can find your rest."  
  
"But he didn't even thank me for bandaging his wounds!" She said scornfully.  
  
"You would expect that of Hiei?" He asked slightly amused.  
  
"No, not really." They were silent the rest of the way until Botan got to the doors. She thanked Kurama kindly then ran inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei smirked and slashed Kurama in the leg with his sword. Kurama didn't give him the satisfaction of crying out. Botan watched all of this with tired eyes. She dozed until she felt someone shaking her gingerly. She sat up and blinked away the tiredness.  
  
"Didn't sleep well last night?" Kurama asked with a frown. She shook her head.  
  
"No, not really." She answered leaning back against the tree. "It was nothing." She gave him a carefree smile. He limped to his spot next to her and his leg gave way. He didn't fall, but he landed hard. She frowned and glared at him.  
  
"I'm fine." He said stubbornly. Shaking her head, Botan gingerly lifted his pant leg and examined the wound.  
  
"It is somewhat deep." She said worriedly. "You're lucky I brought this along with me. That way it will stop some of the bleeding." She wrapped his wound in bandages tightly and securely.  
  
"Thanks." He said softly, closing his eyes and leaning back. He was totally relaxed in a few minutes.  
  
"Your turn, Hiei." Botan said sternly as she dragged the unwilling fire demon to a tree next to the one Kurama was leaning against. "I don't want to hear it!" She glared at him. "Now settle down and let me bandage that!" He gave her a withering glare and let her have her way, knowing that she would only do it anyway.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shut up!" Botan cried irritably. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting and looked at her in wonder. She had her hair up and it was braided. She was wearing normal clothing, jeans and a blue t-shirt.  
  
"Sorry to irritate you, Botan. Are you stressed?" Kuwabara asked with concern. She glared at them a moment longer then shook her head.  
  
"No, but I don't want to go to Reikai today. I yelled at Koenma and I'm not apologizing for it. He might expect me to.. and I might get fired." She explained hurriedly. Keiko tilted her head to the side and frowned.  
  
"But Koenma wouldn't do that, would he?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. It was his fault that he got me pissed." Botan looked down at her hands until two people stood by her side. She looked up and saw Kurama and Hiei waiting patiently until she moved over. She blushed and moved quickly.  
  
"Who got you pissed?" Kurama asked, interested. "I hope it wasn't me." She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, it was Koenma." The kitsune frowned darkly.  
  
"What'd he do?" Botan looked down and hesitated.  
  
"Nothing really." She said closing her eyes. You could imagine the thoughts that were running through their heads. "I better go now, before I'm late." She got up and left quickly without so much a good-bye. She wouldn't tell them that she had a fit about his letting them sign up for the tournament.  
  
"Something is going on." Kurama said softly after she left. "That was not normal Botan behavior." Yusuke nodded.  
  
"But Koenma's scared of Botan. She's bigger than he is and could give him a nice lump on the head." He said with a grin.  
  
"This is Botan we're worrying about. She can handle herself." Keiko said assuringly. "I doubt there is anything that she couldn't handle."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Koenma, sir?" Botan asked when she walked into his office. "Koenma! Sleeping on the job, are you?" She glared at him when he jumped up.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to!" He put his arms over his head. She laughed at him.  
  
"Tired? Well go to bed earlier." She ordered, looking around the messy, paper-filled room. "You have tons to do today."  
  
"So do you. Here's the list of people that are due to die today." He handed her a clip board. She stared at it.  
  
"WHAT!?" This wasn't good. She had to ferry tons of people. "I can't do this much! I'll be exhausted!"  
  
"No breaks today, Botan. I suppose we should both get ready to do some work. Until the first one dies in an hour.. will you help me?" He looked around sheepishly.  
  
"No, Koenma. You chose to sleep on the job and I'm not helping you." She answered coldly. She walked out of his office and saw George running toward the room with more papers. She giggled and shook her head. Busy day, today was. Koto Horenai was the first to go in an hour.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Only you can do this job and remain strong, Botan." Keiko shook her head and sighed. Her friend was dead on her feet.  
  
"I see little stars and dots. Is that normal?" Botan asked and Shizuru laughed.  
  
"No, it isn't, Botan." She said with a smile after she stopped laughing. Keiko glared at her and frowned at Botan.  
  
"You should rest." Keiko said worriedly.  
  
"You know, that sounds great right about now." Botan lied down on her blanket on the floor and covered herself. Within a few minutes, she was sound asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The end of this chapter. I suppose poor Botan needs to stop pushing herself and worrying, like Kurama said.. oh well.  
  
-Jess- 


	2. Lost

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Lost  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan stared at Kurama as he battled Hiei. She had to admit, they could win if everyone could fight as good as them.  
  
"Getting better, kitsune. I don't think I can beat you." Hiei said with respect. Kurama only smiled as an acknowledgment.  
  
"You're also getting there, Hiei. Try harder." Kurama seemed like a good teacher. Botan thought about that possiblity. Could he teach her some things about fighting, so that she could learn how to tell who is stronger? Maybe then she could help in some way.. but no. That would only distract him and the other fighters.  
  
"Take this!" Hiei shouted swinging his sword with all his might. Kurama deflected it somehow. Botan couldn't see. A blinding flash went up from the fighters and Kurama transformed his whip into something else.. or maybe he used spirit energy. When the light cleared and Botan could see, she saw Hiei laying on the ground, his sword at his side. Kurama was wavering on his feet, his eyes dazed.  
  
"Stay away from me." He ordered in a voice that was different from his. Botan suddenly realized that it was his kitsune side taking over.  
  
"You're hurt." She protested. He looked at her and she saw cold, unfeeling eyes directed at her. Gold unfeeling eyes. "No, I won't stay away. Even if you aren't yourself." She took a step toward him and realized something else. He wasn't normal.. therefore he didn't care about her.  
  
"I told you to stay away!" He leaped at her, unaware as to what he was doing. Botan flung her arms in front of her and remained where she was. Suddenly, she felt her spirit energy come back.. why? She didn't know. What was going on? Had Koenma given her life again? Was it an order he received from his father?  
  
"Kurama.." She looked up at him with her amethyst eyes. "What happened to you?" She forced him to look at her. Her eyes held his and she found herself wanting to look into those golden orbs of his.  
  
"Nothing has happened to me." His eyes returned to normal and he found this position uncomfortable. Emerald met amethyst and caused each to look away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan looked after Hiei while Kurama sat against a tree. Hiei was still unconscious but he was fine.  
  
"I want to know how you did that." Botan said softly. Kurama looked up at her in surprise. She tilted her head to the side as she stared at him.  
  
"I do too." He answered quietly. "You have to stay away from me now that my kitsune side is almost back in control. I don't want a repeat of today." He looked away from her as he said it. He couldn't tell her to just leave.  
  
"But you're my friend and--"  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt because of me." He said sternly. Tears were coming to his eyes. He was telling one of his closest friends to stay away.  
  
"Kurama.." She was about to tell him about her spirit energy when he turned and glared at her. "Fine. I'll leave you alone." She looked at him with that look he never liked.  
  
"I'm doing this for your safety." He stated coldly. She closed her eyes and turned away.  
  
"Fine." She seemed so calm for one.. "You won't see me again, then." She left without another word. Without a good-bye.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan sat in Keiko's room with her head bowed, saying nothing. Keiko looked at her, concerned.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Botan?" Keiko asked suddenly. Botan didn't answer. She didn't move. Keiko could almost think that she was asleep, except for the occational movement that caused Keiko to see her eyes. This time, there was no movement.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, Keiko." She eventually answered in an expressionless tone.  
  
"But you aren't yourself!" Keiko cried. Botan looked up at the girl with a cold glance.  
  
"Oh?" She could spite people all she wanted, but Keiko was going to find out the real reason she was acting like this.  
  
"Yes, you aren't cheerful and--"  
  
"Who said that I'm really cheerful? I could choose to be that way if I wanted, sure. How do you really know it was the true me?" The brunette couldn't say anything. It might come out wrong! She thought.  
  
"I know you could, Botan. But you had others and myself to believe that you were cheerful. You wouldn't lie to all of us, would you?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe I did. What would it matter? No one cares for me. Maybe some do, but they're to worried about me to talk to me!" Botan cried, her tears falling now.  
  
"Who would do that to you?" Keiko asked softly.  
  
"Kurama would." She replied in a broken tone of voice. She explained everything as it happened and everything that she saw to Keiko. "He just let me go.." Keiko was shocked to hear everything from Botan in this way.  
  
"I'm sure it was hard for him to do." She said comfortingly. Botan looked up into Keiko's brown eyes and shook her head.  
  
"No." She said brokenly. "He didn't have any trouble."  
  
"How do you know? Men are so much different than--"  
  
"Kurama wouldn't be like that if he cared!" Botan cried, interrupting Keiko from finishing. "He isn't like others." She sat there and cried. Keiko comforted her to the best of her ability.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan walked into Reikai with a mask on. She would hide her true feelings from others. She would shield herself and make others believe that nothing had happened.  
  
"Hello, Botan." George said, but she ignored him. George found this odd.  
  
"Where is Koenma? I need to speak with him." Her voice sounded cold so he immediately answered.  
  
"In his office, still doing work." The ogre answered. She nodded her head as an acknowledgement. She knocked once on his door then walked in.  
  
"Koenma, sir?" She asked kind of coldly. He looked up at her with a smile.  
  
"Botan!" He exclaimed, jumping up. He was in his bigger form now, as he almost always was. "You haven't been here all day! I hate to tell you, but my father wanted you replaced for some reason. You can still find some job here, but I.. Botan?" She looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Koenma.. Kurama let me go and everything has been going downhill for me ever since!" She cried, sitting down in the seat that he offered her.  
  
"He.. let you go?" He seemed confused.  
  
"Yes, you see, I was watching him train with Hiei when.. Hiei attacked him with a blow from his sword. Everything went bright and when I could see again, Hiei was laying on the ground and Kurama looked so.. different. He had golden eyes and he told me to stay away from him but I didn't and he attacked me. Thats when I felt spirit energy come back to me. He returned to normal and told me that he wanted me to go. He didn't want me hurt because of him." She explained quickly. Her tears were coming more rapidly now. "We were such good friends.. one moment he's guarding me from cruel people and the next he's telling me to stay away from him!"  
  
"It sounds like you could use some rest, Botan." Koenma said tenderly. "You can use your old room to wash up and have a rest." She nodded and walked out of the office without a backward glance. Poor girl. He thought with a shake of his head.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Koenma, sir?" He heard a knock on his door the next morning. "Can I talk to you?" He decided that he wanted to tell her his feelings today.  
  
"Of course, Botan." He said looking up from his papers as she entered. "What is it?"  
  
"I-I wanted to thank you for yesterday. For hearing me out." She said quietly. He smiled at her.  
  
"Have a seat, I could use some company while I work." He guestured to the chair across from him and she sat obediently. "I have something that I wish to tell you as well." She looked down miserably.  
  
"Its probably bad news. Everything has been going wrong.." He shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Thats entirely up to you. If this is bad news or good news." He stated with nervousness. She was vulnerable and was in a bad position to be.. no.. he couldn't think of that right now.  
  
"Well? What is it?" She asked with a small sigh.  
  
"I- Will you.." He paused. "I'm not sure how to put this.." She smiled at him.  
  
"Take your time." She looked around the room then decided against it. She decided to look at her feet. They were interesting enough.  
  
"I really like you, Botan and I.. want to.. well--" He cut himself off. He sounded so stupid. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He praised himself now that it was done.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
0_0 Well.. Until next time-- review!  
  
-Jess- 


	3. Mistakes

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Mistakes  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan stared at him. How could he ask her something like that at a time like this? Maybe- She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but a mask. A mask of hope. False hope. She couldn't say no because she didn't have anything left.  
  
"Y-yes.." She answered slowly. A smile appeared on his face then he shooed her out of the room.  
  
"Thats all I wanted to speak with you about, Botan. I'll see you later, then?" She nodded slowly then before she could utter a word, he closed the door. Maybe this was a mistake.. She thought as she walked the hallways of Reikai. Suddenly, she felt like consulting Shizuru and Keiko. She turned that thought away quickly. I don't want to risk a meeting with him. She could still see his caring emerald eyes.. then in a flash he was different.  
  
"I can't take it anymore. I'm going to be happy and thats final. I have to move on." She said to herself as she walked to an office. "I just won't show my face on Earth in a long time." Even she knew that she couldn't yet it made her feel a little better.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama threw his pillow at the wall as tears threatened. I can't believe I did that to her! He thought angerly. I should be sorry.. I should be hurt. His mother had listened to her son's angry words at himself. She had tried to make him tell her what was wrong but he wouldn't. He would only turn away from her and try not to cry.  
  
"Fine. You won't see me again, then."  
  
Those words rang through his head. He put his head in his hands and decided that he should calm down and think about what he had to do now. The pain was there. It would always be there.  
  
"But you're my friend and--"  
  
He hated himself right then. He hated feelings. Then his eyes snapped open and he groaned in pain. No! You're not taking over again!  
  
How come, Suuichi? I was just ready to make people welcome--  
  
Stay the hell out of my life, Youko! I hate you!  
  
Tsk, tsk, tsk. You never learned proper manners.  
  
Shut up!  
  
His human side was weaker. He had to be strong. If he got rid of that side and locked it away.. it would never emerge again.  
  
"Suuichi!?" Shiori cried helplessly. She dropped the glass of water she was bringing to her son. Her hands shook.  
  
"Get away!" He cried holding his head and stumbling blindly over to his window.  
  
Now, now, Suuichi, thats no way to speak to your mother.  
  
"Hurry!" He fell to his knees and prayed this would be over soon. Shiori watched in wide-eyed horror as her son struggled for some reason that she didn't know. He looked at her with watery emerald eyes. "Go.. before.." He started to sweat and pant. Someone appeared in the window with a sword. "Hiei!" He held his hand out to the fire demon.  
  
"Whats going on, k-Suuichi?" He asked, nervously correcting himself. Shiori looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Help him!" She cried desperately.  
  
"Suuichi!" Someone cried from his doorway. Keiko arrived with Yusuke and the others. "Whats happening? Kuwabara and Yusuke sensed something different." Shizuru called to the demon. Hiei looked back at his partner. His eyes started to flash gold.  
  
"He's turning!" The fire demon cried suddenly. "Get out of here! Now!" Kurama's human side was fighting so hard.  
  
"Get--" He couldn't finish. He collapsed onto the ground, his face eased to a look of calmness that scared everyone in the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is happening to my son!?" Shiori demanded. Hiei had put him in his bed and was watching him.  
  
"You'll have to ask Suuichi that, Shiori." Shizuru said with a sigh. "Hiei won't breathe a word to anyone. Even if he knows Suuichi well, he would never tell us."  
  
"Even though we know." Yusuke muttered under his breath. Keiko elbowed him and looked worriedly over at their friend. Keiko knew why the kitsune side of him took over. She knew because Botan told her he let her go.  
  
"I think I need to talk with you, Hiei." Kieko said, seriousness in her gaze.  
  
"Why does it concern me?" He asked coldly. Keiko frowned.  
  
"You may want to know something important." She said, her gaze going to the door. He shrugged and followed her out. Once they were outside the entire apartment building, Keiko looked up at the sky.  
  
"What is this about?" He asked with a deep frown.  
  
"The other day, Botan told me something. You were unconscious when it happened." Keiko looked at him with worry in her brown eyes.  
  
"What does she have to do with it?" Hiei wasn't cold anymore. He was scared. For his friend and partner.  
  
"When he was wavering on his feet, she turned to him and took a step forward. He told her to stay away. She said that she wouldn't because he was her friend and that he was wounded." Hiei could imagine the story as it was being told. "She said that she saw his golden eyes. Cold and unfeeling, they were." Keiko paused for a moment to see if he wanted to say anything. When he didn't, she continued. "Then he shouted at her, telling her that he'd told her to stay away. He attacked her, or tried to. She felt her spirit energy come back then his eyes went back to normal and they turned away from each other."  
  
"Thats what happened.." He looked down.  
  
"Yes, then when she was finished tending to you, she asked him how he did it. He told her that he didn't know. He paused after that. He was thinking of how to put it, or something like that. Then he told her to stay away from him and it went from there. Botan told him that he wouldn't see her again." Keiko stared at Hiei to get his reaction to her story. "She walked away after that. Without turning back."  
  
"That was his weakness. He didn't want her to get hurt so he told her to stay away." Hiei paused and looked up at the apartment building. "Kitsune, you are a fool."  
  
"Why is he a fool?" She asked, not without suspicion.  
  
"Human emotions take control and weaken the human. The kitsune side of him thought that as his moment to be released. The only problem was, Suuichi was still strong. He thought about all of those that he cared about. You know. You've probably seen how it was done." He looked at her and frowned. "Youko Kurama is trying to be free again."  
  
"We can't let that happen."  
  
"If, against his will, the demon comes out.. it could destroy the human side. For good." Keiko's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"What do we have to do? How long do we have?" She asked with a nervous glance at the sky.  
  
"Botan is the one that he cares about. She obviously cares about him as well. He's never had that from another female his age. We have to get her here." He looked at Keiko. "She could be the one that could give him the courage to fight this madness that has become of the kitsune inside of him."  
  
"How do we know it'll work?"  
  
"We don't." Hiei shrugged. "We have no other choice."  
  
"By the time we get her here, it could be too late!" She put her head in her hands. "What I want to know is how much time we have, Hiei."  
  
"You only have a few days to get her here. She isn't likely to come around. She's afraid that she'll run into him." He said with a scowl. "Damnit! We might have less than a few days." He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"We can't lose faith. Yusuke and Kuwabara have to know a way to get her here." She pondered this for a while. "Maybe.."  
  
"There isn't any way.." Hiei pondered out loud. He had no plan, no nothing.  
  
"Couldn't we get ahold of Koenma?" Keiko asked desperately. "There has to be a way to get her here!" Hiei shrugged and looked, once again, up to the window where his friend and partner resided.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
What can they do? Is Botan really the key? But what about Koenma? How long does Kurama have left before his kitsune side takes over?  
  
Please review!  
  
-Jess- 


	4. Try again

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Try again  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama was still in that restless sleep when they got back.  
  
"What is he in?" Shiori asked hesitantly.  
  
"It is sort of like a coma." Hiei answered closing his eyes. "Only its tougher to get out of." Keiko turned away from the scene and bit her lip.  
  
"My son.." Shiori cried helplessly. Hiei watched in silent sadness.  
  
"He has to struggle for a while, so we can contact her. She may be able use her spirit energy." Hiei stated as he looked at the helpless human laying on the bed, unmoving.  
  
"Who?" Yusuke asked, feeling stupid.  
  
"Botan, you nimrod!" Keiko shook her head and sighed. "Its his only hope." Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged glances.  
  
"Is this true, Hiei?" Shizuru asked, her eyes wide with hope. "It'll be simple--"  
  
"Thats what you think." Hiei cut her off with a look so cold that it sent chills down their spines. "She will be in Reikai for a long time. We have almost no time to get her here!" The fire demon looked ready to punch a hole in the wall.  
  
"What do you propose we do?" Shizuru asked with a dark frown.  
  
"I don't know yet." Hiei replied with an irritated glance. "We have to figure it out or.." He stopped and looked at the demon laying on the bed.  
  
"I know.." Yusuke walked over and stood beside the fire demon. "Its hard to see such a strong person in a position like this."  
  
"Not only that, but he could die and the kitsune will eternally be freed." He whispered in Yusuke's ear, making his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Our K- Suuichi? How could this happen!?" Yusuke was about to throw a fit when Shiori looked at them with pleading eyes.  
  
"If there is anything you can do for him.." She stopped and choked back a sob. "Please do it." Hiei nodded solemnly.  
  
"We're going to try." Keiko said with shining hope in her eyes. "We can do this."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, now that we're alone and all of the girls are comforting Shiori, what is really going on, Hiei?" Yusuke asked with a slight hint of hope in his voice.  
  
"I already told you what I know." Hiei said and Yusuke's hope drowned like a fish on land.  
  
"But-- there has to be some other way!"  
  
"Not unless you plan on fighting the kitsune and killing them both!" Hiei screamed in anger and agony. "He was the first 'friend' I've ever had.. not to mention the one that trained me. I am in so much debt, I'd go to the ends of the Earth to repay them." Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged glances and Yusuke stepped toward the smaller demon.  
  
"We'll get Botan here. Even if it means risking our own lives to do it." Yusuke put his hand on the demon's shoulder.  
  
"Hold it.." Hiei held his hand up, a look of concentration on his face. "An ambulance! Follow me." He raced off without them and they met him there a few minutes later. "If we can't bring Botan to us, we'll get her while she works." Yusuke nodded in understanding. Suddenly, a different girl on an oar flew past them. Hiei stopped her on her way back. "Please tell Botan that I have an emergency and I need her here by tonight!" He whispered to her. She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Hiei!" He hissed with urgency. "Get her here!" The girl nodded and zoomed off.  
  
"Great plan Hiei." Kuwabara said admiringly. The demon nodded and walked over to a tree.  
  
"Might as well make yourselves comfortable. We may be sitting a while." Hiei said closing his eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan sighed and shook her head. What was she supposed to do all day. She flicked a little rock with her shoe and looked around. Where was everyone? Oh. They all went to some meeting. She sighed again and continued kicking the stone until a girl appeared in front of her.  
  
"I have a message for you, Botan." She said with urgency. "A man named Hiei told me to tell you that he has an emergency that needs taken care of. You have to be there!" The tone of the girl's voice told Botan that she was not telling a lie.  
  
"Thank you." Botan waved to her as she ran to the edge of the platform and frowned. She turned back to the girl. "Could you take me to him?" She nodded and allowed Botan on her oar. They disappeared, only to reappear in the park. "Thank you."  
  
"Botan!" Yusuke cried with hope in his voice.  
  
"Where is Hiei?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Hiei stepped out from the trees and greeted Botan with a little frown.  
  
"Follow me, Botan. Be sure that you have spirit energy before we even bother." She stared at him.  
  
"How do you-- Keiko? Well, then, atleast tell me what's wrong so that I--" Hiei pulled her down to his level and scowled darkly.  
  
"Just shut up and follow me." He pulled her along by her arm as Yusuke and Kuwabara followed at some distance.  
  
"What is this about?" She asked with a jerk of her arm. He let go of her and glanced behind him.  
  
"If you really want to know then you should follow me." He said darkly. His eyes betrayed him. His sadness and hope for his friend and partner was overwhelming. She nodded and obeyed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"How do think they're doing?" Keiko asked with a soft sigh. Shizuru, Keiko, and Shiori were all sitting in Shiori's living room with wondering faces.  
  
"I don't know, but I think they'll pull us through." Shizuru said with pride. "They always have and always will."  
  
"With all four fighters!" Keiko exclaimed. She stood up and started pacing. Suddenly, the door opened and Hiei and the others walked in. Botan looked around and glared at Hiei.  
  
"I don't want an encounter with him. He told me to--" She stopped and looked around her. "Wait.."  
  
"Botan, you have to help him!" Keiko cried pointing to the door that leaded to Suuichi's room.  
  
"Help.. him? Why? Whats the matter?" Hiei grabbed her arm again.  
  
"No matter what you hear, don't enter that room. Come on." Hiei dragged her over to the door. He opened it and pushed her in then followed, slamming the door on his way. "Look on the bed." Botan did so and gasped in horror.  
  
"What happened?" Hiei started explaining everything.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, I have to help him out of this thing?" Botan walked over to the bed.  
  
"We think you're the only one who can." Hiei shrugged. "I don't know how, but I think you'll understand when the time comes." Botan sat down next to Kurama on the bed. He was just laying there, not moving. Her amethyst eyes focused on his face. He looked peaceful, yet she sensed something else. Discomfort? No.  
  
"I will try my best." She could feel his pulse. It was still strong. "I promise."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 4. Please review! ^_^  
  
-Jess- 


	5. Help me

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Help me  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Shiori sighed and put her head in her hands. Her son.. was he going to be okay?  
  
"Please tell me the truth." She looked up at Yusuke and the others. They were listening to the silence of the other room. Keiko sighed.  
  
"The most we can do now is hope that Botan can.. help him." She paused. "There isn't anything we can do."  
  
"Hiei is trying everything he knows." Yusuke added, opening an eye. "He knows quite a bit, too." He closed his eye and returned to his own world. Kuwabara kept his mouth shut and his ears open to the sounds of voices.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Will he wake up?" Botan turned to look at Hiei, who shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. This is all too damn confusing." He swore and shook his head. Botan looked back to Kurama and sighed deeply.  
  
"I feel his sadness." She said suddenly. "I feel his anger and his.. fear." Hiei turned wide eyes toward her and blinked.  
  
"This isn't possible.." He shook his head and stared at her. "Only a certain bond can.. not unless.."  
  
"Hiei." She turned toward him and his fear grew. "We may be too late." A gasp and a gag for air brought them out of their reveries. Sweat was starting to glisten on Kurama's forehead.  
  
"No.." He whispered painfully. He fell silent within a minute and the two others in the room turned fearful gazes at each other.  
  
"Whats going on, Hiei?" Botan backed up against the wall. "Are we too late?"  
  
"We may be.." He trailed off, looking toward his partner. Kurama's eyes opened wide in turmoil. He stared at them in disbelief.  
  
"What are you doing? You shouldn't.." His gaze went to Botan. Their eyes met. Amethyst locked with emerald and both refused to look away. Botan felt her strength start to fade. Gold sparkled dangerously in his eyes. Hiei's mouth ran dry. He wasn't that strong against the kitsune. "Help me!"  
  
"We want to, but we don't know how!" Botan cried. She started toward him but then paused. Their eyes never left each other's. A vision ran through Botan's mind. One of her recent nightmares.  
  
Botan saw herself in a dark place. She couldn't see anything, if there was anything to see. She took a step forward hesitantly. She still felt solid ground beneathe her.  
  
"Hello?" She called into the smothering darkness. Her voice echoed loudly. Where was she? Someone appeared in front of her. It was Keiko.  
  
"You wouldn't lie to all of us, would you?" The figure faded. Botan's mouth ran dry. That was when Kurama had let her go and she went to Keiko.  
  
"Take this!" Hiei's voice rang out. He appeared before her with a look of fear on his pale face. The image faded then she saw herself and Kurama sitting near each other.  
  
Botan shook her head and continued on. She held her hand out to him.  
  
"Take my spirit energy if you need to." She said in sudden understanding. The kitsune side only needed to be subdued. He nodded and took her hand. Hiei's spirit rose when he saw the human side of Kurama start to take control again.  
  
You can control me no longer, Youko. I don't fear you anymore.  
  
Yes, you do, Suuichi. You know that you do. I sense it deep down inside of you.  
  
That is the fear of losing those that I love and befriend. That fear is in everyone. Everyone except you.  
  
True, Suuichi. I don't fear losing others.  
  
You feared losing Kuronue. You can't tell me that you didn't. I am you.  
  
Shut up! You're a weak human for pity's sake!  
  
Am I?  
  
Youko was silent. Brooding silence enveloped them. Even the air around them was tense.  
  
No.  
  
Youko faded from his mind and returned to his proper place. He was still there. He would always be there. He wasn't really all that evil, but when he was cooped up in a human body, he seemed to be going insane. Every demon needed to fight. It was only proper. Demons can be evil, good, and neutral. Its only their choice.  
  
"Thank you.." Suuichi opened his eyes and smiled at the two in the room. "Without you, I wouldn't have been able to do that."  
  
"Oh, Suuichi!" Botan threw her arms around him and cried tears of joy. The others could no longer stand it, they ran into the room. Shiori saw her son hugging the girl who had come in not too long ago. "I'm so glad you made it out of that." She suddenly remembered Koenma and Reikai. She remembered the others.  
  
"Thanks again, Botan. And.. I'm sorry about what I said to you. You wouldn't believe what I thought of myself after that." He looked her in the eyes then looked away.  
  
"I know you did it because you.. well, nevermind. As long as you're safe." She stood up and smiled cheerfully at him. "I better get going." She turned around and stared at the others. "See you later!" She ran out of the room and out of the apartment building. She knew she could still transport herself back to Reikai, but she didn't want to right away.  
  
"Suuichi!" Shiori flung herself at her son and embraced him. "I was so worried." She let go of him and the others just smiled and welcomed him back. Yusuke grinned.  
  
"You had us scared there, Suuichi." He said.  
  
"We were worried you wouldn't pull through." Kuwabara said with a grin to Yusuke. Hiei stared at his friend for a few minutes before he spoke.  
  
"We were afraid we were too late." He frowned. He wasn't used to saying nice things so he kept quiet. Kurama would know what he meant. "She was the only one we could think of."  
  
"You knew, Hiei. The minute you saw me." Suuichi looked down. "It was probably extremely noticable."  
  
"It was." Hiei agreed quietly.  
  
As long as he was back to normal, he would pose no threat.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 5. What about Koenma? Poor Kurama.. He was through a lot. ^_^ Please review!  
  
-Jess- 


	6. Goodbye and hello

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Good-bye and hello  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Koenma, you know how you asked me out? Well, I have to tell you something about it." Botan paused. Did that sound right? She sighed.  
  
"Maybe you should go from a different angle." Keiko said, focusing her brown eyes on the mirror in front of her. She was brushing her hair and putting it in a ponytail.  
  
"Really?" Botan looked up at her friend. "I can't think of what to say." She smiled slowly.  
  
"You will. If it isn't right, then it should come naturally." Keiko said with a grin. "Besides, if he has anything bad to say, give him a lump on the head he'll never forget." Botan laughed and nodded.  
  
"That should work." She smiled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan took a deep breath and opened the door to Koenma's office. He looked up at her expressionless face. He gulped. Was this good or bad? That was the problem with that look. You could never tell.  
  
"Botan, please sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk nervously. She sat down and remained silent. "What is it?" She gazed steadily at him.  
  
"I just came to tell you that I wish to speak with you in private. Tonight, 7:30, don't be late." She looked directly at him. "I will meet you here."  
  
"Why?" He asked, his eyes widening. She smiled.  
  
"You'll see." She got up and walked back out. She kept smiling until she went to see Kurama.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Suuichi!" Shiori called, knocking on his door. "Botan is here to see you. She wishes to--" She was cut off when he opened the door.  
  
"Speak with me." He finished with a glance at Botan. "Come on." He watched her as she walked into his room. "Leave us for a bit." Shiori nodded and backed up as he closed the door.  
  
"Suuichi, I just got back from speaking with Koenma. I'm to meet him at his office at 7:30 tonight." Botan said sitting on his bed.  
  
"What for?" She turned and looked away. There was no way she could face him with the answer.  
  
"Well.." She looked back at him. "I need to speak with him.. he asked me to go out with him when I was still upset over.." He sat down next to her, his emerald orbs never once leaving her.  
  
"I am at peace with him. It will never happen again." A serene smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Thats good to know." Botan said quietly. "Considering I could never leave you again." She threw her arms around him and let the tears she had been holding back come out.  
  
"I could never hurt you like that again." Kurama closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"You did hurt me. Deep down. I need to forgive you, however. Considering, that I never want to stay apart from you." She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "You were only protecting me." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He was not surprised, however, he was expecting it. He pulled away and smiled at her.  
  
"Want to go somewhere? The park?" He stood up and she smiled.  
  
"That would be nice. Its such a nice day and spending it inside wouldn't be right." She smiled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan looked at her watch and noticed that it was nearing 7 PM. She gasped. Where did the time go? She jumped up and looked back at Kurama.  
  
"I have to meet Koenma." She said softly.  
  
"Good luck." He kissed her on the forehead then watched as she disappeared.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan dressed herself in regular clothes. A white dress with white sandles. She would've fit in with Suuichi on a dinner date.  
  
"Koenma?" She knocked on his office door. She heard a little mumbling and someone stumbling. Then Koenma opened the door and smiled pleasantly at her.  
  
"Hello Botan, come right on in."  
  
"Uh.. Koenma? We had dinner reserved for us." He nodded.  
  
"But it isn't 7:30 yet. Come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her in. She felt very uncomfortable with him touching her like that. She could tell by the smell of his breath that he had drank too much wine. George would be off on his vacation day today.. She sighed and sat down. Crossing her legs, she straightened her dress.  
  
"Koenma, we really should be going." He only turned around and smiled.  
  
"We will, Botan." He said. She frowned. If only Kurama were here.  
  
"We have to leave now, Koenma. By the time we get there, it'll be 7:30!" She stood up and crossed her arms. Koenma frowned and looked at the clock. He couldn't see straight.  
  
"Fine." He allowed himself to follow her out the door. She led him outside and hopped on her oar. He followed and sat behind her. He grabbed her arm to steady himself and they were off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is it? My father could have--"  
  
"Be quiet! You don't want to offend them, Koenma." Botan interrupted him. She gave them her name and the waiter led them to a table. As luck would have it, there were very few people in there. It was perfect.  
  
"Why couldn't I?" He asked sourly. She scowled at him and her eyes darkened menacingly.  
  
"You're having water."  
  
"No!" He cried suddenly. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm just in a good mood tonight." He gave her a smile.  
  
"You're limiting yourself then." She turned toward the window and stared out at all of the people walking by. Her cerulean hair was curled and down. She looked like an angel. She wore only a thin layer of white eye shadow. She wore no blush. All of her nails were painted white. He stared at her and wondered who wouldn't want her.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight, Botan. I have to admit, you dress up pretty." He complimented her. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Koenma-sama." She said sadly. Her smile faded away. "I came here to tell you some news." She looked up into his brown eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanted to say good-bye." He felt a sudden lurch. He knew he didn't love her like that, but.. the finality in her voice told him that she wasn't going back to Reikai with him. "Thank you for everything, Koenma-sama. I know that this isn't easy to hear and it certainly isn't easy to say." She looked down at the whote tablecloth and decided that it was interesting enough to stare at. Suddenly, someone's hand covered hers.  
  
"Thats okay, Botan. I didn't expect us to go that far anyway. I'm sorry for getting you while you were vunerable." She smiled and nodded. "I have a lot to do tonight anyway. This isn't a place for friends." She stood up but he shook his head.  
  
"Good-bye Koenma-sama." She said with a soft smile on her face. "See you in Reikai soon. I'll be needing some things from my room." He nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'll allow someone to come and get you tomorrow afternoon." She grinned.  
  
"Okay." He left, walking out slowly. Someone came down at his summoning and took him away.  
  
"What are you doing here all by yourself?" A familiar voice asked from beside her. The scent of roses lingered near her.  
  
"Saying good-bye, Suuichi." She answered sadly.  
  
"Well, I'm here to say hello. What a coincidence." She turned around and gasped. He was in a black suit and he held a red rose out to her.  
  
"Well then, hello." They laughed and he sat down when she offered him the now empty seat.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 6!  
  
Please review.  
  
-Jess- 


	7. Mistaken again

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Mistaken again  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan and Suuichi had a fun night, they surely couldn't deny it. Botan wouldn't stop smiling because she thought she knew. She thought wrong.  
  
"Hey Suuichi!" She cried, flinging her arms around him. He returned her hug with a smile on his face. Her smile eventually faded. She knew it was near that time.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked in concern.  
  
"I have to go back to Reikai today. I have to say good-bye to him again. Him and my friends." Tears fell from her eyes and she clutched his clothes.  
  
"You know that you don't need to." He said with a frown. She stared at him.  
  
"But I thought that I would stay here and choose to live again. I was going to ask him if I--" He silenced her by putting his finger to her lips.  
  
"You are able to decide things on your own. If you're happy, then I'm happy." Suuichi stated with a small smile.  
  
"He knows that I don't want to.." She said in a different tone of voice. "He knows that I'm leaving Reikai until I die."  
  
"Botan--" She cut him off this time.  
  
"I'm going through hard times, Suuichi. I don't need that job now. I'm going to enroll in your school and I'm going to live life like every human here." She stated without emotion. He stared at her, knowing that it was useless to argue.  
  
"Whatever you want." He said with a shrug. "I've got work to do and you've someplace to be." She nodded and got the point. Leaving without another word, she thought about what the conversation meant.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT!?" Botan burst out. Koenma tried to shush her. This was always how it started and it always ended the same way.  
  
"We have to meet his demands, Botan. He knows how to beat us and he's powerful." His brown eyes reflected what she felt. "There is no other choice. You can't have life yet. My father is busy with the preparations."  
  
"But the humans--" She cut herself off. "There isn't any way we can give up to that freak." Botan looked down and knew that tears wouldn't help. They only helped her to feel better afterwards.  
  
"We may as well call ourselves cowards, but it wouldn't make a difference." He said with shattered pride.  
  
"There has to be another way!" Botan cried into her hands. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She had to let it out.  
  
"We tried to give him other choices, but he only wants that one thing. The portal will be set up in three days." Koenma showed her the paper and knew that she would only throw it at him. But she didn't.  
  
"Three days.. It seems like the end of the world is in just three days." She looked at the paper, then set it on his desk.  
  
"I know how you feel, Botan. There isn't any other way." He took in her words. Lost hope. Thats all it was.  
  
"A portal connecting Ningenkai to Makai.. What could be worse?" Botan ran from the room and told the girl to take her back to where she had been picked up. She didn't feel like being by herself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
When Kurama saw her, he thought his world was going to shatter. Her hair was pulled down and she was crying. Not only that, she never told them what was wrong.  
  
"Botan.." Yusuke said in a concerned voice. He had never seen her this upset. "What the hell is wrong?"  
  
"Leave her alone for the time being, dimwit." Genkai snapped. Yusuke snorted.  
  
"As if that would help. She could atleast tell us why she gathered us here." Botan let out a heart-wrenching sob.  
  
"Give me a minute, Yusuke. I know you're impatient.." Botan looked up at him with red, watery eyes. "But this is hard to put into words.."  
  
"What could possibly be this bad?" Hiei asked coldly. "The only thing that could possibly compete with this would be the end of the world." Botan paled and cried harder.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked. "The end of the world? You have to be kidding, Shorty. The world isn't going to end unless we die horrible deaths."  
  
"Shut up!" Botan shouted suddenly. She went from crying to irritated in a record-breaking period of two full seconds. "You want to hear what I've been crying about?" She knew her irritation wouldn't hold out long against her grief. "Reikai, King Yama and Koenma-sama, has decided to honor the wishes of Kaori. He wants.. a portal connecting.. Ningenkai with Makai.." She trailed off and started crying again.  
  
"What the hell.." Hiei asked, stunned. "What the hell did you just say!?" He grabbed the collar of her shirt, his eyes were wide.  
  
"A portal.." She sobbed. She clung to him. It was the only support she had.  
  
"This can't be happening." Yusuke said in a quivering voice.  
  
"It is, Yusuke. There isn't any other way. They tried to give him other options.. but he only wanted one thing. He treatened to kill everyone if he didn't get his wish. We've got three days." Botan said, turning her attention back to Kurama. His eyes were full of tears and he was shaking.  
  
"Three.. days?" Genkai asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yes." Botan nodded. "The only thing we can do is go to where he is and kill him. It'll be a long hard battle." She let go of Hiei. "I can get the instructions to where he is from Koenma-sama."  
  
"Well, thats the only alternative." Kurama said, his eyes downcast. "We will have to battle him for our lives and everyone elses."  
  
"It seems so." Hiei said sarcastically. "He can't beat all of us."  
  
"We all need to train. In three days, we're going to battle." Botan said.  
  
"We?" Yusuke asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to help you. I can hold a weapon, I'm not dumb!" Botan said indignantly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 1 begins next chapter! Please review. 1 day = 1 chapter!  
  
-Jess- 


	8. Day 1

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Day 1  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei stared at Botan with a weird expression on his face. She was trying to hold the sword right. She put her hands the way he had them and felt a little better when he nodded.  
  
"Now, lift the sword off the ground and over your head." Hiei demonstrated and she watched as he did it fluidly. She sighed and tried to do it as she had seen done. "Once you've accomplished that, try using your strength and bring the sword down onto the wood." Once again, Hiei demonstrated. The sword cut through the five pieces of wood he had in front of him. Botan bit her lip and brought the sword down with all her might. It only got stuck on the first piece of wood.  
  
"Opps.." She tried to pull it out but that didn't work.  
  
"You know you're wasting time, don't you?" He asked coldly. "Pull it out." She pulled hard and fell backwards when it came out. "Get back up and try over again." She nodded. This was not fun at 5:25 AM. She tried again. This was harder than it looked. Accidentally, her finger slipped and hit the sword blade, making her bleed.  
  
"Dammit!" She shouted in frustration. It was not a good morning. She glared at her mentor when he stared at her in amusement. She tried it again, but this time the sword got stuck in the second piece of wood.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Hiei shook his head and sighed. "My patience is running on low, so I suggest you get with it."  
  
"It isn't my fault you gave me three pieces of wood to break on the first try to even lift a sword!" Botan cried indignantly.  
  
"Just shut up and keep going." He watched as she tried over and over again, failing miserably. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. Kurama braced himself behind her and held the sword over her hands.  
  
"Like this." He let go and she stood there as still as a stone statue. She bit her lip again and brought it down with all her might. The boards broke, but they were cut uneven.  
  
"Kitsune, I would prefer if you let my student do it on her own. You won't be there to hold her hand during the battle." Hiei stated coldly. Kurama only smiled, his emerald eyes showing amusement.  
  
"I know that, Sensei." He said sarcastically. "Your student was having trouble because its 5:30 in the morning." He smiled at Botan and she smiled back gratefully. Hiei gave her three fresh boards and told her to do it without help and in one try so that she could get a clean cut, straight through.  
  
"Can you try that on your own, student?" His eyes were gazing at Kurama, who was behind her. He put his hands in the air to prove that he wouldn't try anything. This would be great.  
  
"Yes, Sensei, I think I can." Botan said sarcastically. She lifted the sword a little better than before, pretty good for a beginner who had three days to learn it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, summoning her strength. She opened her eyes and looked directly at the wood. Bringing the sword down with pretty good speed and force, she cut the first two straight enough. The third one gave her trouble and the sword got stuck once again. "This is not my day."  
  
"You can't learn and perfect in 5 minutes, Botan." Kurama said with a laugh. She grumbled. "What?"  
  
"Shut up." She slapped his arm and scowled. This was going to be a long, hard day.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Urameshi! What the hell do you think you're doin'?" Kuwabara asked, staring at Yusuke as if the he had two heads.  
  
"Training with grandma." Yusuke answered, getting slapped in the back of the head. He rubbed the sore spot and frowned at Genkai. "What was that for?"  
  
"I am not your grandmother. I am your teacher, dimwit. Now, get up off the floor and get back to training." She sounded extremely irritated. Kuwabara was about to leave when Genkai shoved him over to a different part of the room. "You too." He fell flat on his face. "Lazy. You better learn balance."  
  
"HEY!" He shouted indignantly. "That wasn't nice--"  
  
"Well, I'm not nice." Genkai said bluntly. "Get training."  
  
"How? Where're our enemies?"  
  
"Fight each other if you have to." She said irritably. "I want to see your mistakes." Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"I could care less what we do." His brown eyes focused on his opponent. Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and smirked.  
  
"Lets see what ya got." He brought his sword down but Yusuke dodged it easily. He punched Kuwabara in the side and jumped gracefully out of the way of his spirit sword. Kuwabara managed to kick him, but Yusuke wasn't off balance for long.  
  
"Spirit gun!" He shouted, aiming his blast at Kuwabara's stomach. The two went on like this for a little while. Yusuke kicked Kuwabara in the chest and sent him flying into the wall.  
  
"Well, I can see that you've improved, dimwit. This will certainly help you in the up-coming tournament."  
  
"Speaking of which, when will it be?" Yusuke asked, wiping sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Great." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "We've got three days to train so that we can kick some guy's ass, then we have the tournament coming up not even five days after that." He walked out, not caring whether or not Genkai wanted him to.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama watched Botan train with the sword for a while. It was now noon and he had to train. He walked over to see Genkai and the others.  
  
"Hello, Genkai, Kuwabara." He said with a frown. "Where's Yusuke?"  
  
"Who knows? He took off after we were done training. I figure that he went somewhere to train by himself." Kuwabara said with a wave of his hand. Kurama nodded.  
  
"I see." He looked at Genkai for a moment then turned and walked away.  
  
"That boy will be extremely strong by the time of the tournament." The old woman said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Who? Kurama?" Genkai nodded. "Well, duh! He is a demon, after all."  
  
Kurama walked through the woods in the back of Genkai's temple. He could sense Yusuke's spirit energy quite easily. He spotted the boy training by himself, as Kuwabara had said.  
  
"Yusuke, will you fight me?" Kurama asked walking out of the trees. Yusuke turned around and smirked.  
  
"You mean, like training?" He asked. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes." He said quietly. "Hiei is training Botan and Kuwabara is out of the question. I need to train with someone who is more like myself."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You know what I mean. I don't want to take it easy these next few days." His eyes narrowed as Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Sure then, lets begin."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan finally got it right. The sword slashed through the air and cut all three pieces of woods straightly. Hiei nodded in approval.  
  
"Getting better, but you need to try five pieces now." He gave her five new wooden planks. They were quite thick for wooden planks.  
  
"Ohh.." Botan wavered on her feet. "I haven't had a break in four hours!" Hiei frowned.  
  
"Breaks waste time. We have three days, remember?" She sighed and nodded. "Now, get on with it." She cut three pieces but got stuck on the fourth. "Okay, hold the sword there. I'm going to teach you another trick." He held his sword just like she had it. He lifted it a little and forced spirit energy out into the sword. He brought it down with as much force as he had. "Try it. Thats right. Force spirit energy into the blade of the sword."  
  
"This is hard." She muttered, forcing herself to stay upright. This was draining her. Her arms were gonna hurt in the morning. She kept her thoughts on finishing the training on schedule so that she could have a little time to soak in a nice hot bath. Taking a deep breath, she copied Hiei's move and almost made it.  
  
"You still have a lot of work to do before you can even sword fight with me. Keep going." Botan groaned. This was torture.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Not bad, Kurama. I have to admit that I didn't think you were this strong." Yusuke grunted. He dodged Kurama's rose whip again. He was getting quicker. Yusuke knew Kurama was testing his strength before even thinking about going full force. This was one tough demon. The training was getting brutal. Yusuke gasped for breath a couple of times when Kurama had scared the shit out him.  
  
"Can you go any faster?" He smirked and used the right movements, slashing Yusuke with the whip for the second time in the last few minutes.  
  
"Yeah, give me all you've got." Kurama shook his head.  
  
"There isn't any way I'm damaging my training partner that way." He chuckled and took it up another notch. He could tell that Yusuke was just managing to dodge his whip. "I have to admit, no partner I've trained with, except Hiei can go up this high."  
  
"Thanks." Yusuke grinned but frowned when he tripped over a tree root. Jumping to his feet, he thought himself lucky for just missing another encounter with the weapon. His strength was starting to fade but he wouldn't give up so easily.  
  
Before either of them noticed, it was sunset.  
  
"Time we thought about getting back to see how the others have fared." Kurama said, putting his whip away. "Tomorrow, early morning, we'll be battling with our fists."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Yusuke grinned. "Thats the kind of battling I like." He had to admit, Kurama helped him greatly. His speed was almost horrible before but now he was faster and could dodge better.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"How goes the training?" Yusuke asked Hiei when they arrived back at the temple. Botan had done well for the first day, Kurama noticed. She was no where to be seen.  
  
"I would have liked to train her more tonight, but she insisted that we not. She accomplished everything quite well, but I doubt that what she learned today will help her any in the battle. She will have to learn real combat. That was just learning how to hold and swing the sword properly." Yusuke whistled.  
  
"You sure are a tough teacher. Making the student do it over and over until they have it right." He shook his head. "Botan must be sore all over."  
  
"Almost right, Yusuke." A female's voice said behind them. "I just called Keiko and I'll be over her house for the night. See you bright and early, boys!" She walked away without a glance behind her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you so much Keiko. I feel so relaxed now." Botan allowed Keiko to brush her hair and play with it for a while.  
  
"How was Hiei for a teacher?" She asked curiously.  
  
"He was tough but got the point across. He isn't the type of teacher to let you do it once and perfect it when you want to. He sets a time and makes you do it right, unless you want to do it again." Botan sighed. "Needless to say, we accomplished what he wanted today. He even wanted me to do more! I said no."  
  
"If you trained any more today, you wouldn't have made it through the nice hot bath without falling asleep." Keiko giggled and shook her head. "Better get to sleep. Tomorrow is almost the same as today for you."  
  
"Good night!" They said in unison to each other before falling asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the huge delay with this. I totally blanked out for a while. Writer's block sucks. Please review!  
  
-Jess- 


	9. Day 2

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Day 2  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan arrived earlier than Hiei or Kurama would've thought she would. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to fight the tiredness that was still there. She went into Genkai's temple and refreshed herself by putting her head in a sink full of cold water. She wasn't as tired after that. The two demons watched as she came back out with her sword.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are, Hiei." She said walking to where the two were. They were training in the back of the temple, near the hill, after the woods.  
  
"Good. I have been waiting here for about a half hour." He smirked. She fell over anime style then jumped back on her feet.  
  
"Well, then, lets begin." She smiled cheerfully and drew the sword. Hiei nodded and stood up.  
  
"Yesterday's exercises were just lessons on how to hold and swing the sword. Today, we're going to try real combat." She twitched.  
  
"Thats all yesterday was?" He nodded. "But I spent all day on it!"  
  
"It was necessary, believe me. Now, we're wasting time just standing here blabbering. Ready?" She nodded and he swung the sword slowly at her. She blocked it a little badly at first but she got used to it and studied the way he moved. She started to get a hang of it. Raising her sword, she brought it down with the force she learned how to use the other day. Hiei blocked it. "Getting better."  
  
"Thanks." She grunted, blocking his sword swing. He was starting to go gracefully into full gear. She got the hang of the speed he was using and they started using regular speed, depending on their feet and their leaps to get them where they wanted. Kurama left at this stage. He was only getting in the way. He would go to find Yusuke and train with him again. That is, if he was even up. Botan jumped with the grace of a feline as she swung the sword and blocked an attack from the side.  
  
"Now, lets kick up the speed a little more." She was getting used to it awfully quickly. She would be able to go into good combat tomorrow. She nodded and leaped out of the way of one of his attacks, while swinging the blade around and catching the fire demon off guard. He fell to the ground but got back up in a second. He smirked and raced around her, trying to confuse her. It almost worked.  
  
Botan rolled to the side and blocked just in time. Steel clashed with steel and Botan felt the vibrations from her weapon. Sweat gleamed on her forehead and she started panting. This was a workout. More so than Day 1. She had to concentrate. Tomorrow was the dreaded Day 3. She gritted her teeth and pulled her sword from his. He frowned.  
  
"Worn out already? You can't have a break today. If you do decide to take one anyway, then it'll have to be short. Tomorrow is the day." She nodded.  
  
"I understand, Hiei. I'll try my best not to take any breaks." He attacked her with full force and cut her cheek. She felt the blood trickle down her cheek. She steadied herself and rubbed the blood away. She flew at him with all the speed she could gather. Her sword gleamed and Hiei caught it in the corner of his eye. He blocked it but got hit by her foot then fist. He tripped her and aimed his sword at her throat.  
  
"Unexpected." She glared up at him as if he were her enemy. "Not bad." He let her back up and watched as she rubbed her behind. Then, she picked her sword up and got in her fighting stance. He lept at her and swung the sword. His eyes glistened. This was actually fun. Botan dodged and blocked his small, fast attacks with difficulty. She got cut on her cheek and three times on her arm.  
  
"I need a break.." She fell on her knees, panting. He glared at her.  
  
"Make it quick." He said irritably. He sat against the tree and she went to find Kurama.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kurama-kun?" Botan asked, running through the woods at top speed. She knew he was around here somewhere..  
  
"Botan?" She stopped and turned around to see him step out from behind some trees. "What're you doing out here?" He walked over to her and smiled.  
  
"I came to find you. What're you doing out here?" She crossed her arms and frowned.  
  
"Training with Yusuke." He answered with a shrug. She smiled. "Fist to fist." Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her to him.  
  
"Go tell Yusuke that you want a break, please?" She looked at him with a smile. He nodded. When he came back, he was smiling to himself.  
  
"Where're we going?" He asked, slightly confused. She smiled and led him away from all the others. They came to a clearing not too far away, yet far enough away so that they wouldn't be bothered.  
  
"Here." She answered. "I want to stay with you for a while before the fight. Although, Hiei did tell me to make it quick." She giggled.  
  
"Well, the Sensei isn't stupid. He knows you came out here to find me. It isn't that hard for him to figure out." He said with a shake of his head.  
  
"I know. Hiei is smart, but I don't want to spend my short break talking about him." She stated blandly. Kurama sighed.  
  
"How long do you have?" She shrugged.  
  
"He didn't give me a time limit." She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. Memories of when he hurt her came back to him.  
  
But you're my friend and--  
  
I don't want you getting hurt because of me.  
  
You won't see me again, then.  
  
"Snap out of it." He was startled out of his thoughts. Botan was waving her hand in front of his face. He grabbed her wrist gently.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I was just thinking." He was really sorry. She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Of what?" She asked. His eyes met hers. He didn't answer. "Or of who?"  
  
"I was remembering.." He paused. "When I hurt you.." She frowned deeply. "I don't know why, but.. it just popped up in my head and.." She cut him off with a sweet smile.  
  
"I remember that too." She said quietly. She lowered her eyes then looked back up at him. "Lets forget that it ever happened. I mean, I'm not hurt anymore.." He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Of course we can forget it." She hugged him tightly. "We'd better get back to training. I'll come see you tonight. Are you staying at the temple?"  
  
"I'll ask her if I can use the room that I call mine." She smiled and got up.  
  
"Okay. Good luck in dealing with Hiei." She sighed and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Gee thanks." She said with a side glance at him. Her eyes narrowed. "Why don't we trade places? I'll beat the stuffing out of Yusuke and you train with Hiei." He held his hands up.  
  
"Uhh.. no, thats quite alright." He looked up innocently. "I wouldn't want to take the privaledge of training with Sensei away from you." She slapped his arm.  
  
"Very funny." Walking away from him, she sighed. "I know Hiei is a good Sensei. Probably the best one to teach me anyway."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hiei, I'm back." She looked around for him then heard something behind her. She whipped around and ducked quickly. Hiei skidded to a stop behind her.  
  
"Nice job." He said sarcastically. She crossed her arms.  
  
"I wasn't the one who made all the noise in sneaking up." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't be foolish. I wanted to see if you would notice. Get your sword, we have work to do." He ignored the smile on her face and braced himself for another surprise attack.  
  
"I have to admit that I didn't expect you to sneak up on me. It was a good thing I ducked when I did." She bent down and picked her sword off the ground. She threw the sheathe behind her and positioned her hands. Hiei launched at her and she blocked his attacks to her chest and stomach. It was either block or die. She was going to take the first one. Taking up an attack stance, she flew toward him and wasn't surprised when he moved quickly out of the way. Their speeds went up to the maximum. Hiei was even having a hard time with her. He smirked. She was getting harder to strike.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Blocking an attack, Botan's fingers tightened on the hilt. She wasn't giving up so easily. Sure, she was tired and it had been hours since she had that rest but it was getting better and she couldn't just drop to the ground. Hiei was starting to break a sweat. Not many could do that to him. She was using all of her strength to keep up with him. She didn't have much left. Sunset was on its way. The sky was turning pinks and purples and the clouds were fading.  
  
"Not giving up yet?" She shook her head and swung at his legs. He blocked it easily and could see that her strength was fading. She was getting quicker and much stronger. Sure, she was no match for them just yet but she was learning and needed a lot more time to catch up. Unluckily, today was the last training day she had before going into real live swordfighting. Sure, he was teaching her the basics and showing her how to block attacks and getting her in shape. Today was the second day. He was fighting her with his sword but he would never kill her.  
  
"Ughhh.." She was struggling to block his attacks now. Sweat rolled down her face and her shirt was soaked. Her breathing was getting quicker. Finally, he got her to her knees, leaning on her sword. Panting heavily, she could hardly lift her head, much less move. "I.. think.. I'm.. done for.. now.." She wanted to fall forward and sleep. Tonight Kurama was supposed to show up. She wanted a nice cool shower and a nice nap. She had a few hours for it too.  
  
"So do I. Get your rest, because tomorrow is going to be much longer than any of these days were, for you. Not for me." He sheathed his sword and walked away. He knew that her just walking would be a new challenge all together. It would be good for her to struggle with something. He wanted to train her more to make sure she knew how to do it. She was getting better in the long run. She still wasn't good enough though. He could've killed her if he wanted.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan panted when she got to the temple. The struggle was over and she could take a nice cool bath. She would have to stand in the shower and standing would prove to be difficult. She got to the bathroom and drew the water as she slipped out of her training outfit. When she slipped her foot into the water a soft sigh escaped her lips and she climbed in. She turned off the water. It was warm, yet cool as well. She wanted to stay in there forever. She dunked her head under and came back up. Washing herself off, she thought about what Kurama would say to her tonight. She drained the water and got out, slipping a short towel on her thin frame. She opened the door and walked to her room. She passed Genkai.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to stay, Genkai." She said with a smile.  
  
"How did your training go?" The old woman asked. Botan's smile faded slightly.  
  
"Pretty well, actually. Hiei is a pretty good teacher." She said thoughtfully. Genkai nodded.  
  
"Take caution in the fight tomorrow. I hope you all do well." Botan thanked her kindly and ran to her room. She fell onto the soft, bouncy bed. She fell asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
When she heard a noise outside her room, she opened her eyes. She had taken her nap in her towel? Oh dear.. Kurama had already arrived. Kurama knocked on the door. He heard a small gasp and opened the door to see a wide-eyed Botan in her towel. She slapped her forehead.  
  
"Uhmm.." He stood there awkwardly.  
  
"I'm sorry! I fell asleep.." She cursed herself, grabbed the clothes she had picked out and ran to the door. She was about to pass him when she his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't take too long." He smiled and she blushed. She ran to the bathroom and got dressed quickly. She was wearing a baby blue skirt and a white t- shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and sighed. She was a moron.. When she got back to her room, Kurama was sitting by the small fireplace she had. He had started a small fire. She walked in quietly and closed the door. She walked across the floor soundlessly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm done." He turned and looked at her. A smile passed his lips.  
  
"Come here and sit with me." She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her.  
  
"I wish we could stay like this forever.."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
All done with chapter 9. Don't worry. Nothing happened. Please review.  
  
-Jess- 


	10. The Battle

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: The Battle  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Today was the day. She dressed in her training outfit and looked out the window. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara waited outside under the tree for her. She raced out of the temple. They were all greeted with a serious faced fighter. Her sword hung from her belt and ready to be pulled out when the need grew.  
  
"I'll lead you there." They nodded and she summoned her oar. She took two at a time until only Kurama was left.  
  
"No matter what happens, I'll protect you." He said, his arm going around her waist tighter.  
  
"You won't need to. I'll do just fine. I know how to handle myself. You think that I only know how to use the sword? I've had other training. A ferry girl needs to protect herself, not to mention that using the sword has greatly improved the other techniques I know." She said with a grim frown. They arrived and she led them quietly to the spot. Kaori was there but she was right. He had many fighters with him. "There he is."  
  
"We can beat him." Yusuke said. She shushed him and they watched.  
  
"We're going to rule everything, boys. Power is exhilerating!" Kaori had a deep, scary voice. Botan swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and stood up, stepping into their view. "What the hell?" She glared at him.  
  
"Ruling everything, ne? Power is exhilerating? You're gonna taste a completely different power!" She got into a fighting position and the others jumped out, their weapons in hand. They landed gracefully around her, their battle stances set.  
  
"Get them!" The men launched at them. One of them ran toward Botan, thinking she was nothing but a weak, fragile woman. She gracefully stepped to the side and elbowed him in the back. He fell but jumped up as quick as lightning. He grinned and started launching punches at her. She dodged and started launching punches at him. He dodged and blocked every one then tripped. Botan took this opportunity and drew her sword. She knew how to block people's fists with it, too. Common knowledge for a ferry girl.  
  
Hiei was having the time of his life playing with the little fool that decided to mess with him. He was able to watch all of Botan's motions and everything. His smirk grew and he was filled with a pride he never felt before. His eyes followed his opponet now. He punched the demonic man square in the face. He jumped right up and tried to grab Hiei. The koorime had his sword out and ready by then.  
  
Kuwabara had his spirit sword out and was swinging it around him. His opponet was quite fast. He silently thanked Genkai for the training. He knew well enough by now how to follow this demon. He couldn't attack him, however, due to the fact that he was too busy with just keeping his eyes on this thing. He wasn't ready to attack just yet.  
  
Kurama was having fun playing with the demon he had to face. It was kind of like Kuronue, yet not. It seemed as though he was a bird-like creature with the wit of a hawk. Thats probably it, he thought with a cold smile. He was enjoying this. He had the creature in the palm of his hand. His rose whip lay useless in his hand as he ducked and dodged and blocked. He needed this more than anything. It was play time. He backflipped and landed directly on his feet, behind his prey. This was easy.  
  
Yusuke and Kaori watched for a moment as their fighters fought with each other. Yusuke turned to his enemy and his brown eyes flashed. He took his shirt off and threw it to the side. He glared at the demon in front of him.  
  
"You want to know my plan, don't you?" Kaori asked in amusement. Yusuke glared hard at him and watched his every move.  
  
"I don't care about your little plan. I wanna fight you so that I can get this over with." He said crossly.  
  
"Oh, but you won't be going home any time soon, boy."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You see, Makai is looking forward to the invasion. I just love a good rallying. You know what demons hate?" He paused to give Yusuke a minute to shake his head or nod. When he did neither, the demon continued. "They hate when you promise them something and they don't get it. Especially a nice meal once in a while and humans to torture and such." Yusuke dodged a punch that the demon threw at him. He got kicked in the gut and started breathing heavily. He glared at Kaori and growled.  
  
"You're going down!" He launched at the demon and thought about what would happen if Kaori won. His anger and desperation caused him to get stronger and faster. Images of Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and his mother.. all dead raced through his head. Botan crying over the loss of them. He was being driven and his anger fed off the images. He landed a punch in the demon's stomach and continued punching. He felt his anger rise when he heard a cry of pain from Botan. She had gotten a cut across her stomach. He gave a final kick to Kaori and turned around to see Botan still fighting. Blood dripped to the floor and soaked her outfit. Kurama killed the demon he was battling and went to go help her. Yusuke turned back around when he heard a groan. He kicked the stupid power-hungry demon and sent him across the room, hitting the wall.  
  
"Botan, are you okay?" Kurama asked and she nodded. "Is it deep?" He looked around the place. Koenma walked in, looking like he was sentenced to die. He looked up and saw the dead bodies of Kaori's fallen partners. He looked over and saw Yusuke standing there, watching Botan and Kurama. He looked behind Yusuke and saw the unconscious leader. He would be going to jail.  
  
"You beat them?" He asked when he got his voice back. They all looked up and nodded.  
  
"It was a battle for human life. We had to win." Yusuke replied. He glared hard at the small god. "Thanks for telling us."  
  
"W-What do you mean?"  
  
"Botan had to tell us, Koenma. Why did you make her do it? Or maybe you didn't want to tell us.." Yusuke continued. Botan opened her mouth but Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Well.. I-I was going to tell you.. but she made it first." Yusuke glared at him.  
  
"Like I'll believe that one." He crossed his arms. "It wasn't going to be a mission, was it?" Koenma shook his head sadly.  
  
"I lost faith in you after the last tournament. Besides, I didn't want you battling when we have to win the tournament less than a week away. Have you found yourself a fifth fighter yet?" He asked with a disapproving look.  
  
"Yes, I have." Yusuke said, turning to look at Botan. "If she wants to fight." She stared at him in fascination and nodded her head slowly. "She did pretty good and she has the courage to do it." Kurama and Hiei stared at him. "We're a team."  
  
"A tough one." Kuwabara said with a grin.  
  
"We're going back to train." Yusuke said to them. "Come on." They followed him out and Koenma watched as they walked away. He shook his head and went to go tell his father the good news.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan was fast asleep, due to the loss of blood. The cut wasn't that bad and Yukina was able to heal her. She was going to be weak with fatigue and the loss of blood. The cut disappeared and Yukina leaned back. She then changed Botan's clothing and made sure to call Kurama in so that she could put clean sheets on the bed. He picked Botan up and she changed the bedding. He then set the diety back down on the bed.  
  
"How did you do? Was it easy or hard?" She questioned him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her. She was sitting on a chair next to the bed so that she could sit next to Botan in case she needed anything.  
  
"It was easy for me and I'd imagine the same for Hiei. Botan had a little trouble but she continued to fight even though she was bleeding. Yusuke defeated the leader by knocking him out." He explained. She nodded.  
  
"It's good that it wasn't too hard. Are you all going to train for the tournament now?" He gave her a simple nod then excused himself to go train.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama trained with Yusuke until it started to get dark. Hiei had been training on his own and Kuwabara had trained with Genkai.  
  
"I'm hungry." Yusuke said, walking into the temple. He went into Genkai's kitchen and raided the refridgerator. Hiei sat himself in a corner and stayed there. Kurama went to check on Botan and Kuwabara stole some food from Yusuke. Yusuke threw an apple at him and it hit him in the head. Kuwabara started yelling at him, but Hiei shut him up with a threat to take his life.  
  
"I will kill you, moron. Shut the hell up." Hiei's cold merciless glare helped out a lot to shut him up.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." Genkai said with a shake of her head. "These idiots don't know when to stop. I'm never going to get any sleep if they keep blubbering." Hiei gave her a nod of understanding and placed himself back in his corner. His piercing maroon eyes watched them constantly. They ate in silence until Yusuke got up. He stretched and told them all good-night. He went into a guest room and plopped himself on the bed, almost instantly falling asleep.  
  
Kurama watched Botan in her slumber. He couldn't help but stare at her. She groaned once and rolled over to face him, opening her pretty amethyst eyes.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About 10." He answered. "You were out for a while. Since we got here, to Genkai's temple. Yukina told me that you would be weak for a little while because you lost so much blood." She nodded.  
  
"I do feel tired. I guess I'll see you in the morning, then." She then sighed and snuggled deeper into her blankets. Kurama got up and leaned over, kissing her gently on her forehead.  
  
"Good night." He left the room, turning the lamp off on his way. He closed the door to her room and sighed. He went into the room where Kuwabara and Hiei were. Hiei looked up.  
  
"I'm training her tomorrow. She needs to train to keep her strength up. If she doesn't train, she won't win and will likely lose her life in the tournament." He said coldly. Kurama stared at him.  
  
"I understand. I will not fight the decision of the teacher." He stood there staring at the floor for a minute. "The tournament will likely be a life or death situation. Those that we are battling do not fight with codes. They will be merciless in battle. We must be the same. There is no way to change that. Demons and apparitions are all the same." Kuwabara stared at him. "No matter who they are or whether they want to fight or not. We may cherish life and try to get our fill, but fighting is what we were likely made for. For centuries, demons and humans had to live together. It was strongest survive and the weak die or get eaten." He paused to sit down and make himself comfortable. "Just to survive meant that you were strong in will, soul, body, and mind. If you train, steal, raid, and kill then you were strong enough to do anything. Since I have my own territory, so I am feared and respected."  
  
"You really are feared?" Kuwabara asked, his eyes wide. "What about you, Hiei?" Hiei didn't even glance at him.  
  
"I am only Youko Kurama's partner."  
  
"You are not, Hiei. You are strong and feared as well. Look at how many apparitions know you."  
  
"I feel so thrilled." He said sarcastically. "I know they fear me, but your wrath counts as well."  
  
"Hiei, they know that you can summon Dragon of the Darkness Flame. They fear you for that as well." Kurama said seriously. "Now, enough of this nonsense. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow. See you in the morning." He left the room and went to bed in a spare room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
I HOPE YOU READ THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
The chapters of the tournament training will start next. I'm like, a few days early on updating this but I'm sure you don't mind. I was thinking about getting it out in a few days. The latest was the 19th, and I knew that. Well, the next chapter will be out as soon as I can get to it. I might start right now. I have a lot of other stories to attend to as well. I'm now working on Dark Love and Tears of Amethyst too. Not to mention tons of other fics. Its all in my profile thing. So, I'll update as soon as possible and go from there. I hope you like this fic and so far every review I have is nothing but please continue!  
  
I'm happy that you like my fics and I thank you for reviewing.  
  
-Jess- 


	11. Tournament Training Pt 1

-Tricked-  
  
-Disclaimer- I do not own.  
  
-Author's Notes- FF.N wasn't working for me when I wanted to put up the 10th chapter. I wasn't about to change the ending author's notes. No way. Anyway, have fun reading this while I have fun writing it. ^_^ Its been a blast writing for you reviewers!  
  
*Special thanks!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Tournament Training Pt. 1  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke sighed and blinked his eyes. The sunlight was pouring through the windows and blinding him. He didn't remember opening the curtains.. He suddenly became conscious of someone leaning over him. He jumped up and saw that it was Keiko.  
  
"What are you.. Keiko!" He frowned and blushed slightly. He looked away from her and found the floor the most interesting thing in the room.  
  
"Yusuke, Kurama's ready to train. He's been ready for two hours. C'mon!" She said in exasperation.  
  
"Tell him I'll be right out." He said, trying to get her out of his room. She smiled.  
  
"Okay." She left quickly enough and Yusuke let his breath out. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and walked out, going into the bathroom.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan woke up pretty much the same way. She felt someone shaking her.  
  
"Botan!" Yukina said worriedly. Botan sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"4:35, why?" Botan fell back onto the bed and groaned.  
  
"Let me guess, Hiei." Yukina nodded and sat down on the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked, putting her hand on her friend's forehead.  
  
"Just fine, except for a tad tired and worn out." Botan answered. She sighed and sat back up. "I'll be right out, okay?" Yukina nodded and left the room. Botan found a new training outfit laying on the chair beside her and changed into it. Then she tied the blue ribbon, that was the belt, around her waist and attached the sword. Then she examined herself. The blue matched her hair. She saw that the white outfit was just like her last one, except for the blue parts. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She knew Yusuke and the others weren't up yet because it was too early. Besides, Hiei was strict when it came to training. She tied her hair up and washed her face off with cold water. She had a day of fun training to look forward to.  
  
"Are you ready?" Hiei asked when she came out. She nodded.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be at 4:30 in the morning!" She glared indignantly at him. He snorted and she followed him out with her arms crossed. He led her to their regular training spot and he pulled his sword free. She did the same and got into position. He launched at her at top speed and she jumped out of the way just in time. "Couldn't we warm up first?" She blocked an attack to her shoulder and rolled to side as another blow was aimed at her.  
  
"No." He said simply, jumping behind her. She felt a kick in the back and found herself sprawled out on her back after she finished rolling down the hill. She sat up and used her sword to help pull her up.  
  
"I lost a lot of blood yesterday!" She said with a grunt. Her back started to ache but she ignored it. She was angry that her sensei didn't care whether or not she was tired. He scowled at her and jumped, attacking her from above. She put her sword up and blocked it, her temper flaring. He was an ignorant little.. She gasped when she felt the wind from an attack that she dodged very narrowly. She attacked him this time, using her spirit energy to power it. Her bright amethyst eyes turned violet when he dodged it easily.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" He taunted her. She growled and jumped at him, knocking him over. He stared up at her in amazement then rolled to the side when she tried to punch him. He dodged a few of her kicks and swings then managed to get a few in.  
  
After an hour of this, Botan was just about dead. Or atleast she thought she was. She was laying on the ground under the cool shade of the tree. Yukina found them and gave them breakfast and water. Botan grabbed one of the bottled waters and chugged it. The temperature was starting to rise slightly and the sun was starting to come over the mountains. Botan knew it was dark, but how else was Hiei going to get anywhere in her training if she wasn't prepared? They watched the sunrise then got back to training. Kurama found them and watched for a little until he was fed up with waiting for Yusuke. He went back and found Keiko there so he asked her to wake the boy up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan eventually got Hiei to agree to give her a break at about 2:30. She then walked around to find Kurama. He had to be somewhere around the temple..  
  
"Kurama-kun?" She called. Where was he when you wanted to see him? As it turned out, Yusuke had wanted a break too, so Kurama was there.  
  
"Botan?" She turned and smiled at him. "How, may I ask, did you get Hiei to give you a break?"  
  
"I kept asking. He got annoyed and gave in. He told me no more than an hour." She replied. He got up and walked over to her, tenderly kissing her lips. It was a quick, but sweet kiss. "How did Yusuke get you to agree to giving him a break?"  
  
"He stood there and refused to fight with me. I couldn't do anything about it. So, I gave him an hour." She smiled.  
  
"You let him off easy. When I get back to training.." She sighed, not wanting to finish the sentence. She plopped down on the porch and he sat down next to her.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Yusuke is gonna get it too." She laughed. It had been a little while since she laughed.  
  
"I feel bad for him."  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." He glared at her then tackled her to the floor.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm not saying a word!"  
  
"Right.." He had her pinned underneath him and he was sitting on her. "Not even if I refuse to let you up?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared." She rolled her eyes. He frowned at her. She was in a bad position to be mocking him.  
  
"You should be." She caught the amusement in his gaze and in his voice. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her. She grinned at him then performed a move that Hiei had taught her to get people off you when they were on top. Kurama clung to her. He knew that move and he knew how to stop it. He rolled over until he was back on top and stared defiantly down at her. "Hiei taught you that move, didn't he? I trained with him and we often ended up like this. A few times he was on the bottom and I was punching him but he used that move. I learned how to use some other technique to stop it."  
  
"Well, what if I said you were crushing my insides?" She asked, trying to move from under him.  
  
"I'd tell you to tell me what you meant." He said defiantly. She glowered up at him.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Come on." He stated. "I'm still waiting."  
  
"You'll be waiting a while."  
  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Why don't you get off me?"  
  
"Because you won't tell me." She stared at him. He was so stubborn. He must've had a lot of patience. She struggled for a while.  
  
"Kurama-kun.." She gave him her cutest face that disarmed him for about two seconds. "Please let me up." He stared at her with the same look on his face. "Get off me!" She growled.  
  
"Why, will you bite me?" He asked sarcastically. She snorted.  
  
"Yes! If you let me up then I'll go easy on you." His expression didn't change and he sat there. "Fine, honestly! I meant that I felt sorry for him because you don't exactly go hard on too many people. Sheesh, now let me up." He still sat there with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What if I refuse?" She glared darkly at him.  
  
"I hate you." He feigned hurt and shock. He had to admit, she had picked up on a few of Hiei's dark traits. Like teacher, like student. He grinned evilly. Two could play at that game.  
  
"You know, of course, that I feel that same way. I'm glad all that is out in the open now." Her mood dropped rapidly.  
  
"Really?" Her eyes began to water. She was only playing his game, though. He stared at her, those dark, brooding emerald eyes remaining emotionless. Then he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't give me that look." He said boredly. "I know you're only playing, same as you know I am." Her false tears disappeared and she grinned.  
  
"Well, now that that's out in the open.." She trailed off, looking down. "Can you get off me?" Suddenly, they heard a chuckle and Kurama turned around, still sitting on her.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Yuusuke asked with a grin. Botan blushed and glared at him.  
  
"This oaf will not get off me. He tackled me because I insulted him and this is my punishment." Kurama gazed idly at her and he shifted his position to make himself more comfortable.  
  
"I am not an oaf." He said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "You're the one who had the brains to insult me."  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked defiantly. "I think it was you that started it by tackling me!"  
  
"You insulted me first." She growled at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Starting that again, are you?" Yuusuke had never seen anything so funny in all his life.  
  
"Get off me!" She moved and tried the technique again. He did the same thing as last time.  
  
"I already told you that it didn't work."  
  
"Shut up." She frowned. "I hope you know that this earns me a lot of extra training time if you make me late. Hiei will not be happy."  
  
"Actually, this quite amusing." A voice said to their right. Hiei smirked at them from his perch in the tree. "I follow you to see why you wanted a break and you get sat on. Lovely."  
  
"You must know why I must punish her then, do you?" At Hiei's nod, he smirked at the brooding female beneathe him. She started growling again and then glaring darkly at him.  
  
"I hate you." She said again. Her eyes were violet pools of anger. She had him set for life.  
  
"Hate me all you want, love. I don't see how that makes the situation any different, now, do you?" The only response was a glare then she looked away from him. She was fuming. "Okay, I think your time is up. Go train. I hope you learned your lesson." He got up and dusted himself off. She avoided him completely, even the slightest contact. He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"See you two later!" She said, her shining eyes smiling at them before she followed Hiei.  
  
"You know, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Kurama gazed at his 'student'.  
  
"Yeah, well, you try sitting on top of a fiery female and know that your life ends next time you see her." He said in a calm voice. Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"There isn't any way I'm doing that. You're one brave dead man. I have to admit, if I did that to Keiko.. she'd slap me 'till I couldn't see straight." He rubbed his cheek, imagining the pain he'd be in.  
  
"Time to continue training." Kurama said with a glance at the woods where Botan had been. He shook his head slightly and started walking toward his and Yusuke's training area.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama sat on the roof of the temple and stared up at the stars. He hadn't had much time to admire the wonderful small balls of fire. The moon was full and provided rich, silvery light for the world below. He wondered why his mind had been doing absolutely no thinking lately. He just acted on impulse a lot. His quiet moment was cherished and stored to memory as he stared at the silver moon. The wonders people went through just to see things up close. He shook his head. Too much work. He prefered to watch it from this distance. The perfect colors melted together and adjusted to each other, making the other seem more magical. For instance, the moon made the stars look like magic fairy dust, just as the stars made the moon look like a large, magical orb of silver fire. Put the dark black sky under it all and you've got a beautiful moment of wonders unimaginable.  
  
"Admiring the sky?" Asked a voice from him. He turned his head slightly and saw Botan, shifting herself to get closer to him and to get comfortable. He smiled.  
  
"Yes." He answered in a whisper. Then, she gently laid her hand on his and caught his attention with a motion she made. He looked to where she gestured. Fireflies. Atleast 15 of them hovered near them. Kurama could have sworn, in the wonders of the moment, that they looked like small fairies, like in the stories.  
  
"All thats missing is a damsel in distress and a knight in shining armor." She said softly. He smiled and bobbed his head slightly. She had the same thoughts as him. Nothing could ruin that moment. He glanced at Botan out of the corner of his eye and saw the way the silver light of the moon reflected in her eyes and made her skin glow with a light silverish tint. Her hair looked like cerulean waters, streaked with a silver light. The music of the night included crickets and other mysterious nightly bugs. The soft hum of a firefly, fluttering near them, soothed and mixed with the other sounds. "Its almost like a magical dream, isn't it?" She looked over a him and smiled.  
  
"It is." He agreed. He wasn't thinking again. His mind cleared of all thought as he just sat there and enjoyed the peace. It was so enchanting and indescribable. He pointed out the constellations to himself, then to Botan. Her eyes twinkled when she smiled at him. In the starlight and moonlight she looked like one they told of in stories. She looked like someone who was wise, powerful, and beautiful.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, training went as usual. Botan was up early because Hiei came in her room and poked her with his sword hilt.  
  
"Time to get up." He said in his cold voice. Botan sat up and glared at him.  
  
"You could atleast knock before you come in my room." She said icily as she got up, pushing the covers back and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. It was still dark out. It was starting to brighten but not much. She shooed him out of her room and got her clothes. Then, she took a quick cold shower and got dressed. She then followed him tiredly as they neared their training area.  
  
"We will be doing something different today. I doubt you will need any breaks." He stated bluntly. She glared at him, her temper flaring.  
  
"Fine with me, just tell me what we're doing." He looked at her in a slightly irritated way.  
  
"We're training, student. You are still an amateur in the way of fighting. Your motions need to be faster and more fluent." He said dryly. Botan started fuming. Why that little.. "I have to admit, you have become more graceful and cat-like. I want to improve that skill so that you can sharpen your senses and walk without making so much as a noise." He had interrupted her thinking, knowing that she was angry with him. That would only make her learn easier. The less relaxed she was, the better.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
My favorite scene was the one on the roof and the sitting incident.  
  
Hope this was a good chapter. I like it. *scrolls up and looks at all the hard work* Hopefully its good. I added a bit of humor to make things blend.  
  
-Jess- 


	12. Tournament Training Pt 2

-Tricked-  
  
-Disclaimer- I do not own.  
  
-Author's Notes- Okay, the tournament will be held in about 3 chapters, which is about 3 or 4 days just to let you know. I might change it if I feel the need, but I don't think I will.  
  
*Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Unimportant note (if you're a reviewer, this is important): I have to admit, this is the first fic I wrote with this many reviews. I'm gonna cry, I'm that happy (not really). I do, however, like to hear from you and like to hear that you love it. Besides, I'm open to suggestions just in case I get stuck with writer's block, which, by pure luck, I am not right now. -_0 Keep reading!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Tournament Training Pt. 2  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei ran through the basics once more and caught Botan in the troubles she was having.  
  
"Now, I want you to try it until you can't get it wrong and until it is more fluent." He said bluntly. She tried the movement as she had seen it done. This was going to take a while. She closed her eyes and replayed the image of Hiei showing her how to be fluent and how to be 'correct'. She tried the movements he had performed without much luck of even becoming like him.  
  
"This is too hard.. I can't walk as graceful as you, let alone fight like that!" She exclaimed. He looked over at her from his relaxed position under the tree. His eyes roamed over her and he could've sworn that she looked just as much like a fighter as the kitsune did.  
  
"You have the potential to be a great fighter. Potential is all it takes to get started. If I didn't see any hope for you, I never would have tried." He stared at her surprised expression for a moment before he closed his eyes. "Continue." She sighed and did as she was told.  
  
A half hour passed and Botan was still on the same stupid move.  
  
"I started you out on a hard one to accomplish because it will be easier in the end." Hiei said in even tones. She stared at him.  
  
"Easier!? You think starting me off with the hardest one will make it all easier in the end?" She asked in hysterics. Her mind had gotten it, but her body didn't.  
  
"Keep that up and I'll rip your precious voice box out. Keep going." She did it obediantly but continued to stare at him with a heated, angry expression. "The body needs to accept and get used to the moves you are performing. If your mind has it memorized, the body will not be far behind. The reason I'm making you do the hardest one first is because the easier ones will take less time once you see what we are trying to accomplish. You can't do it in five minutes." He stopped talking and saw her relax slightly. Her muscles were starting to take in the movements. They were starting to adjust to the difficult move. She would get it soon enough. He closed his eyes and continued to concentrate on her breathing and energy. She had a slightly lower energy level than when she had first started but that was expected. Her breathing was even and set.  
  
"This isn't getting me anywhere." She mumbled.  
  
"Yes it is, you are getting better. Keep going and shut up." He ordered. She did as she was told, always listening to her teacher. He was wiser and more skilled than she. Sure, the tournament was coming up fast and they had every little time to train left but she was improving. He had told her to concentrate before. She was concentrating on the movements and fluid motion of his swing and kicks and punches. She longed to be that good. She would never be as strong as they were in this time, but Hiei's training proved to make her better faster. He wasn't the type of teacher to let a student off so easily if they made a mistake. She was glad he was taking time out of his own training to teach her. She tried again and again to succeed. "I see whats wrong with you now." He walked over to her and stood behind her. "You're doing the move all wrong. Try this." He moved her arm up a little higher and told her to spread her apart more. "The movements will come easier and they will flow more." He stated, showing her what she was doing wrong and showing her the right way to do it.  
  
"Why didn't you notice it before?" She asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You were doing it right before, but then you started to get tired. Thats my guess. Now, try it like I showed you." They worked out all the stances in the movement and took about two minutes to do it again. He had told her to try it in different speeds. Then he showed her how it looked when it was fluent. There were no flaws when he did it and it was a quick blur. She had to accomplish that? No, she knew that she only had to do it so that she got better.  
  
"I see how to do it.." She trailed off, trying it again.  
  
An hour later, she accomplished it and started on another one. She wasn't complaining anymore, in fact she was silent and attentive, everything Hiei liked to have in a student of his. He suggested that when she wasn't training, she could occastionally slide around in a way of an attack.  
  
"I'll try that, thanks." She smiled at him. She was starting to get in a good mood. "It must be about 6, right?" She asked and he nodded thoughtfully. "Yukina will be coming with breakfast."  
  
"I know, all the more reason for you to stop talking and start moving." She nodded and got on with her lesson. By the time Yukina got there at 6:30, Botan had accomplished three moves. She gleefully ate and watched the sun move in it's upward decent. She remembered that moment on the roof with Kurama. She smiled warmly and ate the meal in a daze. "Will you quit with the warm looks? I'm losing my appetite." She glared at him.  
  
"It isn't my fault. I can't help it that I feel happy. I mean, I got kind of far so far, don't you agree?" She asked. He seemed to consider it and think it over.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You still have a lot of work to do before you even think that you're ready for the tournament. I guess you got lucky before when you were battling." She took offense.  
  
"Yusuke does fine and luck is always on his side!" He glared at her.  
  
"Not exactly. He's been working hard with the kitsune and deserves some credit atleast. You know he is still the team leader. I wouldn't under estimate him again if I had to battle him. I do not fear him, I somewhat respect him. Youko Kurama also deserves respect. Youko is definately a very worthy foe. I am still suprised from that incident." He said rudely. She blinked.  
  
"What was it like to be partner to someone as powerful as him?" She asked softly.  
  
"I suppose you'd have to ask someone that was his partner longer." He mused. She stared at him. His eyes took on a far away look in them. She looked over at Yukina and smiled slightly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama trained with Yusuke again, only this time, Kuwabara joined in. Kurama was only watching them fight, just like Genkai did. He pointed something out and then fought with the person that made the mistake.  
  
"You know we'll be ready for the tournament when it gets here." Yusuke said, sighing and leaning back against the tree. He was going to watch Kurama and Kuwabara fight.  
  
"Yes, of course." Kurama said, launching a punch that Kuwabara couldn't dodge. He flew backwards and almost kept his footing, except for a tree root that happened to trip him.  
  
"AHH!" He screamed, his arms flailing wildly as he fell backwards. He groaned when he fell against the ground and a root dug into his back. "Damn.."  
  
"You really need to learn how to balance yourself out a little more." Kurama said bluntly. He sighed. These two needed some work, that was for sure. They often used brute force and sometimes that was needed. Yet, sometimes someone's brain needed to be used. There were some times where you could spare yourself a lot of pain by out-smarting your oppenent. "And you also need to learn how to out-smart a few tricky opponents. You can sometimes save yourself a lot of pain that way. Hiei even uses it. He should teach Botan a few things about it, if she is going along well. Now, as for you two, you need more speed and you need to learn how to balance yourselves correctly."  
  
"But we know how to balance." Yusuke protested, even though he knew it was futile to try and talk this fighter out of it.  
  
"It isn't like that Yusuke. You can balance pretty well on your own but you need to balance out your energy as well. I can teach you a few tricks that I learned in Makai. It was old knowledge and I doubt there are any around who could master it. Apparitions think they don't need it, so it has passed out of their very knowledge." He paused to consider it. "It is quite easy to learn, actually to humans that are in touch with spirit energy. Hiei knows this trick as well."  
  
"It seems as if we really do have a chance on this after all." Yusuke said thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll take the challenge." Kuwabara got himself off the ground and raised his hands.  
  
"I will, too, Kurama!" He glared at Yusuke. "I will beat you soon enough Urameshi."  
  
"You will not turn these attacks against each other now. We will only practice and learn." He sat down cross-legged, right where he was. Yusuke and Kuwabara moved a little closer to him so that they could hear his quiet words. Then they sat down and watched him. "Now, I want you to concentrate on an object. You can send more or less of your spirit energy, just concentrate for now." They didn't know how he got them, but he opened both of his hands with a rock in each one.  
  
"Why? What good will it do?" Kuwabara asked curiously.  
  
"Sometimes, you can even control your spirit energy. You may have control of it now, but you can get the same amount of attack out with less energy used. Understand?"  
  
"So you want us to stare at rocks." Yusuke said dryly. Kurama opened one eye and looked at him.  
  
"Yes, that would be helpful in aiming your attack." He said smartly. Yusuke sighed. His mentor was one sarcastic person, not that he minded. He liked Kurama. He knew a lot of stuff that could be useful to their team and to them. He focused his attention on the rock. He could punch this stupid thing and crack it. But that wasn't what Kurama wanted him to do. "Now, focus on the rock and start to power your attack." The kitsune looked at Kuwabara. "Yours will act differently, because of your weapon." Kuwabara nodded and watched Yusuke. A small glow started at the tip of his finger.  
  
"Now what?" He asked, looking to Kurama.  
  
"Now, I want you to pull the attack back. You used way too much energy just for that. If you use this trick, you could use atleast 10 spirit gun attacks. You could only use three, am I correct?" He asked directly, his serious and calm voice was eerie.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then try to focus on your energy now that you know where the rock is. It is right in front of you and a little to the right." He paused to see that Yusuke was concentrating. "Force some of your energy back. Now, I want a weak one. I want you to think about the rock and how much force it would take to destroy it." Then, Yusuke opened his eyes and took aim. Sweat started beading on his forehead and a small ball of light blue energy was force out. He looked at Kurama, who nodded. Yusuke released it.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" The small ball shot forward and struck the rock right in the middle, causing the entire rock to crumble.  
  
"Not bad for a first try."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan eased herself into the hot bath water. It felt so relaxing. Time to think. She had finished quite early with her exercises and got to relax. Kurama, Yusuke, nor Kuwabara were back yet from their training. She wondered how they were doing. She dunked herself under the water and rinsed the sweat off her body. Then, she scrubbed it all away with soap. Her next task was to get the small blades of grass and particles of dirt out of her hair. Then she used conditioner to soften it and get rid of most of the tangles. Her next duty was to relax and think about stuff. She thought about that sweet moment on the roof with Kurama. She sighed and smiled, sliding down into the warm water. She wondered if they had gotten back yet. Maybe, maybe not. Her amethyst eyes focused on a short towel. DAMN! She suddenly realized that she forgot her clothes in her room. That means that.. She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. The sooner I get out, the better. She thought as she drained the water. Then she wrapped the towel securely around her frame. This towel is shorter than half the skirts I own.. Her mind raced and so did her heart. She could hear it pounding in her ears. What if Kurama and the others saw her? She blushed just thinking about it. The towel only covered what was important, but it showed too much leg for her liking. Then she sighed. What can I do about it now? She almost laughed at herself for such stupidity. She pressed her ear to the door and heard their voices. So they had returned. She couldn't stay in the bathroom all night, so there went her second back-up plan. She opened the door and went down the hall until she got to the doorway that led into the living room. She bit her lip, held her breath, and peered in. No one was looking. She darted across the hall and used her new found speed to get her across.  
  
"A little nervous?" She heard a quiet voice. She sensed the amusement in his voice. She looked up hesitantly to see Kurama staring back at her. Her face turned white then she blushed in embarrassment. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into her room. She stared at the floor. She never thought much of her body. She didn't think she was very pretty. She thought Keiko was, though, and Shizuru and Yukina, but not her. "What's wrong?" She felt his finger under her chin then a slight tug. She was then staring right into his eyes. He had bent down to eye level.  
  
"I'm not very beautiful.." She trailed off as she looked over to see her reflection in the full-length mirror. She saw him look over and return her gaze in the mirror.  
  
"You are to me." He said softly, looking back at her. She gave him a startled look. "Look again." He watched as she looked over her barely covered body in the mirror. She looked back at him.  
  
"I'm not like Yukina or Keiko.. or Shizuru.. I'm not pretty." She said in a low voice. He pulled her gaze up to meet his again. His eyes smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"I don't want you to be like them. I love you just the way you are." He said lowly.  
  
"Kurama.." She whispered, her eyes wide. He pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You don't have to be like them to be pretty, Botan. I want you to understand that." She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"But.." Her eyes watered. She clutched his shirt and buried her face into his chest. He picked her up and set her on her bed then detached her from him.  
  
"Just listen to me. I can hardly take my eyes off you and every time I look at you, you take my breath away. You are beautiful, love." He then stood up but felt her hand holding his.  
  
"Thank you so much, Kurama-kun." She said, looking up at him. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Get some rest. You've got a lot to do tomorrow. Training with Hiei is never easy and I'm suprised that you've managed this far." He left and closed the door behind him. She stared at the wooden door for a minute before she sighed and stood up. Then she dried herself off and got dressed. She heard some laughing from the other room as she slid a shirt over her head. Then she walked out and peeked into the room. Yusuke was blushing and glaring at Kuwabara. Keiko noticed Botan standing in the doorway and smiled.  
  
"Come join us, Botan!" She got up and dragged the poor girl over to the circle.  
  
"What are you all doing?" Botan asked in confusion.  
  
"We're playing truth or dare!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next chapter will contain:  
  
- Truth or Dare  
  
- More training  
  
- A Yusuke and Keiko moment  
  
- And of course, Kurama and Botan moments  
  
All on the next chapter, Truth or Dare; Training Pt. 3  
  
-Jess- 


	13. Truth or Dare Training Pt 3

-Tricked-  
  
-Disclaimer- I do not own.  
  
As promised, here is the 13th chapter to Tricked.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: Truth or Dare; Training Pt. 3  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh dear.." Botan really wished she had went to bed, but this could be fun. Even Hiei was dragged into this so she didn't mind as much. She got shoved into a spot next to Kurama and he gave her a weary smile.  
  
"You all know the rules. You have to do what the person says on a dare and you have to tell the truth on truth. Here we go!" Keiko squealed happily. "Since Kuwabara suggested it, he should go first." Kuwabara searched the circle of people until his gaze landed on Hiei.  
  
"Shorty, truth or dare?" Hiei glared at him.  
  
"I do not wish to participate in this annoying and stupid game." He scowled and got up, leaving the circle to go and sit in his dark corner.  
  
"Pick again." Keiko said excitedly. Yusuke frowned.  
  
"Urameshi, truth or dare?"  
  
"I'll have to go with.. dare."  
  
"I dare you to--" Kuwabara got cut off when Genkai came into the room.  
  
"Keep it down, you little nuisances. I am trying to sleep." She grumbled something like 'stupid kids' and 'dimwit'. Botan sighed and chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. She blocked out the others and sat there thoughtfully. She hadn't realized ten minutes had passed and she had her eyes closed, her head leaning against Kurama's shoulder until someone shook her slightly.  
  
"Botan, wake up." She heard Keiko's voice but she didn't want to move. She was far too comfortable and she smelled the strong, yet pleasant scent of roses lingering near her.  
  
"Botan!" That was Yusuke. She opened her eyes and blinked the blurriness away. "Its your turn." She yawned and blinked innocently at the people in the circle.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I fell asleep."  
  
"I asked you truth or dare." Keiko piped up. She lifted her head off Kurama's shoulder and stared at her friend.  
  
"I dunno.. I think I'll try truth." She said, yawning again. Keiko looked at Yusuke and smiled.  
  
"Do you like Kurama?" Botan blinked and raised her eyebrow. She stared at her friend with a half-smile on her face.  
  
"Of course I do." She wanted to fall over and laugh at the looks everyone was giving her. Her answer was so simple and truthful, as if she expected them to ask. "Let me guess, Keiko! Yusuke told you about the 'sitting incident'?" Keiko nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's your turn, Botan." She watched as Botan grinned and looked over everyone. She was half expecting the girl to choose Kurama.  
  
"Yukina, truth or dare?" The koorime stared at her with her mouth slightly open.  
  
"T-Truth.." She was nervous and they could all tell. Kuwabara was praying that Botan asked her something about him.  
  
"Hm." Botan thought for a minute. "How do you feel about Kuwabara?"  
  
"Kazuma?" Yukina glanced at him out of the corner of her pretty crimson eyes. "Well.." Botan could tell everyone was interested now, even Hiei. He was ready to beat Kuwabara to a pulp if he laid a finger on his sister. "I- I guess.. I like him."  
  
"How so?" Everyone forgot about the game and were now involved in watching Yukina blush and get over her speech impediment. Botan realized that Shizuru had asked the question. The girl had a liking to Yukina, almost so much that she looked at her like a sister.  
  
"A.. lot?" She queried. Kuwabara blushed slightly when everyone looked at him. "Can we get back to the game now?"  
  
"Sure." Everyone said in unison as they settled themselves back into their original positions.  
  
"Keiko, truth or dare?" Yukina asked. Keiko blinked and gave a thoughtful look.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to.." She was having a hard time thinking of one. Suddenly, Shizuru snapped her fingers.  
  
"This game is getting old. How about some 'spin the bottle'?" Yukina's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "I won't make you kiss someone that's the same gender or a relative. I'm not that cruel." There were a few sighs of relief. "But if you're opposite gender, then you have to kiss the one the bottle lands on. Anyone have a bottle?"  
  
"I do." Kuwabara finished his soda and handed her the empty bottle. "But--"  
  
"I don't care. It can be a friendly kiss toward a friend or something." Botan glared at Shizuru.  
  
"I think he might've been trying to ask you where we have to go. I don't feel like kissing someone in front of a circle of people." Yukina nodded her head in agreement, along with everyone else. Shizuru thought for a minute.  
  
"Just go out in the hallway." She said dismissively. "I won't be joining this game, but Hiei will." She walked over and dragged the koorime into the circle. Hiei growled and threatened them all but then sat in brooding silence as he waited for the game to begin. He needed a chance to escape. "Don't even think about it. You'd be a coward if you didn't join." His pride didn't like either of the options but he had no choice so he sat there. "Start with Keiko." Keiko paled and glared at Shizuru.  
  
"What!?" She shrieked.  
  
"You heard me." Keiko sighed and bit her lip. She then spun the bottle and felt a nervous knot form in her stomach as it slowed to a stop, pointing at Yusuke. She blushed and they both got up and went out into the hallway. Shizuru grinned and winked at Botan, who smiled knowingly. Keiko bit her lip when Yusuke closed the door, ensuring their privacy. Butterflies flew around madly in her stomach when he turned around to look at her. He was uneasy about it, too. She smiled, while swallowing the lump in her throat. He smiled back at her and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Then it ended way too soon for both of them, but their nervousness was wasted on nothing. Yusuke opened the door and she walked back into the room, a small secretive smile on her face. When they sat back down, it was Botan's turn. She felt the same anxiety as Keiko.  
  
"Well.. here goes nothing." She said nevously. She spun the bottle and watched as it went around and around. Everyone watched as it slowed and landed on Hiei. They stared at each other with surprised looks on their faces. "Uhm.." Her eyes were wide.  
  
"Sorry, Botan. You know the rules." Shizuru said with a smirk. "Get going." Hiei made a face and refused to move.  
  
"But--" She tried again. Keiko grinned and shoved her toward the door while Kuwabara and Yusuke dragged the unwilling koorime along with them. Botan sighed and opened the door. Her eyes were lowered to the floor. "Lets make this quick." He nodded. Standing there for a second, neither of them moved. Botan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then blushed lightly and opened the door for him. Hiei sighed and walked out with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Are you happy now?" He demanded, sitting down in his corner, but Shizuru pushed him back into his spot. Kurama sighed. It was his turn.  
  
"Go Kurama." Yusuke said with a grin. Botan chewed her lower lip as he spun the bottle. It landed on her. The two got up without a fight and walked over to the door. He opened it and they walked in. "That time she went without a fight." Botan slowly leaned up as Kurama leaned down. They kissed for a few moments then parted. She lightly blushed.  
  
"What happened with Hiei?" He whispered. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jealous?" He shook his head and opened the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan opened her eyes. She yawned and sat up. Blinking the blurriness from her vision, she vaguely saw the time on the clock. She yawned again and laid back down, snuggling deeper into the folds of her blanket.  
  
"Time for training." A voice sounded on the other side of the door. She sat straight up. The voice wasn't cold, but calm. Why was Kurama getting her up?  
  
"What?" She walked over to the door and opened it. "Why did Hiei send you to wake me up?" Kurama smiled slightly.  
  
"We're training today. Hiei suggested we switch and see how the other has improved." She blinked.  
  
"But it's four in the morning!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hiei is getting Yusuke and Kuwabara up, so don't feel bad." He walked away, but not before calling out over his shoulder. "Get dressed and meet me at your training area."  
  
Botan slowly climbed the hill. 4:16 AM.. She blinked when she didn't see Kurama where he said to meet her. She heard movement behind her and whirled around, pulling her sword free and just blocking a hit from his rose whip. He smirked.  
  
"What in the world did you try to sneak up on me for?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"It's all part of your training plan. The tournament is coming up faster than we expected. Two days left. Tomorrow is the last day of training." He explained, his emerald eyes gleaming in the darkness behind them.  
  
"Are you going to transform into him for the tournament?" He stared at her.  
  
"If need be. Of course, he would enjoy coming out and fighting for a change." He smirked and lowered himself into a position she seen him use in other fights. She lowered herself into position and got herself ready for his attack. "Don't expect me to go easy on you." He launched at her swung his whip. She blocked that and dodged an attack from his foot. He jumped up and swung downward with his whip.  
  
Botan blocked and dodged more attacks. Her legs were going to give out underneathe her. It was noon and they had been going all morning, never stopping. Kurama had broken a sweat and was blocking her attacks and dodging her others. Yukina had been watching them for a while now. She could hardly see every attack. Botan had certainly improved, Kurama noticed. Hiei was a good teacher, and a tough one.  
  
"Getting better."  
  
"Time for a break?"  
  
"No." Botan sighed. She felt sweat rolling down her face and her training outfit was soaked. She could feel it sticking to her back. She was panting heavily but refused to give up and fall over. He was still quite fast but had slowed considerably. She felt as though her heart was going to burst through her chest.  
  
"Can we stop now?" She asked. She fell to her knees. She wasn't used to this.  
  
"Yeah, you'll need your energy for what I'm going to teach you. It'll be a back-up thing incase you can't use the sword." Kurama stopped and sat down. Botan fell forward and caught her breath.  
  
"Mmmph.." She closed her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at him. Yukina left and wished them luck. "Will we train tomorrow?"  
  
"You'll be with Hiei again, unless he wants to train with those two." Kurama looked over at her.  
  
"So, I might train with you again?" He nodded. She laid her head back down and smiled. "I guess that would be fine."  
  
"No one's asking you." He said playfully. "In fact, its up to your sensei."  
  
"Oh, really?" She asked blandly. "Well, he is a better teacher than you." Kurama looked over and stared at her.  
  
"Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara are better students than you." She growled. "There you go with that growling thing again."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats it of the 13th chapter.. Wow.. this is my longest fic.. sort of. 


	14. Training Pt 4

-Tricked-  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14 - Training Pt. 4  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama sat down on his bed. It was quite early, but there was nothing to do. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. He got up and smiled at Botan when he opened it. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as hard as she could.  
  
"You know, I've forgiven you for earlier." She smiled up at him playfully. He shut the door and she followed him over to his bed. She sat down next to him and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.  
  
"I thought you'd be sleeping." He turned and looked at her. She shrugged.  
  
"I guess I wasn't as tired as I thought. Besides, it's only 9 o'clock." She grinned up at him. "What do you expect me to do, stare at the ceiling until I know how many holes are in it?" He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"You stole my idea."  
  
"Funny." She climbed up more on the bed and got behind him. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him back to her. "Let's enjoy these moments of peace before we have to battle and train." He relaxed instantly in her arms. She rested her head on his and smelled the sweet scent of roses.  
  
"I'm with you." His emerald eyes closed and he leaned back more fully. A smirk passed his lips and he turned around quickly, surprising her enough so that she fell back on the bed. He sat on top of her and leaned down, pressing himself fully on her. "Feel familiar?" She shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her cool skin. He then looked her in the eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately responded. All thoughts were in the back of their minds..  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan brushed his silky red locks of hair back so that she could see into those gorgeous emerald eyes. She smiled at him. Kurama pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. He was tired.  
  
"Sweet dreams, love." He said, opening his eyes again and kissing her forehead lovingly. She looked up at him and kissed his lips gently.  
  
"Good night, sweety." She put a slight emphasis on the last word, just to see if he'd notice. He smiled down at her and closed his eyes. She fell asleep, content, warm, and in his arms. Just like she always wanted to fall asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan opened her amethyst eyes when she felt Kurama move from her side. She sat up and held the blanket to her chest. He was tying his belt to his white training outfit. He then turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"I'll get you your training outfit. Sit tight." She nodded and watched as he walked out of the room. She looked down at the blanket and blushed slightly when she thought about their night. She heard the door open again a few minutes later. He handed her the fresh clothes then kissed her gently. "I'm going to ask Hiei about today's training schedule. Get dressed and meet us outside." She nodded and waited until he left the room. She got up and did what she was told. She raced outside and smiled at them.  
  
"We're holding a small tournament of our own. It will be held in the same area we've been training only in a different spot." Hiei said, his gaze going directly toward her.  
  
"How will you decide who we're fighting?"  
  
"Completely random." He held up small slips of paper. "These have your names on them. You will pick the name of your opponent." His dark brown eyes looked around the group.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to us." Botan said with a smile.  
  
The first to pick was Hiei. They weren't going in order so it was whoever got to the small cup got to go first. He stared at the slip of paper.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei looked to his partner and opponent. Kurama nodded and walked to the 'ring'. They had walked to a ring of Genkai's that was used to train her students. It was big and made out of rock. It looked like a boulder, but it was flat on top and circular in shape. It wasn't very tall, though. Kurama and Hiei jumped in. They looked to Yukina, who was to be the referee. She was standing near the edge of it in her normal blue kimono.  
  
"The rules are simple." She raised her voice so that she could be heard by those outside of the ring. Keiko was there as well, and so was Shizuru. "It is almost an anything goes. You will not fight to the death, but until you stay down or out of the ring for the normal ten counts." Hiei had figured that the closest thing to the real tournament would help them get used to it. "You can forfeit. It is required that you fight with all that you have and give it your best." She looked at the two fighters, standing in the ring and looking like they were ready for anything. Botan noticed that Kurama still had his normal calm aura. "Ready.. Begin!" Hiei launched quickly at Kurama, who dodged it easily. Kurama took a rose from his hair and transformed it into his famous weapon, the Rose Whip. Hiei took his katana out and started to slash at him. The kitsune managed to dodge his attacks. Suddenly, the sly fox had gotten behind him. Hiei felt the whip come in contact with his back. He staggered a bit but he wasn't going down without a fight. He used his lightning speed to try and confuse the red- head. Kurama simply closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
"It seems as though Hiei is trying to confuse him, but Kurama has closed his eyes and seems to be listening." Kieko said loudly enough for the viewers that might not be paying attention to the fight, but to the ref. in the middle. Kurama stayed like that until he felt the wind from the speedy koorime. He dove forward and caught Hiei off-guard. The koorime was slammed against the ground and they rolled from the momentum that had been caused by the speed. Both fighters quickly jumped to their feet and stared each other down. Hiei was certain that the kitsune couldn't have gotten stronger just by training with the diety that was his student. It was possible, however. Kurama had told him that they fought all day and that fighting her was like fighting a slightly stronger opponent that got on your nerves because you couldn't beat them. He launched forward and swung his katana out, making contact with Kurama. It lightly grazed his stomach, but it seemed to not have any effect, for the kitsune was trying to attack him again within moments.  
  
"We have almost equally matched fighters here." Shizuru added her two cents worth. "Their levels are almost the same, let's see who wins. This should be an exciting match that'll keep you on the edge of your seat!" She really didn't like acting or sounding excited but Keiko had insisted. Hiei dove in again and punched Kurama in the stomach then tried to knock his weapon out of his hand. Kurama, of course, was expecting this. He brought up his right fist and made contact with Hiei's chest. The koorime felt the wind being knocked right out of his lungs.  
  
"Kurama brought up a nice uppercut." Yuusuke commented. He was watching all of this with wide eyes. This was to be the result of their hard work in training. His gaze wandered to Botan, who stood with her legs slightly parted and her arms crossed. She had changed. She wasn't the diety she once was. It looked like both Hiei and Kurama had rubbed off on her. He focused his eyes back on the fight at hand. It looked like Kurama improved.  
  
"This is a really close fight." Keiko said, her eyes wide. Kurama's luminous emerald eyes still held the same look of the eerie calmness he always had. They dove for each other again and Hiei hit Kurama right in the stomach with the hilt of his katana. Kurama stared at the koorime with wide eyes. He staggered back and gasped for breath. The he moved to the side and barely evaded the koorime's next attack. Kurama recovered and ignored the slight pain in his stomach. He attacked with as much force as he had. He missed and got hit in the back by Hiei's foot. Once again, he staggered, but recovered quicker. He then jumped out of the way of Hiei's blade. He whirled around and slashed with his whip. Hiei just barely got out of the way, but it grazed his right arm. He landed and jumped forward, ready to end the fight. Kurama's eyes flickered gold and he lunged forward. The two collided in the middle of the ring. Everyone was silent and were holding their breath. Hiei fell backwards, as did Kurama. They were panting and just lying there, on their backs. Kurama slowly pushed himself up and stood on his feet on the fourth count. Yukina continued her count.  
  
"Nine.. Ten. Kurama is the winner!" Yukina smiled brightly then walked over to Hiei. She kneeled down and helped him stand.  
  
"You got.. better, kitsune." He said, looking over at Kurama.  
  
"So did you, Hiei." Kurama exited the ring and they all waited until Yukina got Hiei out of the ring. Shizuru came over and helped him down. He complained that he was fine but it was no use arguing.  
  
"Now, let's pick some names." Keiko walked over to the cup and pulled out a slip of paper. She stared at it. "Kuwabara, come over here and pick a name." He walked over and pulled out a name.  
  
"Urameshi." He grinned and held up the paper. Yuusuke sighed. He stepped into the ring and wished that he didn't have to fight Kuwabara. But on the other hand, he was glad that he didn't have to fight Hiei or Kurama.  
  
"The same rules apply." Yukina said, holding her hand up. "In the second match of the day Yuusuke versus Kuwabara! Ready.." The two fighters got into their stances and their gazes went to Yukina. "Begin!" She lowered her arm and Kuwabara charged forward. Yuusuke dodged his attack and grabbed Kuwabara's wrist. He punched Kuwabara in the stomach then threw him down. Kuwabara took a minute to recover then jumped up and started launching punches at him.  
  
"You can tell that they both improved." Botan said, her eyes following the movements of the fighters. Kurama was sitting next to her, watching the two trade punches and kicks.  
  
"Yes, they have." He smiled slightly. She looked over at him and saw the proud look on his face. He knew that he helped them in some way but they got most of the credit for learning it and staying patient. Yuusuke threw a punch and it connected with Kuwabara's jaw. Then he launched a series of more and Kuwabara fell backwards. Yukina took that as her cue.  
  
"One.. two.. three.. four.." By the fourth count, Kuwabara started trying to get up. He didn't have much of a chance to, though. He was in some pain. She continued to count. "Yuusuke is the winner!" Kuwabara got up and almost fell, if not for Shizuru. She took him out of the ring and frowned. Her brother never seemed to win.  
  
"And the next match will be Botan." Keiko announced. "Come up here and pick your opponent." Botan stepped forward and stared at the cup. She drew one of the two slips of paper and looked at the name. She turned around and stared at the two fighters that had won.  
  
"Kurama." A small smirk crossed her face. Keiko and the others stared as the two entered the ring.  
  
"I guess you can count on this being an exciting semi-final fight!" Keiko said with a smile. Yukina nodded.  
  
"The winner of this match will face Yuusuke in the next fight. Are you ready?" She held up her hand again. Botan moved into her stance, Kurama did the same. "Begin!" Her hand came down and the fighters moved forward. Everyone could tell this was going to be an intense fight. Botan and Kurama both dodged the others attack. A series of attacks went before either of them stopped and jumped back. Kurama got his rose whip out and they stared at each other for a moment before he lashed out with it. She pulled her katana out and blocked it. They started attacking each other again. Inside the ring, they were enemies. It was an understanding between them. No friendship or love came in the ring with them. Botan moved from side to side, getting closer as she dodged his attacks. She hit him and they rolled because he grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him.  
  
"Now they're rolling because Kurama grabbed her wrist. Smart move." Shizuru said. Botan struggled and freed her wrist but wasn't expecting the attack that was about to hit her. He was sliding on his back and she was almost on top of him. He used Hiei's technique and she wound up in the air for a second. He pulled his legs up and kicked her stomach. The wind was forced right out of her and she flew toward the other side of the ring. She hit and landed on her stomach, sliding to a stop. Kurama got to his feet and watched as she did the same, only slower. She was bending over and holding her stomach. The force of the blow made tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them away and gasped for breath. Botan panted and gazed at him. He returned her gaze then moved forward. He knew she wasn't going to move as fast as she originally could because the pain. He was right but she moved as fast as she was able to, which was fast enough to get out of the way. He expected this and swung around, connecting his kick in her side. He was more experienced than her but she had put up a good fight.  
  
"Will she get up after that brutal kick in the side?" Keiko leaned forward in anticipation. Hiei watched, knowing she could get up. She flew in the opposite direction and went right past Yukina, who moved out of the way. Botan hit the ring and it caused her to roll. She landed on her back just at the end of the ring. Yukina waited until she stopped then started her count. Kurama stood up straight and watched as Botan struggled to get up. She clutched her stomach and got up by the seventh count.  
  
"She's up!" Kuwabara muttered, surprised.  
  
"She has some will to win." Shizuru commented. Hiei watched as she stood there, looking Kurama in the eyes. Her eyes were blank of all emotion. She was trained well, but she didn't have the battling experience that Kurama had. The kitsune made his way swiftly over. She bit her lip and waited until he was in close range. She pulled her leg back and kneed him in the stomach. She then stared down at him as he kneeled before her, clutching his stomach. She kicked him and he flew back, but not too far. He got up and used his whip again. She barely dodged it. She saw that when she was fighting, her katana had fallen out of her hand. It was over behind him, on the other side of the ring. She continued to dodge, but it got wrapped around her ankle. He pulled and she fell forward. She cried out and laid there, trying to conjure up enough energy and will to get up.  
  
"One.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. sev-" Yukina stopped the count when Botan got up. Her breathing had lowered to a normal pant and she had enough energy to dodge attacks and get her katana. Either that or she'd have to fight him without it. She remembered the back-up plan he had taught her yesterday. It wasn't much, but it should work. She started to move around so that he'd think she was going to attack him. She threw a few punches at him and got him into dodging. Then she forced her spirit energy into her fist and connected it with his stomach. He fell backwards and she fell to her knees. He got up and she knew she was finished. She could hardly move and her only option was to fight with all she had. She got to her feet and they both stood there, staring. He seemed to know that she was weakened considerably. But so was he. She started forward and punched and blocked and dodged. She gave it all she had but that wasn't good enough. He was stronger than her and he had more battle experience. He finally hit her in the stomach and she fell. She knew she wasn't going to get up in time. Yukina started to count and Botan struggled to get up. "Kurama is the winner once again!" She smiled when he went over to help Botan stand.  
  
"Good job.." She said tiredly. He smiled down at her.  
  
"You did well." He said, pulling her arm up over his shoulders. He pulled her up and she went along with it. She was still struggling to breathe. "Will you be alright?" She nodded and stood up more fully.  
  
"After the intermission, I'll be able to be ref., that is if Yukina wants to get out of the ring." She looked over at the koorime. Yukina nodded and stepped out of it.  
  
"I would be glad to get out of there. I might get hit." She smiled and went over to converse with the other girls. Kurama gently settled Botan against a tree and sat next to her. "Do you want me to heal you?" Yukina kneeled down in front of Botan. "It'll do you no good in the ring if you can't run out of the way." She healed the fighter and stood up.  
  
"Thank you, Yukina. Now I can catch some of that action up close." She winked at the girl and returned Kurama's gaze.  
  
"I never expected that last punch." He smiled when she blushed slightly. "Was that the back-up technique?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that I wasn't going to be able to reach my katana in time." Hiei walked over with the weapon and handed it down to her.  
  
"That was a nice fight you put up. I was surprised you got that far with him." He jerked his head toward Kurama.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"The finals will begin in a few moments." Botan said, stepping into the ring. "If the two fighters were to step into the ring at this time, then the match will get started." She paused and watched as they got into their fighting stances. "Good luck to you both. Now, with the authority of this small tournament, let the final match.. begin!" Kurama allowed Yuusuke the first move. Then they both started trading punches and kicks in equal speed. Yuusuke didn't think he was going to win. After all, Kurama was wise in the strategy of battle and strong. He was strong in both ways, where as Yuusuke lacked in using his brain. "This fight starts off nicely, with each of the fighters giving out the same amount of speed and energy." Kuwabara and Hiei watched anxiously. Well, Kuwabara was. Hiei already guessed that Kurama was using his 'obnoxious habit'. He was testing Yuusuke, meaning he was holding back.  
  
"I wish he would quit doing that." The koorime muttered under his breath. He watched as Kurama's speed steadily moved higher until he was at his maximum. Both of the demons were physically and mentally stronger than the spirit detective, but Yuusuke had a lot of dumb luck. The match was going to be entertaining. Yuusuke tried to hit the sly kitsune but he continued to dodge as if he was gently stepping to the side. He didn't know how he was going to do this. If Kurama could dodge his punches and kicks at the same time, then he could most definately dodge the spirit gun. Kurama started his own series of punches and kicks, but Yuusuke had to try to dodge them all. He was having such a hard time doing it. A few grazed his arm and cheek and a few hit dead on. When he went to hit the kitsune, Kurama jumped up and retaliated with a blow in the back by his foot. It went on and on like that for a while. Kurama got knocked down a couple of times and Yuusuke got hit numerous times. Once, he had to struggle to get up. Kurama kicked him in between the shoulder blades and Yuusuke fell forward. He stayed down, but tried getting up. He was as helpless as Botan was when she tried to get up.  
  
"Kurama is the winner!" Botan said, sounding just like the announcer. She held his arm up and smiled cheerfully. "I think you all did a wonderful job. This tournament had come to a close with Kurama as the winner."  
  
"Good job!" Keiko said when the kitsune jumped down from the ring. Kuwabara had already gone to get Yuusuke.  
  
"Nicely done, kitsune." Hiei said in a cold tone of voice. "You did well."  
  
"I guess Yuusuke's luck didn't work this time." Kurama smiled over at the human boy. "He fought very well."  
  
"We should be getting back to the temple." Botan said with a smile. "None of us noticed that the sun is going down."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
When they got to the temple, they partied and held a congratulatory feast in honor of the small tournament. Genkai came out and watched them party. Botan sat down next to the old woman.  
  
"Don't you want to join in the fun?" She asked with a smile. She handed her a cup of tea, as Genkai had asked.  
  
"No." Botan got up and went over to see Kurama. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"How are you feeling, better?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. Keiko walked over and smiled at the two.  
  
"Lovebirds."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next chapter will be the beginning of the tournament. n.n Happiness! I've got to admit, this fic is good. I like it. Sometimes, I don't like my fics. I love most of my K/B's. I also like HSB, the IY one. Yeah, anyway, here's a sneak peek of the next chapter! Just 'cuz I love you reviewers.  
  
Botan stared, wide-eyed at the demons surrounding her. She wasn't used to this. The only two demons she liked were Kurama and Hiei. She felt nervous and edgy. A few demons were looking her over and she glared at them, daring them to look more. Filthy vermin. She moved closer to her team mates and glanced around. Why did it have to be like this?  
  
-Jess- 


	15. The Tournament Begins!

-Tricked-  
  
Finally! The moment you've all been waiting for! The tournament! WOO! n.n  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15 - The Tournament Begins!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan woke up and glanced at Kurama. He was still asleep. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:46 AM. She sighed and laid back. She wasn't tired anymore. She was nervous. It wasn't just a simple tournament. In these battles, one could lose their life. She was worried for Kurama and Hiei and the rest of her team. She wondered vaguely if she would win her matches. She glanced at the clock a little while later and it read 4:32 AM. She looked back up at Kurama. He looked so peaceful, like he always did. His mouth was slightly parted and it sounded like he was sighing. The rise and fall of his chest was slow and comforting. She pressed her ear to his chest and heard his heartbeat. It was calm and rythmic. She smiled and looked back up at him. She kissed his cheek and shook him gently.  
  
"Hey. Wake up." She whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes and gazed at her tiredly. "It's after 4:30." He blinked. His emerald eyes were still glazed over with sleep as he stared at her. He yawned.  
  
"4:30?" He questioned. He looked over at the clock and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Come on. We're leaving for the tournament today, remember?" He nodded and blinked at her. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You're so cute when you're asleep, you know that?" She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"No, but I do now." He smiled and looked over at her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
They met outside and exchanged glances. Kurama looked around them.  
  
"We've got a fight on our hands. This tournament will not be easy." He said in a warning tone. They all nodded in understanding.  
  
"No tournament ever was." Botan said with a smile. "You guys were either killing yourselves to get past one team, losing and breaking bones, or wasting your energy." Hiei looked over at her.  
  
"That is sometimes the only way to win." He pointed out. Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina walked over.  
  
"We'll meet you there, you guys. I'm sure Koenma will let us go." Botan nodded. "Be careful until then."  
  
"We will, Keiko." Yuusuke said with a grin. She hugged him and smiled.  
  
"If you die, I swear I'll kill you." He smirked at her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We'll see you there." The fighters left.  
  
They arrived at the spot where they were supposed to get on the boat. This tournament could decide between life and death. Botan stared, wide-eyed at the demons surrounding her. She wasn't used to this. The only two demons she liked were Kurama and Hiei. She felt nervous and edgy. A few demons were looking her over and she glared at them, daring them to look more. Filthy vermin. She moved closer to her team mates and glanced around. Why did it have to be like this? Kurama put his arm protectively around her. Hiei blinked.  
  
"Stay away from them. The elimination rounds should begin in less than five minutes." Kurama whispered in her ear. "Yuusuke, this crowd is getting restless."  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Their small conversation was cut short by a man walking out in the middle of the crowd.  
  
"The elimination rounds will begin now. Follow me to the ring." Yuusuke gave a curt nod to his team and they followed wordlessly. Botan still held Kurama's hand, looking around at all the demons glaring.  
  
"Do not let them get to you, Botan." Kurama said in a comforting voice. She nodded.  
  
"You will pair up. Only two of yer fighters may fight the rounds until they are beaten. Urameshi team, choose yer fighters." Kurama looked to Yuusuke.  
  
"We will rest after this, no doubt. Let Botan and I handle this." Yuusuke and the other, of course, had no problem with this. They agreed and the two stepped into the ring.  
  
"They will make a good team." Hiei said, his crimson eyes following the movements of the two.  
  
"Team Genji, please choose yours." And so the fights began. Botan nodded to Kurama and they let go of each other. They began the fight with metal clashing against metal and whip against claws and fangs. It was a brutal fight and Botan and Kurama won, of course. They faced off the next team and continued on. Botan needed this training to prepare.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuusuke and his team of four fighters got off of the boat and stood on the island they remembered from the Dark Tournament. It was to be held in the same place. Botan sighed. She was afraid to begin. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her something bad might happen. She knew they might not all make it out and it killed her. 'No matter what happens, I have to stay strong. I have to win as many times as I can. Team Toguro won't be here, I know. That is sort of a relief. It will be easier. This time it isn't on life or death that we come, but of our own free will.' She sighed.  
  
"Are you alright, love?" Kurama asked. Hiei smirked. He knew it. They were mates. Kurama probably marked her as his.  
  
"I'm fine. I guess it's the excitement and the nervousness getting to me." She replied. He understood what she meant. The times before the battles had always been hard on the fighters. They could barely contain their excitement, yet there was nervousness in there with it. It was killer on one's stomach.  
  
"Just try to relax. Everything will work out fine. I'm certain that you need not worry. We made it out of the last one alive. This one is bound to be easier because Toguro isn't here. I wouldn't say easier but.. we aren't as nervous." He said with an odd tone in his voice. That caught her attention.  
  
"You were scared, ne? Don't worry about being thought of as a coward in my eyes. You'll always be my brave hero." She giggled and he nodded, sort of.  
  
"I really wouldn't say scared but I suppose that was the feeling." She smiled and elbowed him. Yuusuke was watching them and realized that what Keiko had told him was right.  
  
"Chicken!" She taunted, catching the attention of the whole team. He smirked at her.  
  
"Don't make me sit on you again."  
  
"You wouldn't dare, Kurama."  
  
"I wouldn't?" He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He tried to ignore the screaming and laughing female but it was hard. "Say you're sorry, koibito."  
  
"I'm sorry.." He set her down and she smiled. "You'll be regretting that later."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Yuusuke smiled. They looked good together. The trusting and fun relationship they had could hold strong for ages.  
  
"Okay, you two. We need to find our rooms."  
  
"That would be no problem. I assume, you are the team that won?"  
  
"Team Urameshi." Botan said proudly. The man nodded and they followed him. Hiei was actually glad that those two finally hit it off. He could see how much each cared for the other. He was pleased that Kurama found a mate. 'Hell, if he didn't tell her soon, I would've literally knocked some sense into him.' Hiei thought with an amused look on his face. No one noticed though.  
  
"Here is the room. I am sorry but there are only.. four rooms."  
  
"Thats fine." Botan said cheerfully. They all knew what she meant. Kurama got the key and they departed from the group. As soon as they made sure everything was fine and secure in the rooms, they would all meet in Yuusuke's room. They put all their stuff away and Botan sat down on the bed. "It feels really weird.."  
  
"Hmm?" Kurama looked back at her.  
  
"Well.. y'know.. I've never been happier in my entire life than I have been ever since we.. found out about each other's feelings."  
  
"I'm pleased that you feel that way." He smiled and sat down next to her. "The funny thing is, it was the same way for me."  
  
"I still say you're cute when you're asleep." She poked him in the arm.  
  
"Hush!" He swatted at her arm and grinned. "Besides, you're even cuter."  
  
"What!?" She stood up, her eyes wide. "You watched me sleep?" She stared at him. He blinked. She then broke into hysterical laughter. He crossed his arms and frowned.  
  
"Just what is so amusing, Botan?"  
  
"You should've seen the look on your face."  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." He pretended to act all innocent.  
  
"Nothing my ass. Tell me." She pushed him down by his shoulders and kneeled on top of him. "Out with it."  
  
"If you'll let me up.."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"I said no. You're going to tell me now." She gave him an amused smile. "And hurry it up. They might think something." She licked her top lip and kissed his cheek. "Come now, koibito. Tell me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just tell me. I want to know what you said, moron."  
  
"That wasn't nice."  
  
"Stuff it. Now spill."  
  
"I said 'pathetic'." He confessed. She gave him a look he didn't like then got off of him.  
  
"Well, then, we'll see how you like it when I ask someone if I can use their floor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I might ask Hiei. He probably doesn't snore. Yuusuke and Kuwabara.. no." She tapped her chin. "Hiei. Yup. Keiko and Yukina will most likely be in those rooms with them. I'll ask Hiei.." He was staring at her, his eyes wide. She gave him a smile and slapped his arm playfully. "Moron. I was kidding. However, I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."  
  
"Why not?" He all but pouted. She glared at him.  
  
"Don't you dare pull that look on me!" She sighed. "Fine, I forgive you. Charges are dropped. Now, let's go!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats it fer now. No, I didn't feel like putting in all the fights. You all knew who was going to win anyway. =P Adios 'till the next chapter!  
  
-Jess- 


	16. The First Fight

-Tricked-  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16 - The First Fight  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuusuke and the others sat around on the couches and enjoyed the moments of peace.  
  
"Well, tomorrow, we'll be fighting in the first match." Hiei opened his eyes and smirked.  
  
"Thats a relief. I was hoping we would fight early." Botan looked over at him and pat him on the back.  
  
"We'll have a little fun tonight, to get rid of these feelings." She winked at Keiko.  
  
"Most definately. We can't have nervous fighters on our hands."  
  
"As long as you don't get us drunk."  
  
"We can't drink yet, moron." Yuusuke said, glaring at Kuwabara. Hiei smirked.  
  
"I wonder what it feels like to be an idiot." The koorime said. Everyone, but Kuwabara, laughed. He mumbled something like 'I'm not an idiot'. That made them laugh even harder. Well, Hiei chuckled, if you even want to call it that.  
  
"You kill me, Hiei." Yuusuke said with a grin. "I don't think he could answer that question because he doesn't know what an idiot is." Hiei nodded.  
  
"I have a feeling that he thinks we're the stupid ones, making up all these big words to confuse him." Everyone had a feeling that they were going to have a lot of fun.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan yawned and opened her eyes. She rolled over so her back was facing the wall. She looked right into his emerald eyes.  
  
"How long do we have?" She asked, tracing lazy circles on his chest with her finger. He thought for a minute.  
  
"They begin at noon." She glanced at the clock. 4:12 AM.  
  
"About eight hours." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know that only Hiei is awake. The others are probably still asleep."  
  
"We may be able to find Hiei out by the cliff above the ocean."  
  
"If we want to find him." She smiled and snuggled more into him. He smirked and rolled her over slightly, pushing up her shirt so it revealed her flat stomach. She blushed and glanced at him in surprise. He ran his fingers over her smooth, delicate skin. Then his smile turned sinister. He started to tickle her. She started laughing as quietly as she could. Then she managed to get him to stop so she tackled him and laid down on top of his back. He was lying on his stomach with her on top, laying down. "You'll pay for that." She moved his hair to the side and was sort of surprised when a gentle green vine encircled itself around her wrist. She blinked and looked over at him. Then another one came out, holding a red rose to her. It was so sweet.  
  
"For you." He said in amusement as he watched her. She was staring at the two vines in surprise. She gently reached out and took the flower. She held it up to her nose and inhaled the sweet aroma.  
  
"Do you always have to be so sweet to me?" She rolled off of him and watched as the two vines vanished in his silky red locks.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" He asked, his gaze on her. He was propping his head up with his arm and smiling at her.  
  
"But you only do it when you're in trouble." She gave him a playful smile and kissed him gently.  
  
"You don't seem to mind." She laughed softly.  
  
"Why would I mind?" He took his other hand and cupped her face with it. Then he brought his lips to hers in a gentle, loving kiss. He pulled away from her then smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't."  
  
"I don't." She smiled and ran her fingers over the silky petals of the rose. He watched her for a while, then he got up and went over to the bathroom that was on the other side of the room. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I need a shower." He said with a smile. He closed the door and she heard the water start. She sighed and decided to take one after him. She looked out the window. There was still a little while before the sun rose. She thought of the day's events. It was going to be her first real battle of life and death where no one could save her but herself. Kurama had said that he wouldn't let them kill her. He would probably interfere with the fight. Even if that meant their loss. Yuusuke would probably do that too. He was going to during the Dark Tournament, when Kurama was unconscious and Bakken was beating him. Hiei was going to fire as well.  
  
"They all have a certain bond." She whispered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan swallowed and edged closer to Kurama. The fight was to begin in five minutes. She was nervous. Who would get the first fight?  
  
"Would the Urameshi Team please report to the ring?" Yuusuke led them out and they stood in a group, waiting.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Botan." Kurama said soothingly. Just his voice helped intensely.  
  
"I'll try. This is my first match." She looked around and noticed that the other team was coming out. The two team leaders, Yuusuke and some weird- looking man got into the ring and decided on a one-on-one. The matches were to be decided by a dice roll. The tournament gave anyone the chance to go first but it was still fair all-in-all. No one said anything so the dice hit the ground. To Botan, it seemed like forever that she waited for the answer.  
  
"The first match will be.. Sozui and Kuwabara!" Hiei snickered.  
  
"Try not to lose, moron. We need all the wins we can get."  
  
"Shut up, shrimp!"  
  
"Use your anger in the ring, Kuwabara. Get moving!" Yuusuke practically pushed him into the ring. "I hope he doesn't lose."  
  
"This will be a fast match." Hiei said with a smirk. Something caught his eye and he turned around. Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko all got front-row seats. They were waving and watching anxiously.  
  
"Good luck, Kazuma!" Yukina said, cupping her hands in front of her mouth so that she would be heard. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at his weird-looking opponent.  
  
"Kurama!" Someone shouted from the seats. Touya and Jin waved at them with smiles. "Its been a while since we fought!"  
  
"An' darn its been a long time, Urameshi." Jin called. He was grinning and his ears were all pointed, which meant he was excited. Yuusuke waved to them and smiled. Then he turned back to the match at hand.  
  
"Begin!" Kuwabara attacked the man blindly with his spirit sword and swung everywhere where the demon was.  
  
"He has no strategy. What I taught him may go to waste, Yuusuke." Kurama looked over at his leader. "You should know that doing that will lessen his chances of winning a fight. I told both of you that swinging wildly and blindly may result in the loss of energy and strength. He will wear himself out before he even hits his opponent."  
  
"That's just his way, Kurama. I have no idea if he even learned anything from your training." Kurama nodded.  
  
"He did, but he better use it." Hiei snorted.  
  
"There is no way to teach him anything. The only thing he learned from your teachings is better speed and a little more strength." He said with a sigh.  
  
"I hope you are wrong, Hiei." Kuwabara seemed to be proving Hiei true. He then stopped attacking and stood there, trying to sense Sozui. He then waited until the demon was about to attack him until he hit the demon with his extended sword. It threw Sozui off for a while and allowed Kuwabara a chance to keep going and attack more. He took it and started to punch the demon's lights out. The ref. started to take count but the guy got up by two. He attacked Kuwabara, beating him to a pulp. He wavered on his feet and passed out. Sozui smirked and walked out of the ring as the winner. "Well, I can see we're going to have a problem about this." They rolled the dice.  
  
"And the next fighters will be Gehei and Yuusuke." Yuusuke sighed, took a look at his team mates and got into the ring.  
  
"I think we all know the out-come to this fight." Botan said with a sigh. Yuusuke almost never lost a fight except for the few with Kurama.  
  
"Its that obvious?" Hiei asked sarcastically. Kuwabara glared at him when he looked back at the loser.  
  
"Don't blame me, shorty!"  
  
"You fight the first match and you lose it. I can't blame you?" Botan sighed and shook her head. This was the beginning of an all-out war if it didn't get stopped.  
  
"Calm down, you two. Just watch the fight." She said warningly. Kuwabara shut his mouth, lest he get beaten up by the two on the outside of the ring who weren't fighting. Gehei and Yuusuke were fighting with no clue or care as to what their team mates were doing. Yuusuke dodged a punch quite narrowly and swung his fist, catching the guy almost off-guard.  
  
"That was nice." Kuwabara commented. He was too busy watching to notice that the other team members were looking them over. Kurama noticed and watched them out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Botan!" He looked over at her and she looked at him. She followed his signals and noticed the team watching them. She moved closer to him, pretending to watch the fight. Her eyes followed Yuusuke's movements and she stopped when she was beside him.  
  
"Why are they watching us?" She asked and he shrugged.  
  
"They probably want to know what we're able to do. I'd be careful if you're picked next." She nodded and moved out of the way, dragging Kurama with her, as Gehei flew their way.  
  
"Sorry about that, guys." Yuusuke grinned. The ten count took place and it determined that Yuusuke was the winner.  
  
"Just remember to take caution. Even if they are the first team, there is no way to determine how strong they are." Kurama warned her as her name came up on the dice.  
  
"And it will be Botan versus Gonshiro." Botan looked over at the man as he walked into the ring. He had light brown eyes and light blonde hair. His expression was calm and wise. She bit her lip, hoping against hope that she didn't lose this fight. She would pull every move she had just to win for her team.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
'Till the next chapter!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Jess- 


	17. Fighting For Life

-Tricked-  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17 - Fighting For Life  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan carefully chose her steps. She stood, facing him. Every moment felt like an eternity to her. She bit her lip and remembered all she had been taught. Her gaze moved to her teacher, Hiei. He was standing there, his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed, and his distrustful gaze on Gonshiro. Jin and Touya seemed to be interested. The last time the Urameshi Team fought, Genkai was in there. She wasn't now, though. Botan was.  
  
"Damn." Botan cursed herself under her breath. She sent a glare to the ref., waiting. The match began and Botan didn't hesitate to attack. She drew her katana and jumped forward. She could tell she was going to have a problem with this one. She got kicked in the back and bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry out. She turned it into an attack and rolled back onto her feet, using a spring in her step to leap forward faster. She gave him a small cut on his leg. If she got him in the leg then that should slow him down. He brought his leg up and kneed her in the stomach. She felt the wind being knocked out of her. She fell but got back on her feet as quickly as she was able.  
  
"Come on, girl. Is this the best you got?" She smirked.  
  
"No, I'm just warming up." She put her palm on the blade of her katana and stared at him. She frowned then leaped forward. She drew the edges of the blade across her soft skin. She felt it penetrate. She swung downward when she was above him. He had no time to run or to dodge. He was hit in the chest. She felt it penetrate his skin. She heard the sickening scream as she was throw off him. She pulled her weapon with her and landed on one knee. She put her uninjured hand on the ground, the katana hitting the ring.  
  
"You.." Gonshiro fell forward, into the dark red puddle of his blood. She knew it was over. There was no way he would ever move without someone moving him.  
  
"And Botan wins the match!" The ten count had been successful, that much was clear. Botan stood up, some of her long, cerulean blue locks falling from her ponytail. She looked over at her team. She had not failed them after all. Her profile looked pretty, Kurama noticed. She had a certain defiance showing in her eyes. It was as if she were inviting them to fight her and lose.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
They won their first fight and got to sit in a small room and bandage their wounds. Botan simply wrapped both of her hands in the medical tape they provided. Other than two huge bruises, one on her back and one on her stomach, beside the soreness.  
  
"I'm fine, I already told you." She glared at Kurama and Keiko. They were fussing over her. Yuusuke gave her a proud grin and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You did really good out there." He said softly. She smiled. "I can tell you tried really hard. The match didn't last all that long, but it was good to see you fight. Good to know that you can really protect yourself in future battles."  
  
"Yes." Kurama agreed. His gaze went to her. He stared into her eyes. "These will be very dangerous battles and you know it. Take careful measures and do not play games out there. Sometimes it may be necessary, but avoid it. As much as you can."  
  
"Okay." She wanted to get off the depressing subject of dangerous battles and get their minds from the stress. "Let's go watch the fights." They nodded and went to go and watch up on one of the balconies. "How fast do you think these will go?"  
  
"They usually do not last long." Hiei answered with a shrug. "You should know."  
  
"But you know a lot more than I do about fighters when looking at them." She said with a frown. He looked over at her.  
  
"With all that fighting instinct, figure it out yourself." She glared at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Just watch their speed, their fighting style, and the looks of their strength." Kurama said in a playful tone, teasing Hiei. Her mentor would not tell her, but he will.  
  
"Nicely spoiled, Kurama." Hiei commented.  
  
"Thank you." Hiei snorted. "Besides, she needs to know." Botan enjoyed watching the friends fight. They weren't as hostile as Kuwabara and Yuusuke, which was really surprising. Demons are usually more hostile than humans. In fact, Kurama and Hiei's bickering sounded more playful and teasing. Hiei's wasn't by voice but it was intentionally.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama chewed on his lower lip in anticipation. The dice fell to the ground.  
  
"And it will be.. Kurama versus Yoshino." The two fighters exchanged glances. They stepped into the ring. Kurama could tell this wouldn't be quick and easy. There was something about that man that intrigued him. It curved his interest.  
  
"Let the match begin!" The crowd roared, waiting to see more fighting. Yoshino began, being swifter than any of Kurama's previous opponents. He dodged the attack, trying to test out the feel of the man's spirit energy. He couldn't exactly grasp it. He felt a stinging sensation on his back. He hit the ground but got back up. He pulled his rose whip from his hair and lashed out. He could feel the intense silence, rather than hear it. His heart pounded in his ears. He saw his opponent, who moved out of the way of the whip with skill and precision.  
  
"Damn.." He was going to have more problems than he first thought. It was as if Yoshino could read his every move, calculate his every attack to the last centimeter. He was growing nervous. He looked around, searching. Finally, he hit where the demon was supposed to go. He only scratched the demon's arm. It was a better injury than nothing, but it wasn't enough. He closed his eyes and focused. He could feel the demon approaching him from behind. Two cries pierced the silence. Yoshino's and Kurama's. Kurama had gotten him with another rose vine from his hair but had gotten severely wounded by the man's spirit attack. He heard someone shouted. He couldn't make out the words, nor the voice.  
  
"Kurama!" Botan was frantic. She saw him waver on his feet and stumble around. She felt someone's arm around her. Yuusuke held her back. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Trails of blood followed Kurama. Yoshino wasn't much better. He had been pierced right through the right shoulder and he had staggered, causing the vine to slice to the left. He panted. They were both fighting for their lives. Kurama saw red. He blinked. Blood was running into his eyes. He felt numb. No pain. He couldn't stand and he knew that. He slouched, feeling a zap of pain run right up his spine. He fell on one knee and looked up. He saw Yoshino regain some control. He lashed out with his whip. It struck and hit him. The demon staggered again. Kurama winced from the use of his arm. He was starting to feel the effects of the pain. Yoshino's spirit blast must've drained him. It had to be big enough to engulf him and wound him all over.  
  
"This doesn't look good at all." Kuwabara mumbled. Yoshino fell flat out and struggled to get up. He supported himself with his hands. Blood dripped down from his chest and he clutched his wound.  
  
"No, it doesn't." Botan bit her lip worriedly. She wanted to look away. So badly. Only she couldn't tear her gaze away from the gruesome sight. Kurama struggled to get to his feet. He stumbled a little but still stood. Yoshino smirked.  
  
"I.. haven't had a.. challenge in a long time.." He winced. He rose to his feet. Kurama could clearly see that he wouldn't stand another attack. That was the hardest part. Kurama couldn't either. If he got hit again, he doubted he would be able to get up.  
  
"Neither.. have I." He smirked back. They both stood there, the puddles of blood under them growing with each passing moment. Blood dripped from Kurama's face and his hands.  
  
"This is growing increasingly beautiful." Koto said, her tail wagging slightly in excitement. "What will happen next?" Kurama lifted his arm, trying not to show any signs of pain as he did so. He lashed out and hit Yoshino, who fell, not caring at all if he died. He had found someone stronger. It was his goal. He let out his last breath and then all was black. He was out of pain. Not Kurama, however. Juri checked a pulse. Koto and Juri were announcing for this tournament.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be any reason to take a ten count, seeing as though he's dead." She paused. "Kurama is the winner. Please update the scores." Kurama wavered and looked tipsy as he went over to the edge of the ring. Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke were there waiting for him; ready to help him down.  
  
"Kurama-kun, I swear, I'm going to kill you when you heal."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Botan." He said weakly, collapsing against her. It was Hiei's turn to battle. Botan set Kurama down on the grass and kneeled next to him, holding him. She had tears of relief and concern shining in her eyes. She was still worried. Just because he was out of the battle, did not mean he couldn't die from his injuries. She was covered in his blood, but she didn't care to notice. Her eyes roamed over his inuries. She could see half of them or tell where they were. He was covered in blood. His breathing was labored. She feared this was the biggest battle for his life.  
  
She knew this was his battle for life.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-Sorry for the long delay. ^^; I had to delete a lot of scenes and rewrite them in order to get them to the way I wanted. In fact, not all of it turned out exactly the way I wanted.. oh well. I think it looks good anyway. I tried to make it exciting.. y'know, the kind of on-the-edge-of- your-seat excitement. Doubtful.-  
  
Lil Drowned One - Glad you like!  
  
kuramafangrl4eva - Aww, thanks. These good reviews push me on. If not for these reviews, this fic might have died a while ago.  
  
jaded image - You know, I agree. More guys should have better manners and be sweet. But, hey, *shrugs* who am I to judge?  
  
ame-ryuu - Wasn't it exciting? I thought so. ^^; Lol.  
  
KitsuneGirl - I try. Hard.  
  
Galandria the Vampire Queen - A lot of encouragement. Thank you.  
  
DietyofRoses - Yes, I do. I really like writing these fics for you guys. You're so great!  
  
l-Steph-chan-l - I aim for cuteness, but not too much.  
  
Garnet7 - Thank you for this wonderful review. =)  
  
That's it for now! You people are lovely. Until the next update!  
  
-Jess- 


	18. Hidden Fears

-Tricked-  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18 - Hidden Fears  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan supported Kurama and set him gently in the steaming water of the bath she had drawn for him. She watched as the water turned red before she could even get a chance to set him fully in there. She took a washcloth and some soap. She gently rubbed his arms, chest, back, and legs. His soft red locks were stuck together with clumps of blood. She rinsed him off. His worst wound was on his back.  
  
"At least I got a victory." He mumbled. She glared at him. He looked over at her with a solemn look on his face. "What?"  
  
"At least you got a victory!? Kurama, you could have been killed! What the hell were you thinking, continuing with the match when you could hardly stand!?" He winced slightly when she squeezed his arm. Her eyes burned with anger and pain. "It hurt me to stand there and watch as you almost died in the ring."  
  
"Botan, please.." She stood up. "I'm sorry. Listen, those demons are not the type to let one give up." He narrowed his emerald eyes at her. He was very upset with her reaction. "I admit, it was stupid of me to try any of that." She smiled slightly, pained.  
  
"I understand, Kurama." She turned around, facing the door. "Call to me if you need me." He nodded and watched her leave.  
  
"Botan?" He heard Yuusuke outside the door. "How are you?" Botan sat down on the bed and waited for Yuusuke to open the door.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? You seem upset." He sat down next to her and watched her. She looked at him then looked right back away. "I heard a little commotion. Everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is just fine." She took a shaky breath. "I-I was just shook up, that's all. Y'know.. from the match." He nodded and set his hand on hers.  
  
"Hey, when has Kurama of all people ever failed?" He gave her a reassuring smile. "He fought strong when he was bound and couldn't move. He risked his life to beat Touya when his energy was sealed. You remember."  
  
"I know.. but it worried me.."  
  
"Just have faith in him. If he keels over and doesn't move for some time, then we'll have something to worry about." She laughed lightly and smiled.  
  
"You're right, Yuusuke."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Primping." He laughed. "No, he's washing his wounds off. The water turned red before I even got him in fully."  
  
"Its even redder. More like my hair." Kurama had a towel around his waist and was struggling to stand up straight. "I think they're ready to be bandaged." Botan stood up and glared heatedly at him.  
  
"Why are you even up?" She crossed her arms. He shrugged.  
  
"I want my bandages."  
  
"Sit." He plopped down in the nearest seat and sighed, rubbing his head. "You're sleeping after we get you done. I need some help. Yuusuke, where is Hiei?" Yuusuke tapped his chin then smiled.  
  
"I think I saw him go into his room earlier. I'm not sure if he left or not."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll get him for you."  
  
"'K."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan sat in a chair next to the bed Kurama was asleep in. She put her hand on his forehead and caught his temp. It was normal enough. Kurama was in a deep, peaceful sleep and she was glad it wasn't a nightmare.  
  
"You worry me sick." She whispered. Her voice cracked. She got up and left the room, going into the bathroom. She started just cleaning out the tub and the sink for something to do. She sat on the floor and sighed heavily. She leaned her head against the cupboard under the sink, tenderly touching the sensitive area of her stomach. Her back was still a little sore, too. She stood up. There was something about this tournament that she didn't like. Tomorrow would hold the rest of the matches and she could hardly wait. She really didn't want it, but it had to happen.  
  
"Botan?" Botan jumped and looked up, wincing when she jolted her back.  
  
"K-Kurama?" He sat down on the floor with her and looked around. She stared at him with this unreadable look on her face.  
  
"I never knew how much fun it was to sit on the bathroom floor." She scowled at him and fell backwards, closing her eyes. "Now you want to lay down on the floor? Not bad."  
  
"Shut it." She could almost see him pouting. She sat up and kissed his cheek lightly. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"A little better. You and Hiei did a nice job." He paused. "Come to think of it, how in the world did he help? I mean, this is Hiei. He likes to wound, hurt, and kill. He never dreamed of helping anyone else."  
  
"You're right.." She said thoughtfully. "Hm, Hiei might've just been in a good mood.." They stared at each other then burst out laughing. Once they calmed down, Botan tried to calm the pain and so did Kurama. "Not likely, hmm?"  
  
"Not at all." An idea hit her and she smiled faintly. He stared at her.  
  
"Maybe he wanted to help out someone who deserves it, someone he cares about." Her soft tone made it more of a sweet thought.  
  
"That probably is it." He smiled slightly. They heard a knock and Kurama got up, going to the door. Being a demon helped a little. It was Hiei.  
  
"I see you are up." He took Kurama's shoulders and turned him this way and that. "Our hard word isn't damaged any. I suppose it was done well enough." Kurama shook his head and pulled Hiei inside. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I need to talk to you alone."  
  
"Come with me, then." Hiei opened the door again and waited.  
  
"Hiei and I will be back in a little while." Botan appeared in the doorway. She looked worried, tired, and in pain. She just nodded. "Don't worry, we're not training." That seemed to relieve her a little.  
  
"See you when you get back, then."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked in silence until they were outside and a little way away from the hotel. Hiei continuously glanced at his friend and partner out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What is this about, kitsune?" He stopped and plopped himself under a tree. Kurama sat down next to him and thought about how to put it. Hiei gave him time. He knew that the kitsune thought this was important.  
  
"I'm a little worried about Botan. She's been acting weird and hasn't been herself lately." Kurama sighed. "She just isn't the same.."  
  
"Everyone changes, Kurama. They can't be the same forever." Hiei crossed his arms and stared at the kitsune.  
  
"I know that. Its just that she's a little up-tight. Just a little while ago when I woke up, I found her sitting on the bathroom floor with her head leaning on the cabinet. I just don't know what's wrong. She won't tell me." Kurama stated. He figured that Hiei could know. She might've told her teacher something that she didn't tell him.  
  
"She didn't tell me anything. You need to learn how to ask. Sit down with her, for god's sake." Hiei scowled.  
  
"I plan on it. I also wanted to say something else to you."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"That I'm grateful to you for everything you've done. Training her to the best of your ability, helping me out, and just.. being on our side." Kurama's frown told Hiei that he was completely serious. Hiei smirked and slapped Kurama on the back.  
  
"No need to thank me for that." He rolled his eyes. "What you do need to thank me for is not strangling that moron."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well.." Botan stared off the cliff. Tears rolled down her face. "Tomorrow.." She felt more hot tears spill down from her amethyst eyes. "The day of doom.."  
  
"The coming of the dawn." She looked back. Hiei stood behind her. He looked down at her. "Stop crying." She didn't. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Tomorrow is going to be.. hard to go through." She turned to look at him. He looked away, staring out over the churning waters of the sea.  
  
"It will." He agreed in a quiet voice. "Kurama's wounds are almost fully healed." She didn't tear her gaze away from the large, blue body.  
  
"That's good." The wind picked up and whistled in her ears. She shivered. She felt someone's arm slip around her and pull her up. Hiei held her in his arms.  
  
"You're not getting sick. Tomorrow, we'll need every member on our team." He leaped into the air. She felt as though Hiei was more like a brother now. He was kind to her.. or as kind as he had been to everyone but Kurama.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." The tear trails on her pale face dried and she smiled slightly. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. Then he caught on and smiled back at her. The smile looked nice on his face, but it wasn't anything she would get used to. That may have been his last smile. Maybe it was the start of a happier life for all of them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan watched the small, gleaming droplets slid down the pane of glass. The pitter-patter soothed her to no end. The rain trickled down the window and reminded her of tears, sliding down someone's face. Tears, just like rain, never traveled in a straight line. Broken lines and zigzags made up the trails.  
  
"Rain is pretty, isn't it?" A very soothing, relaxed voice whispered softly. She nodded and turned to Kurama.  
  
"Yes, very pretty." She sat back on the bed. "So soothing, too." He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"No." She answered simply. Her eyes betrayed her. "Just been thinking about tomorrow."  
  
"Makes you wonder who isn't." He said, sitting down next to her. She smiled at him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Another chapter down!  
  
-Jess- 


	19. Transformation

-Tricked-  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 19 - Transformation  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A dreadful sight. A thin line appeared on the horizon. Hiei stared out as the glowing fiery orange ball of fire started to come up. He was sitting indian-style on the cliff over-looking the vast, churning waters. The tension in the air hung like a blanket of fog.  
  
"This isn't a good sign." He said to himself. Botan and the others were nervous. A shadow fell on him. He knew exactly who it was. "Kitsune."  
  
"You sense it too?" Hiei nodded. Kurama sat down next to him.  
  
"Of course I sense it. The fights today may be harder."  
  
"May? Of course they'll be harder." Kurama was worried, Hiei could tell.  
  
"Don't let on that you're nervous to the others." He said, his eyes going to his partner. "They sort of look up to you in a way. They know that you are stronger than them. If you're nervous, they'd just about give up."  
  
"How can you be so calm?"  
  
"I know my limits. I know that the only thing to fear is fear itself." Kurama stared at Hiei's profile, for he looked back out over the churning waters. "I will do what I can. Nothing more." A silence so thick settled on them, that they could hear the other's heartbeat, feel the crashing waves on the bottom of the cliff. Hiei stood up, closed his eyes for a minute. "It is time."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama caught tones of anger and excitement in the air. It was tinted with weariness from the fighters. His intense gaze went to Hiei. Botan walked up near the front with Yuusuke. She was so confident, so radiant against every one of the fighters.  
  
"I only hope she can stay confident.." He mumbled to his friend. Hiei looked up at him.  
  
"She will. She has no doubts. She also knows that its either win or lose." He glanced back ahead at Botan. "You should know that by now. You also should conceal the fact that you are nervous. Can you imagine what would happen out in the ring? You won numerous matches and lost only one because you were unconscious before. If you truly believe in your abilities then you can win." He paused. "You better have learned. That was my first and last pep talk." Kurama chuckled.  
  
"I suppose I have. The Great Hiei has given me his wisdom and opened my eyes to the true light." Hiei snorted.  
  
"No sarcasm." Botan glanced back and smiled at the sight.  
  
"Its good to see you boys so confident!" They turned and looked at her. She had dropped back to talk to them. "We'll win for sure." Her eyes brightened at the thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let the fight begin!" Hiei didn't hesitate. To hesitate was to ask for death. He charged forward, the dull side of his katana pressed against his palm. He raised it, making a swing that his enemy blocked quite quickly.  
  
"He's faster than I imagined." Kurama murmured. "Perhaps Hiei will have a challenge after all." Botan looked from him to Hiei. Kurama was right. Botan wasn't worried about her teacher. She knew that he fought just as well as the rest of them. She knew he was strong. She knew he could do it. She had faith in him. Hiei combined a spirit energy attack with his sword attack. His eyes narrowed. The attack hit his opponent in the arm.  
  
"That was a lucky hit, Hiei. I won't give you another chance." Hiei had figured the guy reacted a little slow. He took some of his blood and gave Hiei a malicious smirk.  
  
"Shit.." Hiei realized that he didn't have a chance in hell if the demon bled. He also knew an attack that would be perfect. "Sword of the Darkness Flame!" He tore off his bandana and his Jagan glowed. Hiei knew this attack was not as strong as Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but he wasn't about to paralyze his arm again. This attack would prove sufficiant enough.  
  
"What the-" A scream interrupted his remark. His own scream.  
  
"You see, I am more powerful than you can even imagine. I bet you didn't think I had that up my sleeve." The man fell to the ground.  
  
"Bastard.." Hiei chuckled. "No.. I didn't think you.. would use that attack on me.. nor did I think it would hit me.."  
  
"Your blood is tainted. You can not use it against me, Shino. Don't even try it."  
  
"What?" Shino looked up, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"If you try to attack me with your little blood attacks, it won't work. You see, your blood is now tainted. It is no longer any use to you. Fight with your fists or don't fight at all." Kurama understood immediately what Hiei meant. However, no one else did. Kurama closed his eyes.  
  
"Hiei used some extra spirit energy to enter Shino's blood. It would not have affected any normal demon, but Shino is a demon who depends on blood attacks. If Shino decides to attack, it would not harm Hiei but it would attack its own. The attack would fade but Shino would feel it as if it had attacked him." He explained, opening his jade green eyes. They rested on Hiei. "That is what Shino is not aware of." As if on cue, Shino tried to attack. Just as Kurama had predicted, the attack faded before it reached Hiei. A cry of pain reached their ears. Shino was done for. There was no way he could beat Hiei.  
  
"Wow.. that's intense." Kuwabara muttered. "I never knew Shorty could be so.. harsh." It was almost like a sarcastic remark. They took it as one. Hiei had not been that harsh in a battle since he was fresh out of Makai.  
  
"Hiei did what needed to be done." Kurama stated, his eyes not leaving the ring. "If he had not done that, he may have lost."  
  
"But Shino's defenseless!" Kuwabara hissed. Kurama regarded him with amusement. His green eyes glinted. Every member noticed and moved back a step.  
  
"Is he? Every good demon knows to be prepared for battle. You need more than one attack. You need to have different types." He looked back at the action in the ring. "Something is always happening in Makai. No technique is not needed. Any chance to gain a master is jumped at immediately. I never took an apprentice. Hiei took on you, Botan. You are now his student. He will teach you everything. It will continue until your training is complete."  
  
"Let's get on with the next match, shall we?" The announcer broke their conversation. Hiei jumped down out of the ring and stared calmly at all of them.  
  
"Kurama versus Akio! Fighters, enter the ring!" Kurama got up into the ring and stared hard at his opponent. Akio looked to be a formidable foe. Hiei could tell this would be a harder battle than last time. Kurama would not get off easily.  
  
"He better be careful. He can't afford to lose this battle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he needs to make up for you." Kuwabara took offense and Botan felt like slapping both of them.  
  
"Cut it out you two." She scolded. "Don't even think of fighting during Kurama's battle." She glared at both of them. "What did you really mean, Hiei?" He scoffed then looked at the ring.  
  
"He can't afford to lose his life. This battle will be more hard core than the last one." He was serious. They all realized that their prized fighter was in danger. "Had any of us gotten him, we might have lost. He will handle this as if it were personal. Just like his battle with Touya."  
  
"Oh.." Botan bit her lip and fell silent. Kurama's battle with Touya had made them all lose their faith. After Gama had paralyzed him with his attack then sealed his energy, it had seemed hopeless. Kurama had won, at a dear cost. He had been in some pain. He had to sew his own death plant into his body so it could take root in his imprisoned energy. This battle would be the battle that they had to worry about. Kurama closed his eyes and winced in pain. The battle was already intense and it had just started. Akio sliced at him with his claws and kicked with his feet. He was a fast opponent. One that was not to be taken lightly but seriously. He realized this battle was more perilous to him in his human form. He could not win like this. He could not win if he was in his human form. He grasped a small tube that was securely pinned in his pocket. He took it out and drained it. An explosion of white mist blew forth. He still had a few more just in case the effects wore off.  
  
"His spirit energy.."  
  
"Its rising.."  
  
"He took the stuff Suzuka gave to him. Youko is about to be released." Botan gasped. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened in the beginning. What had happened not very long ago. Youko almost killed them both.  
  
"He can't be thinking straight!" Botan said, grabbing hold of Hiei's shirt. "Youko almost killed them both! Is he insane?"  
  
"No, he is not." Hiei calmly removed her hands from his shirt and narrowed his eyes at her. "He is thinking perfectly fine. Every demon with a human form goes through that. Youko is not evil. He merely wanted to get out every once in a while. He needs that. He's smothering inside a human shell. A human covering." Botan finally understood. She went weak.  
  
"But.. he.. what happened.."  
  
"Was neither of their fault. It was just dangerous because Kurama's human side did not understand what Youko wanted." Hiei said in a sort of comforting way. "It was not direct, complete. It was random for both of them. I wasn't about to go into details before but it was Youko's time. He was having trouble maintaining his control over his emotions. He was going into his mating period."  
  
"I see.." She looked to the ring where the mist was just starting to clear. They could hear the grunts and heaves of fighters in a heated battle. They saw shadows.. nothing more. They were a blur. Hiei's expert eyes could follow it as if they were doing it at normal pace. Botan gasped lightly when they both stopped. Youko landed gracefully, as if he had wings to steady him. His silver tail streamed out behind him. His long silver hair blew across his face. His two fox-like ears on top of his head rotated toward sound. His golden eyes were cold, merciless, deadly. He was deadly, but handsome. "Wow.." Botan whispered, awed.  
  
"He is free." Youko jumped up, launching speedily at Akio. Yuusuke and Kuwabara stood there, remembering the very first time they saw him. Certainly he was powerful. He could beat this demon easily. Youko took a rose from his hair and transformed it into his infamous weapon, the Rose Whip. He brought it down on Akio, who dodged it narrowly.  
  
Akio and Youko were equally matched. Blood dripped from Youko's fingers. He panted slightly. He wasn't wounded horribly. Just enough to prevent him from going his maximum speed.  
  
"This is a fight that is equally matched." Kuwabara mumbled. "It ain't gonna end any time soon." Hiei snorted and Botan elbowed him, giving him a stern look.  
  
"Right. Moron. If you had any sense at all, you'd notice that Akio is considerably weakened, but Youko is only beginning his fight." The koorime smirked. "Youko is not about to lose this match."  
  
"He doesn't look it. He still looks really calm." Yuusuke said, pushing Kuwabara. "All we can do is wait for the end of the match."  
  
"Its the only way to determine whether or not he'll win the fight." Botan said, ending the entire arguement with her one little comment. Youko took a seed from behind his ear and manipulated it with his spirit energy. It grew into one of his many death plants. His death tree. Sharp fangs with acidic saliva dripping from the sharp points. Akio didn't stand a chance. The death tree encircled around Youko's arms and around his body, continuing to grow out to reach Akio. The battle was over. Akio was food for the merciless plant.  
  
"And Kurama wins with a startlingly beautiful finish!" Koto said excitedly.  
  
"Update those score boards." Juri called.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now. I thought I'd give you at least a fairly long chapter, since I lost the internet and made you wait.. =(  
  
-Jess- 


	20. Dark Intentions

-Tricked-  
  
Chapter Summary - Yuusuke and the team have more to worry about than the fights. Can Kurama overcome what his eyes seen? Can he believe his heart over his mind?  
  
Special - There will be a chapter summary just for you at the beginning now. =) I'm trying to make up for all of the time you had to wait for this fic.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 20 - Dark Intentions  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan fought next. After her, the others. Everyone won against this team, even Kuwabara.  
  
"It makes me wonder what was worse. Watching the fights and wondering who was going to die or being in the ring and fighting, wondering if I was going to die?" Botan said with a sigh. She sat on her and Kurama's bed, hugging the pillow to her chest.  
  
"I couldn't say." Kurama said, his voice low. He wondered what had inspired her to ask such a question. He didn't ask, but watched her expression. "I only watch."  
  
"But there is one more important quality." She said, holding her hand, palm out, to him. He placed his hand against hers. "Wondering if your love is going to get hurt." He stared at her, his jade eyes calm. He didn't know what to say to her. It was the truth. When she walked into the ring, he always wondered what the outcome would be. He always worried that she would be hurt.  
  
"Yes.." He trailed off. He looked down at their hands. It was apparent that they both had strong feelings for the other.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan walked down the hallways, just wandering aimlessly. She glanced sparingly at the faces of the people who were walking by. She stopped on a ledge to watch the fights. Two teams who had worked hard to earn their place. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"There is only one person of your team watching the fights?" Botan gasped lightly and turned around. "You were oddly strong in the ring. You look strangely delicate up close." The man's eyes narrowed and he smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, distrust shining in her eyes.  
  
"Just to speak with you. Botan, isn't it? My name is Takuji." She narrowed her eyes at him and turned back around. She knew he wouldn't leave.  
  
"I don't care who you are." She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to worry anyone. If her energy rose, they would think something was wrong.  
  
"The hardest part is admitting that you like a person." She clenched her fists and tried to just focus on thinking that she was hitting him. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.  
  
"Leave me alone, demon scum." She glared at him.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He waved his finger at her. She stepped back away from him.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice quivered. They had warned her in the beginning and they didn't exactly need to do it again. He smirked and stepped closer to her. She backed up until she hit the balcony's stone rails. She didn't want to fight him here. She would rather do it somewhere else. She didn't want to admit that she was afraid. She was scared.  
  
"Botan!" She looked up to meet jade green eyes. Takuji growled in irritation and turned to face Kurama.  
  
"Leave us. We were only talking." The demon took Botan's cerulean locks in his hand and pulled her toward him, crushing his lips to hers. She went limp after trying to struggle. He released her and Kurama felt rage building up inside of him.  
  
"Only talking?" He asked bitterly. Botan fell to her knees as tears ran down her face. "What do you want with her? Don't you dare lie to me." Takuji smirked.  
  
"With her on my side, your team wouldn't fare so well against us. I plan on making her mine." Botan stifled her gasp of horror. She stared up at them, her eyes on Kurama. He looked heart-broken.  
  
"I see." Botan could tell that Takuji would use her against them. She didn't want that to happen. She needed Kurama..  
  
"Don't believe him.. Kurama-kun.." She stared up at Kurama, tears running down her face more rapidly than before. "Please.."  
  
"What are you planning? It would do no good." Kurama's eyes went to the demon next to her. "For your team anyway. We've got a stronger bond than that."  
  
"Ohh, and how is that going to change anything?"  
  
"Because no one will believe you over Botan and I. Just like I believe her." His jade eyes glinted gold. "And one more thing, keep your hands off my mate." Takuji's eyes widened. Kurama's eyes were solid gold and streaks of silver appeared in his red hair. A set of fox ears twitched and his tail bristled in anger. He narrowed his golden eyes and Takuji saw his death in those eyes.  
  
"Kurama.." She backed away from him, fear radiating off of her. Takuji was done for the very moment he had kissed her. She closed her eyes and covered them as Youko's claws ripped through the demon's flesh.  
  
"Botan." She looked up and met his golden gaze. Her fear increased. "I will not hurt you. I apologize for scaring you before. You are what I feel for every day. I knew that I did wrong but I was in so much pain.."  
  
"Really? Y-You mean that you didn't know..?" He shook his head.  
  
"I had thought that my urgency was noticed by Suuichi. I suppose it was unclear." He kneeled down beside her. She flinched. "I suppose I deserve that." He smiled coldly at her then picked her up. After one last long look into his golden eyes, they faded to jade. Some golden specks still remained. He leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers.  
  
"You know how to transform now?" She asked. He nodded and set her down when she moved.  
  
"Yes, I do. I don't think this is going to affect our relationship." Botan looked at him then grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. She smiled.  
  
"But it has. It only made our bond stronger." Hiei watched them from the shadows of the hall. A small smile rested on his face. 'You have finally succeeded in transforming on your own, Kurama. And you have saved your mate.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama gently brushed a strand of hair from Botan's delicate face. He traced his finger down her face and stopped before he reached her slightly parted lips. Anger and possessiveness once again swirled inside of him. He calmed down. She was his mate and no one else's. He stared at her peaceful face.  
  
"I feared I had lost your love.." He whispered. He hadn't believed what he had heard and seen. Botan didn't want to kiss Takuji, right? "I thought I had lost you.." She shivered and turned toward him, snuggling up to him. Her hand brushed his bare chest and he felt how cold she was.  
  
"You okay?" Her voice was quiet, was tainted with tiredness. He looked up at her and pulled her closer to him, tightening his grip on her.  
  
"I'm fine, love." He pressed his lips to her forehead. She smiled and snuggled up next to him. She was so comfortable that she didn't want to ever move.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"The semi-finals are beginning today! So come on all you lucky teams! This will determine the two teams to go to the finals. Let's begin!" Juri announced, her purple eyes sparkling with excitement. Koto's tail waved back and forth to show that she was happy.  
  
"Let's see some nice blood baths out there!" She said, sitting down in her chair in the audience. Demons of all shapes and sizes sat in the seats. Botan looked around and shivered. Despite the distance between them, Botan was still uneasy. Kurama put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Kurama." Touya waved from the seats. "Come here!" He walked over when they called Kuwabara to fight. "I heard about what happened with her." He looked pointedly at Botan. Kurama sighed.  
  
"I'm just glad that she wasn't hurt." He spared a glance at her.  
  
"There are demons here that would kill just to have her. Even if she is human." Touya narrowed his sky blue eyes at his friend.  
  
"Bloody hell.. blast it all! Shut your damn mouths!" Jin shouted. He turned around and glared at the few people behind him. Kurama raised his eyebrow and blinked at Touya, who returned the look.  
  
"Don't ask. Just go and fight your battle." Kuwabara actually won a battle then next was Hiei.  
  
"I hope this goes by quickly for our own sakes." Yuusuke said with a sigh. Hiei got up into the ring. His eyes narrowed. His opponent, a wolf demon by the looks, stood opposite of him. They waited until Juri called for them to begin.  
  
"This is Hiei you're talking about, Yuusuke. He always gets it done quickly." Botan said with a smile at her team captain.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Happy Holidays! Two updates!  
  
.. No! Wait.. I see another one coming! I see an update to My Shining Star also! And what's this..? Broken Petals, too!  
  
Merry Christmas! 


	21. Hollow

-Tricked-  
  
Chapter Summary - With the semi-finals ended, Kurama goes missing. Botan meets with Hiei and tells him to take her to him. Jin, Touya, Botan, Kurama, and Hiei get delayed. How will this affect the fight? Will they get back in time or be disqualified?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 21 - Hollow  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan bit her lip. Kurama was no where to be found. Damn that man and his tenancy to be no where when she needed him. She crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowing. Sure, she was angry. He had been gone all day!  
  
"Oh for the love of God!" She threw up her arms and left the room, despite the fact that he had asked her to stay. She considered how much she actually listened to him. Not much. Her eyes scanned anyone who walked by her in her mad rush to no where. He had been doing this a lot and it was getting on her nerves. She spotted Touya and stopped him. "Tell me you've seen Kurama." He blinked and shook his head. "He is so dead when I see him."  
  
"What did he do?" Jin asked, his accent making it very clear that it was him. She scrutinized them both and scowled darkly. They really felt like running, but they knew that she would catch them and be even more angered than she was now.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? He's run out on me again. I'm seriously considering tying him to the chair!" She gave a frustrated growl.  
  
"He wouldn't be of much use, tied to a chair, I mean." Jin said quietly. He stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. She stared back at him.  
  
"You know what I mean. At least he'd be around more if he was tied to a chair!" She tried to lower her anger by thinking of something else. That only angered her more. Kurama was no where to be found. "I am so going to kill him when I see him next."  
  
"What is this all about?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Have you seen Kurama?" Botan asked, narrowing her eyes at him. He nodded.  
  
"He said that you would ask for him. He's training. There will be a hard battle soon. He warns you not to follow him." She grabbed Hiei's wrist and dragged him away. Touya and Jin followed.  
  
"Take me to him. I don't care what he's doing."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei, Botan, Jin, and Touya all walked into a clearing. They heard the occasional snapping of a whip. Botan went forward and crossed her arms when she was in the view of Kurama. He knew he was in some trouble by the look on her face.  
  
"Next time, tell me where you're going to be." She said, walking up to him. "I was worried sick about you. Not to mention aggravated!" His eyes were slightly wide and he was just staring at her. She slapped him. He blinked and put his hand up to the red mark. Hiei snickered. Kurama sighed.  
  
"I suppose I may deserve this. Come, see what I've found now that you're all here." He led them through the rest of the clearing and onto a pathway. "I don't know exactly where it leads, but I can smell demons. They've been using this recently." Botan tapped her chin with her finger.  
  
"There are not supposed to be any other paths on this island. We've inspected each one thoroughly. I was certain that I didn't miss one when I studied the map today for something to do." She shot Kurama a look.  
  
"This path is obviously not supposed to be here. I can tell that demons have been travelling it. It reeks of their scent." Kurama ignored the look and gazed meaningfully at Hiei.  
  
"What are we waiting for, then? Unless its a trap." Kurama shrugged. Hiei smirked. "I could go for some fun."  
  
"Do you think we should..?" Botan couldn't suppress a shudder. She glanced nervously at the others. "I mean, the battle is tomorrow.."  
  
"It couldn't take longer than one damn day, Botan." Hiei stated, narrowing his eyes at her. She glared at him.  
  
"If we get ambushed, god only knows!" They considered this and ended up going anyway. The path was quite long, one wouldn't have considered a long path like this one on an island of such a size. The island was big, sure. And it was most certainly the type to get lost on. The woods were thick and it was difficult to follow any scents. For the most part, the path ended at a dead end. Kurama insisted that it wasn't a dead end. They all stared at the large boulder blocking the path. Botan, Jin, and Touya sweat-dropped.  
  
"Well? Are you going to stand there or help me move it?" Kurama asked, a frown on his face. All but Hiei sighed. They all pushed and the boulder rolled quite easily under all of their strength. They saw a passage. "Where do you think it goes, Hiei?"  
  
"I don't know." The koorime snapped. "This was your idea." Jin frowned.  
  
"My guess is it goes underground." Touya and Botan nodded.  
  
"We do too." They said in unison.  
  
"Let's go then." Hiei said impatiently. "We don't have all day for a wild goose chase." They didn't have far to walk before they heard laughter that send shivers down Botan's spine. Kurama pressed his back against the wall and nodded to Hiei. The little koorime sped over to the opening and peered in. He transmitted the entire thing to all of them with the use of his Jagan.  
  
"It looks like they're gambling." Botan whispered to Jin and Touya, who were both on either side of her. "Looks like a fighting mood to me." They all went for that idea. And so the fight began. Hiei jumped into view and used his bare fists to punch the first guy's lights out. Botan and Touya fought almost back-to-back. Kurama fought near her and Jin was having fun chasing his opponent around the room whilst flying in the air. His ears were pointy and he had a huge grin on his face. The demons were a little tougher than they thought. Botan punched her demon in the face, then in the stomach and he returned her punch in her stomach and kicked her. She flew back and skidded to a stop on her back. He was nearing her when she jumped up, kicking him in the face with both feet. She then felt a stinging pain in her lower back and turned around, spin kicking the demon behind her. They attacked her at the same time but she slapped and punched and kicked as hard as she could.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
They didn't realize how much time had slipped away. They were bruised and sore by the time they defeated their enemies. One of them heard something.  
  
"Who's there?" Botan called out, turning around to see two young human girls. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were captured by those goons you just pulverized." Touya and Jin were looking around the cave.  
  
"They were third class demons." Hiei stood up from examining them. "Merely puppets made for our distraction. We better get moving. Fast." He looked at Kurama. "You were a pawn. They staged it so that you would catch their scent."  
  
"Who set this up, then?" Jin asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
"If this was meant as a distraction, then the finals.. they'll be starting soon.." She trailed off. "We could be disqualified." They all felt a little sick. "We better get there fast." Touya and Jin assured them that they would get the humans to the stadium and that they should leave. Botan and Kurama trailed a little behind Hiei as they raced to make it in time.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" Kurama frowned. "I was a fool for not seeing it.." Botan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You weren't stupid. How could you have known, anyway? That's the least of our problems. We need to make it there in time." He nodded. They noticed the stadium getting closer. He hoped they weren't too late. It would be all his fault, too. They ran in and down the corridors. Botan nearly slid when turning a corner. When they got outside, they saw the ref. talking with Yuusuke. He glanced over and a look of relief passed his face.  
  
"Where were you?" Kuwabara asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"We were delayed. Someone does not want us to win this tournament." Kurama said, frowning deeper, if it was at all possible.  
  
"We were tricked." Botan stated, looking apologetic. Yuusuke brushed it off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it now, guys. We have a fight to win." Botan gazed over at the other team. They all had emotionless expressions and their eyes seemed too hollow for words. Could it be possible that they are also puppets? Someone sure has a sick and twisted mind. Botan pointed it out to Hiei and he agreed.  
  
"They have no thoughts. Something's not right." Botan was the first to fight. Hiei warned her to be on guard and to be careful. She nodded. "They are not normal demons. They are the same. Third class. Probably sold their lives to some fool. Do not get hit by them. They could have any amount of tricks up their sleeves." She walked up to the ring. She noticed that the guy she was battling had a katana as well.  
  
"Don't think this is going to be so easy." She said, narrowing her eyes as she drew her katana. He did the same, facing her, seemingly seeing through her with his hollow, lifeless eyes.  
  
"Fight!" They both charged at each other, meeting at just about the middle, their katanas making a metallic ring as they hit. Botan attacked with a series of blows then blocked and tripped him. She was just about to bring her katana down on him when he rolled out of the way, getting to his feet. She frowned and chased after him, throwing her effort into hitting him. She caught his arm with one blow. He didn't even seem to feel it. She blocked numerous blows. He kicked her and sent her flying to the other end of the ring. She slid a little and her head was just inches from the edge. In an instant, he was on top of her. She pulled Hiei's move and he jumped off of her in mild surprise. She rose to her feet, clutching the hilt of her weapon. She was angry. She jumped at him, swinging this way and that, trying to confuse him. He blocked every one. She feinted to the right and got his left shoulder. He didn't seem to feel that one either. They went back to blocking. He was relentless when it came to getting hit. What could she possibly do?  
  
"What could she do?" Kurama voiced to Hiei. The koorime was watching the movements. He noticed that she was hitting him, but he wasn't feeling it.  
  
"Nothing that I can see." Botan figured that she needed to get him outside the ring, which would prove difficult. She set off into dash and stopped right next to the edge. She saw him coming at her. She used agility she didn't know she had and moved out of the way, getting behind him. He stopped and almost lost his balance. She kicked him right in the middle of the back. He fell forward, onto the grass. He didn't move. The ten count was a success and Botan smiled victoriously. Kurama smiled at her brilliance. The first match was won. She walked over to them and a frown replaced her smile.  
  
"Their one weakness is probably their back. Try it out. It couldn't hurt. Nothing else seemed to effect them."  
  
"We'll have to see, then." Yuusuke said with a glance at the other team.  
  
"Then again, they could all have different weak points." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"We'll try anything, I guess. We'll have to be smart like Botan." She blushed lightly and Kurama wrapped his arm around her slender waist.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
This is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I guess I should have gotten that last idea sooner.. Thanks for waiting as patiently as you did. ^_^;  
  
-Jess- 


	22. Last Battle

-Tricked-  
  
Chapter Summary - Will our team win or lose? *sigh* Are you serious? What happens after the tournament? Something is bound to happen. First of all, who set the trap? *sighs again* Yes, it is Karasu..  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 22 - Last Battle  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama stepped into the ring. He could sense something around him. It was so familiar but he couldn't pinpoint it. His opponent stepped into the ring. He felt a chill when looking into those eyes of his. They were like a black lifeless void. He seemed to weaken. The others could sense something different about their team member. He staggered and felt himself weaken. He realized a little too late that he was being sucked dry of his energy. He couldn't look away for the life of him, though. He was trapped. Drawn. Transfixed.  
  
"Kurama!" Botan called out. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Kitsune! Look away! Now!" Botan could see his eyes. He knew what to do, but he couldn't do it.  
  
"Hiei, he can't." She searched around for some sort of sign.. a person. There had to be someone controlling those fighters.. "There!" She pointed and they all turned their heads. "He's gone.. Someone was over there."  
  
"Probably the person who tricked us." Hiei said, using his Jagan. He cried out. "Whoever.. it is.. I can't track them with the Jagan."  
  
"Who could it be? Someone who knows us.." Kurama heard Hiei scream and closed his eyes, panting. He looked over and saw Botan tending to him, supporting him. He then looked back at his opponent. He didn't make eye contact this time. He took out a rose and transformed it. He wouldn't be fooled a second time. He rushed forward, but he couldn't help himself.. he was falling victim again. He closed his eyes. He would have to fight blindly in order to avoid that situation. He could sense the strange aura around the fighter. That made it easier to find him and target him. He used the rose whip and wrapped it around the demon. He braced himself and used his strength to throw the demon outside the ring. He wouldn't risk opening his eyes. He heard the demon hit the ring first then hit the ground outside. He kept his eyes closed. His opponent wasn't meant to attack him and hurt him. He was meant to drain his life. He now thought he knew who it was. An image came to him. An image of Karasu.  
  
"No.." He didn't want to fight Karasu again. He could sense his presence. He wasn't here to watch. This was his team. He opened his eyes when the ten count took place and succeeded.  
  
"Kurama.." Botan looked at him worriedly. "I saw someone.." She pointed to the spot. "I don't know who it was.."  
  
"It was Karasu. Remember from the Dark Tournament? He staged it all. This is his team." He looked darkly at the others. "One more fight should do it." The dice called for Yuusuke to step up. He looked at his team.  
  
"He must be in league with someone." Hiei said, narrowing his eyes. "Someone with spirit energy that could turn the Jagan's gaze." Kurama knew what that meant. Hiei wasn't able to track him or identify him.  
  
"What should we do?" Botan asked, her eyes going to the fight that was going on in the ring. "Yuusuke has to win. He won't give up until he does." She shuddered, remembering the battle between Kurama and Karasu.  
  
"This time, we can all fight him." Kuwabara said. Kurama shook his head. His eyes were filled with hatred.  
  
"That battle will be my own."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're set to pack our things." Botan said. "The boat will be leaving tomorrow morning." Kurama looked around.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I've fought Karasu." She rested her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You men and your grudges." He left it alone. There was another reason why he was angry. Karasu had tried to break up their bond. He used Takuji. No real demon, honor or not, would willingly do something like that. It angered him enough to transform. Botan stood up and started to walk away. "I'll be in our room taking a nap." He nodded absently. He was going to end this here and now.  
  
"Ah, hello." Botan stopped. In front of her was Karasu. Kurama stood up and whirled around angrily. "So, you must know about my little plan. Such a pity it didn't work. I will kill you yet, Kurama." Kurama pulled Botan back behind him.  
  
"Our fight ends here and now. I'm through with you and your tricks. I've had enough of you trying to kill me and take Botan away." He returned to his calm stature. "I am going to--"  
  
"Kurama.." He stopped, hearing her soft voice. She was scared. Not for herself. But for him. He could sense her fear. "Please.."  
  
"Go back to the hotel and wait there for me. This battle is mine, Botan." She closed her eyes. "Go."  
  
"No." She said defiantly. "I'm not going to leave you to battle this alone."  
  
"Now."  
  
"Kurama--"  
  
"Then go and find Hiei." He knew the koorime would know what to do. "I can't protect anyone in this fight. It will cost both of us in the end." She knew what he meant. He wanted her to go and stay put. "I'll find you when this is over."  
  
"Or I'll bring him to you when he loses." Karasu smirked. Kurama glared at him. Botan closed her eyes then started off around the two fighters.  
  
"You better come back." She looked at Kurama with tears in her eyes. But they never fell. She then turned and ran back through the woods. She couldn't believe she was listening to him. She really couldn't believe it. She knew that he was right though. If she had stayed, Karasu could've taken advantage of it. She had a bad feeling about this. She slowed to a walk and wrapped her arms around herself. She went up to Yuusuke's room and knocked. Everyone was in there, as she had expected.  
  
"Botan, where's.." Yuusuke's words failed him when he saw the look on her face. The silence was so deafening that they could hear sounds from down the hall.. and even those soon fell still. Hiei watched as Botan sat down slowly next to him. The next word would explain everything. It would also make them all fear for their fighter.  
  
"Karasu." Her voice broke, so she didn't say anything else. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her arms. She knew something would happen. She only hoped that Kurama would survive this encounter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama transformed into Youko and stood calmly before Karasu.  
  
"You and I both know that this will end one of our lives, Kurama." Karasu said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I can assure you, it will not be mine."  
  
"Oh, it will." Youko said coldly. "I won't let you kill me. I have more reasons to kill you than you do to kill me. You only want to take my life because you couldn't before. And that you want that nice empty feeling. I want to kill you to defend my life and because you tried to take my mate away from me. I know it was you. I just never realized it until the end."  
  
"There is more, is there not?"  
  
"Yes." He nodded. "One more thing." His golden eyes pierced through Karasu's defenses. "You want to use me. To kill the rest of my team. I realized that in the ring with your make-shift team. I realized it a second too late. Sucking my life energy. It wasn't meant to attack me, just to steal away with everything I am." Karasu smirked.  
  
"Very clever, kitsune. I admire your thinking skills. It will take more than brains and brawn to beat me." He paused. "A lot more."  
  
"Enough talking. Fight me." And so it began. The fight. The last battle of these two. The fight where one will leave with his life.. and the other will not. The last encounter. Youko knew he needed a plan.. and that he couldn't beat him like he did last time. Karasu probably played that battle in his mind too many times. That meant a change in strategy. He let Karasu get close enough so that he could hit him with his now transformed rose whip. Karasu vanished from his line of sight and he quickly moved to the side. They continued to evade each other for a while, trying not to get wounded. Youko knew he feared Karasu's touch. It would make him like a ticking bomb. He would be a ticking bomb. I must escape with my life. The continuation of this thought propelled him through the first part of his battle. He played a nice clever trick. He made his attack so that if Karasu dodged his attack, which he would, he would have to predict the way he would dodge. That was simple. He would dodge to the right. He could see how Karasu was trying to play with him. He attacked and used his plan. It worked well. The only problem: he needed time for it to work. It would work.. but if he died in the process, what good would it be? He had planted three deadly seeds inside of Karasu. The seeds would feed off his energy and would grow. Then they would feed off Karasu's energy. Then they would grow faster and take over his body. The would take root in his chest and grow every which way.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Karasu sounded amused. "Are you worried? Frustrated?"  
  
"No, I'm only thinking of what I will do with your dead body." He got back into the swing of evading every little attack. He couldn't let himself get touched. But he did. He got touched in the shoulder but Karasu made it so that he would feel the pain. He gripped his rose whip and almost started thinking that it was over. He tried to go on, but the continuous draining of his energy from those seeds weakened him. He could feel the draining start to lessen. He was on his knees now, panting. He had wounds on his legs, his arms, and his chest. He looked up and his eyes widened. He pushed himself up and jumped to the side, just avoiding bombs. He panted. His entire body hurt. He was spent. He knew he hadn't the energy to attack.  
  
"It seems that you are afraid, Kurama." Kurama felt his power slip from him. He looked down. His hair was red.. he was back in his human form. He hid behind a tree, trying to catch his breath. He hadn't used those plants in a long time. He could see how much Karasu was beginning to struggle to keep on his feet.  
  
"And you have barely the energy to attack me. We are in the same boat, Karasu." He stepped out from his hiding place. "I will finish you off.. even if it takes more than I have."  
  
"Such strong words for someone who can't stay on their feet."  
  
"You're one to talk. Look at yourself. I can see you straining to find the energy inside." Kurama smirked, feeling blood drip from the side of his mouth. "I know I have barely any energy left. I know. I do not deny it." Karasu scowled. "One of us will still fall.. This is the one time our doubts and fears surface and show themselves."  
  
"Shut up!" Kurama could sense his anger and his fear. "You know nothing! You're merely blabbering and trying to waste time. I know your little game." He stumbled a bit as he ran toward Kurama. He never made it half way. His mouth was open in a silent scream as he collasped, holding his stomach. Blood flowed from cut wounds that were from the inside. More appeared. Soon, the sound of his ragged breathing and the rise and fall that indicated life, had both faded. Kurama took a rose from his hair and threw it on the ground, the petals blowing off in the wind. He saw the green of the plants start surfacing from the cuts. He closed his eyes.  
  
"You, Karasu, are by far my greatest foe. You have my admiration for your strength and abilities as a person, but you lack the brains to outsmart me. Any real fighter would know when a trap has been laid. Any true fighter worthy of respect could have felt and sensed the weakening of their energy. And any person with a brain could have felt the plant growing and know death was inevitable." He turned away and started walking, limping and holding his stomach.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei continuously glanced at the door and at Botan. Yuusuke and the others were thinking a lot about their moments with the kitsune. Botan had remained silent and had not said a word since she had spoken before. 'Karasu' was all that she had said. That one word. Nothing more. The hardest part to accept was that they knew they couldn't be there to protect and help him. Hiei knew the truth about it. He knew what could really happen. One would walk away. The other would die. He knew Kurama's limits and was far from doubting the cunning fox. He was sly, smart, and powerful. Karasu was.. well, they knew little about him. Other than his abilities, there was nothing really that they knew about him. Kurama had beaten him once.. he could do it again. But with that thought, more doubts and fears came to mind.  
  
"I can't stand this waiting." Yuusuke said, shattering the silence like a rock shatters a painted glass window. "Its too much." They all silently agreed. There was too much waiting.. too many doubts.  
  
"There is nothing we can do about it." Hiei said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the couch.  
  
"Shut up, half-pint. You won't let us go and help him."  
  
"That's right, moron." The koorime looked at him murderously. "This is his fight. No one else will interfere. He can't fight while protecting someone." Botan looked at the small demon. Kurama's words echoed in her mind. She hadn't cried. She was only thinking logically about the outcome. Karasu's words also echoed in her mind.  
  
"Or I'll bring him to you when he loses."  
  
She believed in Kurama's abilities and she believed in him.  
  
"He won't need to defend us." Kuwabara was saying.  
  
"Will you drop it? If you interfered in his fight, then you're asking for a fight from him as well."  
  
"Will you two shut up?" Yuusuke asked, scowling. "We'll just have to wait for the results.. if he doesn't get here soon, I think we all know what happened then."  
  
"Aren't they evenly matched?" Keiko asked, confused. No one answered. The silence settled again. Botan's heart was pounding in her ears. She was nervous and afraid. She needed to know. Suddenly, the door swung open and Kurama stood there, blood dripping on the carpet from his wounds. He was barely breathing. Botan's heart skipped a beat as he fell forward onto the floor, unconscious. She got up and raced to him, peering out the door and down both halls. She saw no one. Happiness filled her suddenly. She knew he would live. Relief flowed over all of them like a cool ocean wave on a hot summer day. Their fighter was alive.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 22! This fic is sadly coming to a close soon. The next chapter will be long also. I hope you enjoyed. And I'll tell you what.. I'm giving you a scene from the next chapter! How nice does that sound?  
  
Title - Forfeit  
  
"B, you've been avoiding me." She sat there and looked the other way, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She didn't respond. "Why are you doing this?" He asked softly. He turned her face to look into her eyes. He was surprised. They were emotionless and empty.  
  
Hm. Let's see. You get a chapter summary, the chapter, and now a scene from the next one! How great is that? ^_^ I like it. And the only thing that I'm asking of you is that you read it and please review.. Oh, and one other thing.. I might be getting a new pen name. *sigh* One that may be less difficult to remember. Hopefully. I think I babbled long enough.  
  
-Jess 


	23. Forfeit

-Tricked-  
  
-Chapter Summary- After Kurama battled Karasu, they have to get ready to leave the island. What awaits them this time? Is it good? Or bad? Will a choice be made?-  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 23 - Forfeit  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan flipped the page of her book. She threw a side-glance to Kurama, who was packing his stuff. They were leaving soon and Botan had been ready for an hour now.  
  
"I told you not to wait until the last minute." She said, her eyes scanning the words on the page. She didn't glance up but she was aware of him sending her glares. She turned the page and blew a bubble with her gum.  
  
"Don't blow it too big. I doubt Keiko or Shizuru will feel like helping you get gum out of your hair." She snapped the book shut and threw it at him. It hit him in the head.  
  
"I'll be making you help me." He picked the book up. She frowned at him when he zippered up the duffle bag. She sighed, picking her stuff up. She grabbed her book from him and took the lead. They met the group, who was waiting for Kuwabara.  
  
"I swear, he's the slowest person I know." Yuusuke said, crossing his arms. "I have never seen anyone as slow as him." Keiko slapped his arm.  
  
"Stop fussing and complaining." Kurama went to talk to Hiei and Botan excused herself to go to the bathroom. Kurama watched her until she disappeared.  
  
"Don't worry so much, kitsune." Hiei's Jagan glowed a little under the bandana. Kurama felt a little better. "She can take care of herself." Hiei also knew the feeling of anxiousness. She was his good friend and, as long as he could, he would try to protect her. She came back into their sight, looking in a little compact. She closed it and stuffed it in her purse. Kurama recognized that compact. He had a sudden sinking feeling.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan sort of avoided Kurama on the way to the boat that was taking them back. She stayed near Keiko and talked to her. The boat rocked and sent spray from the water onto its passengers. Kurama walked over to the girls and Keiko left them alone, saying she wanted to go talk to Yuusuke. Kurama sat down next to Botan.  
  
"B, you've been avoiding me." She sat there and looked the other way, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She didn't respond. "Why are you doing this?" He asked softly. He turned her face to look into her eyes. He was surprised. They were emotionless and empty. "I think I know what its about." She turned away from him again. He sighed and looked the other way, at the droplets of spray coming over the railing of the boat. Suddenly, Botan leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"No, you don't." She whispered. She had the look of a fighter. A look that concealed all emotion. "Koenma wants me to stop fighting. He said that he needs me in Reikai more." She didn't find the little godling at fault, but she wanted to continue fighting and training. She wanted to grow in her skills. How was she going to do that when she was sitting on an oar? Kurama had nothing to say to that. "I don't want to start ferrying again. I like fighting. I like the exhilaration of being in the ring, not really knowing if you'll win or lose. Hiei helped me unlock a different part of myself. He helped me."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him about it. Then again, he might threaten Koenma for trying to get you to stop." He leaned back and looked down at her. "He talked to me before about you and him. He feels as though you're his apprentice. He wants to teach you everything he knows." It was true. One of their times training. It was, in fact, just before they fought the demons in the cave.  
  
"I want to learn everything he knows." She let her gaze go to the wet and unhappy koorime. "But I might have to forfeit my position as a ferry girl." She smiled slightly. "Either I forfeit fighting or ferrying." She looked totally undecided.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan approached Hiei dressed in her fighting outfit. She watched as he trained. Sweat gleamed on his skin and his breathing was evened out.  
  
"Hiei?" He stopped and turned around. She looked at him with no emotion. She was holding her katana, still in its sheath, in her hands. "I was.. maybe hoping we could battle one last time." He stared at her, not fully understanding the sentence.  
  
"One last time?" He asked, blinking. "Am I going somewhere? Or are you?" She shook her head and frowned.  
  
"Well.. I might be. I have to choose. I have to forfeit either fighting or ferrying and I was hoping that this last match might give me an idea." He stared at her as she strapped the katana to her back and drew the blade. "Please?" He narrowed his eyes. She looked down and almost dropped the weapon. He shot forward, preparing an attack. He was suddenly aiming at air. She almost landed a kick on his back but he dodged. He stood there with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Not half-bad. But you'll have to do better to beat me!" She blocked his attacks with accuracy. She could feel her blade vibrate. He pushed her back with it and she tightened her grip on the hilt of the katana. She transferred energy to the blade, concealing it by flaring her own. He came at her with another series of attacks. She blocked each one and turned her defensive into offensive. She caught him with a spirit attack. She made it so that even if he dodged the attack, the extra energy exerted from it would hit him. "Nice." He commented, panting slightly. "You're becoming better."  
  
"And so are you." She smiled and raced at him. They continued to fight with each other.  
  
Botan collapsed by the tree and caught her breath. She looked over at Hiei, who dropped down next to her. He looked a little tired. It really was a pointless match. Botan lost, of course, because Hiei was so much stronger than she was. But she just wanted to feel the exhilaration. He looked over at her. He had to wonder if it was at all possible to change her mind about her decision if she chose to ferry. He could see the conflict in her eyes. She was being pulled between something she wanted to do and something that she had done for a long time.  
  
"Don't feel pressured." He gazed at her then looked out over the clearing. Some blood stained the green blades of grass. "Do whatever you want to. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks or what you choose. A piece of each will always remain with you." She never knew such words could come from the cold koorime.  
  
"I know." She answered quietly. She could feel each passion pulling with equal strength. This burden was weighting heavily on her. She could feel the pain of losing each. Her will to want to fight was over-powering. She closed her eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan lay on her bed in Genkai's temple. She stared at the ceiling. One or the other. Life or death. That was the real conflict. She could not remain as a spirit if she were to choose fighting. She would need to be brought back. She would also need to decide what she would be if she were to come back. She didn't want to be a human. She would be as weak as before. She really wished that she could just flip a coin and solve the entire thing. But it wasn't that easy. This was the rest of her life or.. the eternity of death.  
  
"Botan?" Kurama knocked on the door and opened it. He stood there looking at her before going in and closing the door behind her. "I heard from Hiei about your match today." He was almost hesitant to bring the matter up.  
  
"Really? What did he say?" She sat up and made room for him on the edge. He sat down.  
  
"He said that the more he fights you or watches you fight.. the more he realizes that you're the perfect apprentice." He looked over at her. "He said that he doesn't wish to intrude on your decision and that he was just being truthfully honest." He paused. It seemed like forever to her before he spoke again. "It is your choice. None of us are going to intrude." She felt anger swell up inside of her. She glared at him.  
  
"I know that! It's not that easy, Kurama." She narrowed her tear-filled eyes at him. "I have to choose life or death. What I have now is only death. I have a human form. I can feel things. When I'm in my spirit form.. I can barely feel the wind on my face. No one notices me.. only those who can see me. I can't touch when I'm a spirit. I can have a human form on the oar, sure. And that's what I've been doing. But.. I won't be able to if I choose ferrying."  
  
"What are you saying?" He was horrified. She was crying and looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"I am merely a soul with a form. Look." She held her hand out and touched his face. It went right through. "I can't feel you." She whispered. "I can't touch anything, except for whatever is spiritual. But I can't feel it. If I choose to ferry.. I would lose more than the training and fighting.. I would lose you.."  
  
"No.." He wanted to hug her and never let go. He didn't want to lose her.  
  
"If I choose fighting, then I could remain with you and have a form. I would be real and solid.." She touched his face and he felt the warmth of her skin against his. "Like this." It was obvious that it was a hard decision. She would lose all connection with Reikai, unless she remained as a fighter with them. But she would never be able to float on an oar or anything like that. "I think the decision is obvious." She looked away from him. "I can't leave you and the others.." She smiled bitterly. "But such is my life.. in death."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan stood on the lookout of Reikai. Koenma looked at her sadly.  
  
"I know that you made the decision that will truly make you happy. Jump into the portal. I'm sure they will be waiting." She hugged him and held in her tears.  
  
"I will remember you always, Koenma-sama." And with that, she backed up and turned around, jumping off the edge. She was absorbed into a blue portal that would take her directly to the clearing at Genkai's temple. She fell through the other side, glowing with a blue aura. Before she hit the ground, she stopped and the blue light shone brighter. She could feel a change in her body. Then she was jolted back to normal. The spell faded and she fell the remaining way and hit the ground. She could feel her body jolt. She could feel something different about herself. She sat up and looked at her hands and her body. The blue glow was faint and she was just her normal self.. or so she thought.  
  
"Botan.." Kurama stepped toward her and kneeled down next to her. He took her curly hair and twirled it around his finger. He smirked. "My angel." She was a little startled. He gestured that she look over her shoulder. She did and her heart nearly stopped. Wings.. the feathers were as white as the snow and the tips of them were silver. She looked at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "Koenma chose correctly."  
  
"What?" She asked, a little startled.  
  
"He chose the being of the demon realm that best suited you. An angel. There, they really do exist." He then stood back up, bringing her with him. The blue glow faded and so did everything else. She was back to normal. Hiei stepped forward and Kurama moved away. The koorime smirked at her and held out her katana.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you." She took it and noticed that it was different. "I added a few things. I wrote on the blade. It was an old incantation that master taught to apprentice. All masters wrote it on the blade." She drew it and touched the neat lettering. "The sheath is a little different. Fitted best for a demon of your nature."  
  
"You knew?" He smirked.  
  
"I have my ways, apprentice. Tomorrow is training. 4:30 as usual. We'll need to warm up on your skills. The transformation will have rusted those moves of yours." He turned around and disappeared into the forest without a backward glance.  
  
"You do know the duties of your demon form, don't you?" Kurama asked. "After Hiei is done with you, I'll let you have a small break. Then you will need to learn some very important things."  
  
"Wait!" She shook her head. "I don't think he gave me the demon form. He might have just given me the amount of time to live.. Like, you know, the longevity." He shrugged.  
  
"Might as well see, right?"  
  
"I didn't ask to be a demon. I did ask him to make certain that I wasn't entirely a demon.." He seemed to understand. "I have a demon's spirit."  
  
"That makes you a demon." She smiled.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah." He smiled then walked away after Hiei. Yuusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara were left to stare at her. She turned around and smiled at them.  
  
"Are you going to stare or come and give me a hug?" Yuusuke smirked and stepped forward, but Kuwabara beat him to it. She retured the embrace then parted from him and threw her arms around the Spirit Detective.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked, hugging her back. She tightened her grip on his shirt.  
  
"I chose fighting.. I chose life."  
  
"Over your job? So you mean.. I'm hugging a real person?" She nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama woke up in the middle of the night, covered in beads of sweat. The pitter-patter of rain hitting the wooden paneling of the temple made it hard to focus his hearing on one thing. The window was open, the curtains billowing in the breeze. The room was filled with a dense fog, reminding him of the one that came out of the Idunn Box. He looked down at Botan, barely being able to see her face. He got out of bed, taking quiet, cautious steps toward the door. He sensed something. It wasn't right. He ran outside, feeling the damp grass against his bare feet. He stopped, spotting something. It was like his vision was blurry. He could barely make out anything five feet in front of his face. Two red gleaming eyes lit up and he relaxed slightly.  
  
"So you sense it too, Hiei. I thought it might be just me." Kurama saw the koorime in full now that he was walking out in front of him.  
  
"Something does not seem right." Hiei's voice was quiet, expectant. The small features of his face were calm, smooth. There were no lines of weariness in his face.  
  
"No doubts that something is out there waiting for us." Kurama's expression gave nothing away. His eyes maintained a cold, mirror-like look. "What shall we do?"  
  
"This power is nothing like I have ever felt before, kitsune. We will not catch them." He reached up and took his bandana off. His eyes widened.  
  
"What is it? What do you see?"  
  
"I can see nothing.. but-" He fell backwards and Kurama hurried to catch him. Sweat beaded on Hiei's forehead and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Kurama could hardly breathe. The power was suffocating him.  
  
"Hiei. Wake up. Right now." He lowered himself and the koorime to the ground. He shielded the fallen demon with his body as a surge of black lightening crackled and materialized. He tried not to cry out as it struck him in the back.  
  
'Let me kill the koorime! He has caused me enough damage!'  
  
The voice didn't seem real. Kurama clutched Hiei tighter and hoped that no more pain would come to him. A bright flash of light and a strong wind chased the fog and lightening away. Nothing remained. Kurama was too busy worrying about the life of his friend to look back.  
  
"Hiei, wake up." He was completely clue-less. He was helpless. How was he going to help his friend? The koorime showed no signs of waking.  
  
"He is unconscious. Carry him inside." Botan's voice seemed far away to Kurama. He gingerly lifted his friend off the ground and carried him inside. They set him in his bed. Kurama couldn't stop the worry from coming to his expression. "What's going on?"  
  
"Someone is after Hiei." He closed his eyes. "I don't know who, either. I have to stop whoever is planning to kill him."  
  
"I'm going to help you. I found that I can use my demonic powers."  
  
"Botan, I don't want you hurt. No way am I going to risk your life." She crossed her arms.  
  
"You made me leave last time. I'm not going to stand around-" He cut her off by covering her lips with his.  
  
"Protect Hiei for me. I may not survive this but I'm going to stop it." She stood there, unable to say anything. He left her, walking out the door. She stared at her feet.  
  
"Where is the kitsune?" She looked up. Hiei was sitting up, tying his bandana back over his Jagan.  
  
"Hiei, you have to stop him. He said someone was after you! Please, he was going to go after and stop whoever it was." She was close to tears. "Let me come with you. I'm not standing by to wait for the results. You can still catch him before he gets into danger." He grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I am not waiting this time, either." He jumped out the window and ran as fast as he could without recovering from the incident.  
  
"He's so worried that you're going to get killed. Let me handle any fight that comes our way." He didn't answer but sped up. He sensed that Kurama was not too far away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. I liked it. =P C'mon.. You know you want to review! I almost have 200! Woo!  
  
-Jess 


	24. Part 1 Promise of Revenge

-Tricked-  
  
-Chapter Summary- Hiei is being hunted. Will these problems ever end? Kurama has gone off in search, following the strange energy trail. Will Hiei and Botan catch him in time? Or will he fall into a neatly laid trap?-  
  
VERY IMPORTANT RAMBLING FROM THE AUTHOR - I did say that this fic is coming to a close soon.. SOON. Not too far away. But I think I will drag this on a little longer just for you. I was thinking.. Why finish it off now when I'm coming to an end with almost all of the others? While I can continue on with this, I will. Looking forward to hearing from you in those reviews.. ^_^; Truth is, this one is just SO much fun to write and I don't want to let it go so soon. It ONLY has 24 chapters.. Come ON! Tell me you don't want me to continue this great piece of work. *sarcasm* Stay with me here. I so love you readers and reviewers. Hope you like and look forward to some new work once I finish off Broken Petals and Life Without You. BTW - There is a nice little voting thing for LWY. Anyway, this is long enough and I feel that I made my point. Keep up that readin' and enjoyin'!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 24 - Part 1 - Promise of Revenge  
  
Part 1 of 3  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama was moving as fast as he could, hoping he would get this over with before anything too serious happened. The streets were littered with garbage, from the strong winds of the fog. People only felt a slight breeze and smelled the faint scent of roses at his passing. He didn't sense that the power was too strong. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"It has to be an illusion." He said to himself. Suddenly, he was out of the city and on a grassy hill, covered in darkness. His enemy was a master at illusions. What he was seeing couldn't be real. He heard light footsteps and turned around. He saw Botan smiling at him. She wordlessly walked over to him and entranced him with her touch. He could barely breathe. She stared at him with those big amethyst eyes and he believed that she was real.  
  
"Come with me, my love. I have something to show you." His dream was becoming a reality. She grabbed his hand and gingerly pulled him along. "Come on, Kurama-kun." She laughed her chime-like laugh and gave him one of her best smiles.  
  
"Botan.." He followed her a bit hesitantly. She stopped and looked at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Don't be afraid, koi." She whispered softly, wrapping him in her arms.  
  
"I-I'm not afraid-" He started to protest. She pressed a finger to his lips and pulled him down onto the grass with her. She began toying with his hair, running the soft red locks between her fingers. "Botan, I-"  
  
"Kurama!" He heard a raspy voice hiss from behind them. He saw a look of horror pass Botan's lovely face. He stood up and got in front of Botan.  
  
"What do you want? Stay away from us."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei let Botan down once they were outside of town. The grass felt good beneath her feet as she stood there, looking around for Kurama. The funny part was, she didn't remember this place. She had never seen the grass so green or felt it so soft. Hiei tapped her on the shoulder and took a smell of the air.  
  
"He has passed by here." She nodded and was about to start walking ahead when he stopped her. "We can't be separated. I have a bad feeling. Stay behind me."  
  
"Okay." She tried to stay behind him.. but she became so distracted by the flowers and everything that she had strayed behind. "Hiei? Kurama?" She called. She suddenly felt alone.. She closed her eyes and hoped that either the koorime or the kitsune would find her. She shivered.  
  
"Oh, Botan? What are you doing out here?" She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Kurama!" Kurama kneeled down beside her and wrapped her in his arms, soothing her as he would a frightened child that had just had a nightmare. "Hiei's out there.. We need to find him."  
  
"Don't worry, koi. Hiei will be fine. There is no danger here." She ignored the pleas that her conscience threw at her and snuggled deeper into his embrace.  
  
"No danger.."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei coughed and looked around. He was walking in circles. He had passed the same hill three times. Something wasn't right. Botan had vanished and there was no trace of her. He walked along, having that strange sensation that he was being watched. He knew better than to be fooled or to open his mouth. He kept his mind clear and walked along the grass. He couldn't sense any energy, but he followed the scent of roses. He soon saw Kurama with some girl.. and it wasn't Botan. He frowned.  
  
"Don't be afraid, koi." The strange girl whispered. He grew disgusted. What was going on?  
  
"I-I'm not afraid-" This was getting way too intimate for the little koorime. He had to wait for some clue before he jumped out. "Botan, I-" That was when he lost it. This was an illusion fog. It caused those in it to see only what they want to happen. It gives you your deepest desires.  
  
"Kurama!" He stood up and wondered briefly how he would unveil this evil fog to someone who was under its spell.  
  
"What do you want? Stay away from us." Kurama was getting angry. Hiei didn't like the look on his friend's face directed at him.  
  
"Kitsune, it's me, Hiei." His blood ran cold. Kurama's eyes were blank. That wench behind him had poisoned him. She had been feeding him lies.  
  
"Please, be careful, my love." Hiei was now angry. Only Botan had the right to call Kurama that. Only she had the claim on his heart. How could he have fallen victim to a fake? Shouldn't he have known?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan knew this wasn't right. She could feel it in her heart. But why wasn't it right? This was Kurama. He gently touched her face, letting his fingers run down her cheek to her lips. Her doubts gave way and nothing mattered but him. She looked up into his jade green orbs and smiled.  
  
"I love you.." She whispered, resting her head on his chest. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. His flesh was warm and soft, like her Kurama's.. but he had no heartbeat. She stood up abruptly and whirled around to face him. "I'll be right back with you, Kurama-kun. I must get something for you." She tried to make her voice sound sweet and disarming. He smiled and nodded, just relaxing where he was. She dashed away, stumbling around with no destination. That's when she saw them. Kurama and Hiei.. along with a girl.  
  
"I will not let you harm her." Kurama hissed and she tripped, falling to the ground. They all looked over at her. Hot tears coursed down her face.  
  
"Hiei, what's going on!?" She cried. She watched in horror as the girl touched Kurama's face, whispering in his ear.  
  
"Kurama-kun, I'm scared. Don't let them hurt me, koi." Botan's eyes widened. Disbelief mingled with anger shone in her eyes. She pushed herself up and gasped in horror at the look in his eyes.. or lack there of.  
  
"Kurama, don't believe her!" Botan ran to Hiei's side, worried that he had been corrupted.  
  
"He believes that she is you, Botan. He is protecting her like he would you." She felt her anger give way.  
  
"They have no heartbeats. That's how I figured out that the Kurama I had seen wasn't real. Is this all an illusion? Is that why he believes that she is.. me?"  
  
"His most guarded and treasured possession is you, Botan. This fog is causing it. This isn't a hill. There is no hill here. How much do you want to bet that we are in the place where she wishes to play with us? I know who is doing this. She is. She is poisoning his mind; making him believe that we are his enemy." Hiei said, his eyes narrowing at the girl.  
  
"I can't fight with him." Botan firmly crossed her arms. There was no way to change her mind. "He will listen. I will get through to him before long."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama could see nothing but two demons in front of him. The aura of the one who had fell in their coming seemed familiar to him. He couldn't hear the words that they spoke to each other.  
  
"Whoever you two are, just leave me and Botan alone. I don't want any trouble." Botan was hanging onto his arm. She looked worried. He brushed her cheek with one hand. "It will be all right. They won't harm you." Suddenly, the one on the right, the one who had tripped, screamed something. He covered his ears against the sound. Something was not right in his mind.. he felt odd.  
  
"Kurama! Listen to me! Snap out of this damn trance, NOW!" The demon was surrounded by a blue aura.. a very familiar blue aura.  
  
"Botan!?" Snowy white wings, silver-tipped, spread from its back. The ratty black hair was transformed into glittering cerulean locks. The dark brown skin went to a pale peach color. The horrible black eyes vanished, replaced by large amethyst orbs. Her familiar white nightgown flowed out, billowing from her power. She held out her left hand and her katana appeared in it. She drew it and swung it, banishing the fog. They were in the streets of the city.. surrounded by a crowd of on-lookers. Kurama saw the other demon's hair transform into the familiar black and white starburst. Hiei stood behind, a bewildered look on his face. He looked to the female holding onto his arm. As soon as he saw her, he threw her from him. Botan stepped forward.  
  
"Gemmei." Hiei stated. "You know the penalty for escaping your prison."  
  
"I will gladly accept it when you're dead!"  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?" Botan blinked, not taking her eyes from Gemmei.  
  
"She wants to kill you to fulfill a promise of revenge. She believes that you betrayed her 20 years ago." She answered, her voice calm.  
  
"A promise of revenge? Betrayed?" The small koorime seemed confused. Shiori, one of the viewers, cried out in realization.  
  
"Suuichi!"  
  
"I will be back for you, Hiei. You and your angel demon." Gemmei vanished in a flash of black lightening. Botan cried out.  
  
"You are hurt, koi. Let me heal you." Kurama looked at his arm and realized that it was bleeding and burnt from Gemmei's touch. Botan lowered him to the ground and gently touched his wound with her hand. In a blue flash, the wound was gone. He lifted his gaze to her eyes.  
  
"I cannot believe I fell under her spell.." He didn't know they were surrounded. All he saw was her. "I can't believe I thought she was-" She smiled, cutting him off with a gentle touch.  
  
"Right now, I am just happy that you are mine once again. I was nearly fooled by her as well." He brushed some of her hair out of her face.  
  
"You're so beautiful.." He leaned upward, locking her lips in his for a brief kiss. "I'm sorry I nearly hurt you."  
  
"You would not have hurt me physically as much as emotionally, koi."  
  
"It seemed I was tricked again." He smiled bitterly. He suddenly remembered Hiei. "What do you plan on doing, Hiei?"  
  
"Getting back to my rest. I still need to recover from that wench's attack." He turned around and the crowd parted for him. There were whispers as many recognized Suuichi Minamino. Shiori was still under a state of shock. Botan closed her eyes and Kurama supported her. Her wings vanished and she was back to normal.  
  
"That sapped some of my strength.. Promise me right now, Kurama. Promise me that you will never ever do that to me again. I will not stand by and wait helplessly for you to return, wondering each second if you were killed." He blinked.  
  
"Karasu.." She glared at him. "Botan- I.." He sighed. "I promise you that I will never do that to you again. But you have to promise to listen to me when I say stay."  
  
"What am I? A dog?" He grinned sheepishly. "I promise." She kissed him on the cheek. "Sealed with a kiss." She winked and stood up, a little wobbly on her feet.  
  
"Let us get back to where we were before we were interrupted by Gemmei, shall we?" Botan yawned.  
  
"No argument here." She walked through the crowd, finally realizing that they were there. She blushed furiously. She looked around to find Kurama. Shiori had taken him over. She was hugging him, claiming that she saw it all.  
  
"Are you all right?" Botan wobbled and fell into his arms.  
  
"I am now, mother. There is a lot of explaining to do now." He sighed. "We're tired. Mind if we stay here tonight?" Shiori smiled.  
  
"I was just going to suggest it, Suuichi. Come on." She led them away from the crowd. Botan felt light-headed and dizzy. Her breathing was labored.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of 24! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while.. I'm sick right now and I was away all weekend at my dad's house. He doesn't have a computer. =[ Sadness escapes me. I got 200 reviews! Time to party! YAY! ^_^;  
  
Here is a special preview! -  
  
Hiei arrived and took Botan into Kurama's room to talk to her alone. Kurama had to sit and wait.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?" She asked, frowning at him. He stared at her.  
  
"You know how to transform? I thought that the toddler only gave you the longevity."  
  
"So did I.. but when I heard that.." She looked down at her feet.  
  
-  
  
Yay! Well, I've started the next chapter and all, so it should be up soon. 


	25. Part 2 Promise of Revenge

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own.  
  
Chapter Summary - With the threat lingering in the three fighter's minds, they try to get back into the swing of things. A dark shadow of suspicion follows them around. What could be going on? Who is that woman, Gemmei? Why does she really want Hiei dead?  
  
^_^ Here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 25 - Part 2 - Promise of Revenge  
  
Part 2 of 3  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan woke up the next morning, panting. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and her back felt soaked. Kurama came back in, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Hiei wants to talk to you." He sat down beside her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Okay." She fell back, onto the pillows. "What a nightmare I had. Last night wasn't the greatest. Transforming takes a lot out of me, not to mention the effects."  
  
"You cried out a lot and woke me up." He handed her a cool washcloth. "I tried to keep you quiet and tried to wake you up.. It didn't work." She wiped the sweat from her forehead and down the back of her neck, sitting back up.  
  
"I want a cool shower. Is Hiei here already?" He shook his head.  
  
"He told me he would back by about noon. I went to the temple and got us some clothes for the day." She sighed. Her nightmare was still bothering her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan sat with Shiori and Kurama. They had explained everything. Botan frowned and leaned on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"When is Hiei going to get here? I wonder what he wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Probably about your stunning powers." He answered, his eyes narrowing at her. "He wouldn't say anything to me, though. I have no idea what he has planned."  
  
"Well, I can't say that I know either. I may have the ability to break illusions, but I don't have the power to read minds." She buried her face in his shoulder. "I can't take much more of this.. I mean, how long can I stay in that form?" Kurama stared down at her with a frown.  
  
"You couldn't even walk straight." She lifted her head and gave him a look then lowered it again.  
  
"I saved your butt and this is how you treat me?" She asked sarcastically. He stiffened. "Hiei told me what you were seeing, Kurama."  
  
"I can't believe I thought she was real.."  
  
"From the first time you saw her or the first time she touched you?"  
  
"When she touched me." Shiori watched them with a small smile. Even though her son was a demon, she still loved him. He was still her son. Botan looked at him with a smile. Then she reached up and touched his cheek. He stared at her.  
  
"I may not have a touch that entrances you, but I don't need it. I have you wrapped around my finger." She grinned.  
  
"Yes you do, Botan." He grinned back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei arrived and took Botan into Kurama's room to talk to her alone. Kurama had to sit and wait.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?" She asked, frowning at him. He stared at her.  
  
"You know how to transform? I thought that the toddler only gave you the longevity."  
  
"So did I.. but when I heard that.." She looked down at her feet. "I just snapped." He crossed his arms.  
  
"We need to train. I'm not going to stand around and wait for Gemmei to come back to kill me." She looked up at him.  
  
"It must be hard on you, Hiei." Botan's eyes misted over. "You didn't betray her. You warned her of it.."  
  
"How do you know about that?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"I don't know, Hiei. I just do." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Anyway, when do you want to start?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Shiori went with them, wanting to know what they did all the time. Kurama had no problem with it.  
  
"You little punk! Say that to my face!"  
  
"I just did, moron."  
  
"Cut it out you two. Honestly!" Kurama opened the door and found everything normal. Kuwabara was angry and glaring at Hiei, who was scowling and standing in the corner. Shizuru and Keiko were talking with Yukina. Yuusuke was relaxing and Botan was standing in between Kuwabara and Hiei.  
  
"You're late, kitsune." Kurama sweat-dropped and nodded.  
  
"I know, Hiei." Botan crossed her arms.  
  
"Late. You're never around. Hiei and I trained all day yesterday for this make-shift tournament and you're late." She rolled her eyes. Yuusuke stood up.  
  
"Let's get going to the back, shall we?" Kuwabara basically skipped ahead of all of them. Hiei and the others sweat-dropped.  
  
"Tell me I don't have to fight the pathetic fool." The small koorime stated, following after the girls. Botan stopped and waited for Kurama and Shiori.  
  
"Well, Hiei, it all has to do with the drawing. It has our names on the papers and that is how we're going to pick." He scowled.  
  
"Yay."  
  
"Oh shut up." Botan rolled her eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Keiko was the referee who stood in the ring, while Shizuru and Yukina were side announcers.  
  
"The first match looks like it's going to be boring.." Shizuru looked at the slip of paper in her hand. "You draw the next one."  
  
"Okay." Yukina drew out a slip of paper and showed it to Shizuru.  
  
"And the first match goes to Kuwabara and Botan." Keiko sweat-dropped.  
  
"You're supposed to be more enthusiastic than that.." She sighed and held up her hand. "Kuwabara and Botan take the first match!" Botan looked at Hiei.  
  
"At least I don't have to fight him." Hiei smirked at her. She gave him a look.  
  
"Oh, shut up." She walked over to the ring and stood there, a frown on her face. Kuwabara was nervous. He didn't like fighting girls. It went against his code. Kurama looked at his mother and watched as her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"You may begin!" Botan drew her katana and ran forward, using the speed she thought was right to beat him. Keiko moved back, not wanting to get hit. Kuwabara called on his spirit sword and blocked her attack. Botan then jumped up above him and came down again, positioned to kick and attack with her katana. She just barely missed him.  
  
"This is what you've been doing, Suuichi?" Shiori asked quietly. Yuusuke grinned and made himself comfortable next to Kurama.  
  
"Yeah." He answered. "He's everyone's favorite fox boy!" Kurama sighed. "And a damn good fighter. He's basically the brains of this team.. with some exception for Hiei. Anyway, he's great."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Yuusuke."  
  
"It's nothing, Kurama. You've done a lot for this team." Kurama looked back to the ring. Botan looked like she was having a blast. He was happy for her. She chose the thing she wanted.. but there was no doubt in her mind that she still thought about her days in Reikai. "No use in worrying about that stubborn one." Kurama looked over at Yuusuke. "She's fine."  
  
"I know she is. There is one thing that is bothering me, though. She chose fighting."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"She can't work in Reikai."  
  
"Until she dies?"  
  
"It might bother her. She did that for so long that it was probably like second nature." Yuusuke understood.  
  
"Hey, you know her better than any of us." He paused and a grin worked its way across his face. "When are we gonna see little ones popping up?" Kurama blushed slightly and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Not soon, I'd imagine, Yuusuke." He said with a frown. The boy was too busy thinking about little fox children.  
  
"Too bad, y'know? They might be cute."  
  
"Speaking of relationships, shouldn't you be worrying about yours? Keiko hasn't had the enjoyment of a date in a while." Yuusuke's face deadpanned.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Maybe Botan and I could double with you sometime."  
  
"That could be fun." The boy looked back in the ring. "Kuwabara improved a little from our training. Imagine how far I've come."  
  
"You are quite strong, Yuusuke. But you could still stand for training. No one is perfect."  
  
"AHH!" Kuwabara got punched in the face and staggered back. "Ow!" He ran at Botan and fought back. She blocked some of his attacks. He didn't get another chance to hit her. She performed a spin kick and then backed that up with a blow in the neck with the hilt of her katana. The silver metal gleamed and the words written by Hiei seemed to glow with a white fire.  
  
"You must be proud, Hiei. She's come a long way under your training and guidance."  
  
"I would be lying if I said I was not." Hiei sighed and watched his apprentice. Gemmei's next move was hidden from him. Botan's demon form helped him understand things. He didn't know how she knew things in that form, but she did. Maybe it was time to bring that to attention. "Kitsune, she is smart in her demon form."  
  
"Demon form? Botan has a demon form?" Yuusuke asked, frowning. "I thought she said that she was only getting the long life thing.."  
  
"She was going to." Kurama said. "She transformed last night. We have a new enemy. It is Hiei's but we got involved." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Meaning it is not your problem, detective." He said smartly. Gemmei was on his mind right then.. and also someone else he had not thought about in a long while.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Gemmei sat in her lair in Makai, growling in fury. Her dark, lulling onyx eyes flashed in anger. She glared at her dearest twin sister.  
  
"How dare you!?" She screamed at Genine. "You completely defied my orders! I do not want Hiei dead you fool! Lure him and that angel demon here to release me! Now!"  
  
"But.. sister.. you told me that Hiei must die."  
  
"By my hand alone, Genine." Gemmei closed her eyes. "An angel demon sealed me here and only he can bring me back."  
  
"How so, sister?"  
  
"It was his foolish feelings for that witch, Kohana!" She hissed. "He was mine first!" She cried out when she remembered that fateful day she met the little koorime.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Gemmei had been gathering herbs for her medicinal salve when she came upon a young, short demon. She approached as quietly as she could but she was not quiet enough.  
  
"Who are you?" His sparkling crimson eyes narrowed and focused on her. She dropped her basket, letting all of the herbs spill out. Her eyes widened. He was the picture of true perfection. His lean, muscled body and sharp abilities allowed her to see what he truly was.  
  
"M-My name is Gemmei.. Who are you?"  
  
"Hiei." He answered simply, glaring coldly at her. "What are you doing out here?" She blushed lightly and realized that she had been staring.  
  
"I was gathering herbs." He frowned and turned around, facing the lake he had been staring at before.  
  
"Be more cautious." He stated. Her favorite color had always been the dark color of blood.. and his eyes reminded her of it. She wasn't fully in love with him yet. That would take time and thought. She had often gone out for herbs but she had never seen him again.. until one bright morning.  
  
"Sister! Sister!" Genine waved her arms frantically. "I found a wounded man! He is hurt very badly!" Gemmei gathered up her basket filled with salves and drinks and cool water for emergencies. "He is by the lake! Come on!"  
  
"The lake.." Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Could it be that Hiei had come back? Was he the one that was wounded?  
  
"Stay back!" Gemmei and Genine stopped, breathless by the beauty that lay before them. "Be gone. You are in danger here." A beautiful angel demon with light brown curls and those amethyst eyes..  
  
"We have herbs.." Gemmei saw Hiei wrapped in her arms, unconscious. Genine threw herself on the ground and covered her head but Gemmei didn't do it in time. She was caught, transfixed, in an enchanted encasing.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
"I had fallen in love with him by the look in his eyes when he stared at me that very first time." She closed her onyx eyes as crystalline tears ran down her face. She touched the wall of her prison. "I wish to see him once more then kill him."  
  
"Sister.. I shall lead him and the angel here. What do you wish of the other?"  
  
"Other?"  
  
"There was a kitsune, I think. His name was Kurama." Gemmei had no interest in him. She only wanted to slay the other two.  
  
"Do with him what you will, Genine."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan sat up, sweating. Her eyes were wide and fixed. The fog was there again. Kurama stirred by her side but didn't wake up. She got out of bed and walked quietly toward where Hiei was sleeping. The koorime was still in a peaceful slumber. Suddenly, he was awake, as well.  
  
"Hiei, be quiet. We must go. I can sense her."  
  
"She is close." He picked Botan up and quietly leaped out of his window. His speed and grace was back in full and his Jagan hurt no longer. He felt an ache in his chest and just followed his senses. The two could see nothing but white mist. It swirled and churned and billowed out before them, playing with them.  
  
"Can you sense that? Someone else's presence.." Botan was suddenly flung from his arms and he was thrown back. The fog was blown away by a gentle breeze and it exposed their location. "Where.." Her gasp was audible.  
  
"Gemmei!?" Hiei stared at the large round white barrier that encased the demon. "But-"  
  
"Hiei, look out!" Botan cried out to him. She was in front of him in an instant and summoned her katana. The blade gleamed like white fire as she blocked the attack. Her silver-tipped wings spread from her back and her amethyst eyes reflected the light. Hiei stared in astonishment at his apprentice. "Please, Hiei, run. Get out of here. Don't worry about me. I can handle this."  
  
"Botan-"  
  
"Hiei!" She turned to look at him, a small smile on her face. "Do you think I could really let you die here? Go. Now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This was a trap. Gemmei wants to be set free.. She will kill you once you release her. Leave so that it doesn't happen!" Hiei was never so confused. Botan reminded him so much of Kohana. "Run!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you here! The kitsune would kill me!"  
  
"If I don't make it, tell Kurama that I love him and that he means the world to me." She pushed back with all of her strength. Genine's attack would not be thwarted so easily. "Hiei, you were.. a wonderful teacher and I wouldn't have changed a thing." A bright white light burst forth and Hiei shielded his eyes. When he was finally able to see, Botan stood facing both of the sisters.  
  
"Who are you? You are not Kohana." Gemmei said angrily.  
  
"No, she isn't, fool!" Hiei stood up. "She is my apprentice." Botan remained unmoving in front of him. "Kohana is dead. I killed her when she sealed you away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she almost killed me. She couldn't control her powers." Botan then let out a scream. Genine had attacked her. Hiei looked down by his feet to see a blood-soaked feather.  
  
"Genine!" Botan hit the floor. They stared in astonishment as she rose to her feet, holding her arm, her eyes glowing white. She held out her good hand and a white beam flew at Genine. They stared as the demon flew back and hit a wall.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
This is the end of another chapter to Tricked.. WOO!  
  
Here's a little look into the future -  
  
"I will kill you for what you put me through!"  
  
"I did nothing to you!"  
  
"You made me fall in love with you." He didn't respond, too stunned to say anything. "I have lived without your face for too long, Hiei."  
  
That's it for now! Thanks for readin'! 


	26. Part 3 Promise of Revenge

-Tricked-  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 26 - Part 3 - Promise of Revenge  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Gemmei looked at Hiei.  
  
"I will kill you for what you put me through!"  
  
"I did nothing to you!"  
  
"You made me fall in love with you." He didn't respond, too stunned to say anything. "I have lived without your face for too long, Hiei."  
  
"Stay where you are!" Botan said, growling and jumping in front of Hiei. The wound on her arm was gone completely. The only hint that it was there was the blood on her nightshirt and on the floor. "Do not hurt him. He is not at fault, Gemmei!" The demon girl could see tears in Botan's eyes. "Do not hurt him.."  
  
"Botan!? Hiei!?" Hiei turned around to see Kurama and the others.  
  
"Stay back!" Botan warned. She glanced back at Kurama. "Please.. I could never forgive myself if you were harmed." She closed her eyes then looked back at Gemmei and Genine, who returned to her sister's side.  
  
"Angel demon, you will tell me what true connection lies between you and Hiei. Careful, you deceitful creature, I can tell when you lie." Botan relaxed a little and stared at Gemmei.  
  
"Hiei is my teacher. I was not always an angel demon. I merely acquired the form when I was brought back." Her gaze never faltered.  
  
"But.. you look so much like her.. Kohana.." Botan smiled and her eyes sparkled.  
  
"I must admit, she was a first class fool. She used an ancient technique without first knowing whether or not she could control it." Gemmei was a little surprised to learn that Botan was not lying. "Kohana was strong. Perhaps she was the strongest in that time but now that is not so. I am not going to elaborate for you. I don't know who the strongest one is. There are fewer demons like myself now." Her smile faded. "Gemmei, you are also foolish. Hiei never betrayed you and there is NO reason at all that you should kill him."  
  
"And you should know!" Gemmei stated, crossing her arms. "You're nothing but his apprentice!"  
  
"I know a lot more than you believe. You fell in love with him because of the look in his eyes the first time you saw him. You thought he was the picture of perfection. He had skill then but he is among much higher levels now. What am I worried about? You couldn't harm perfection, could you?" Everyone stared. Hiei looked from one to the other. This was hard to believe.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Gemmei screamed, her dark, onyx eyes brimming with tears. "I don't want to hear another word from you!" But, even so, as Gemmei stared at the little koorime, she knew she couldn't kill him. She knew the angel demon was right. She had all that time to look over that image in her mind that she had completely forgotten the true nature in which he was. She fell to her knees. "You're right.." Her sister stared in amazement. Gemmei hung her head in defeat. "Unless I go with him!" Botan drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"You wouldn't dare.." She found that she couldn't move. Sharp edges cut into her skin. She cried out.  
  
"I will steal your powers and use them to trap you forever!" Kurama watched in horror as a bright light surrounded her. "You can never interfere again!"  
  
"Botan!" He shielded his face. He heard gasps and was almost afraid to look. When he did, he saw Botan's expression of excruciating pain. They were draining her power. The glow around her began to fade and so did her life. She knew that she needed to get out of that bind. She had a whip-like thing wrapped around her with edges like thorns. It was a dark black. She thought it looked similar to Kurama's rose whip.. Kurama. She cried out.  
  
"Kurama.. Take the others.. and get out! Hurry-" She was cut off by her own scream. It felt like they were sucking out more than her powers.  
  
"I won't leave without you!" Kurama was about to run ahead when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving. "Hiei?" The little koorime's eyes were on Botan.  
  
"She can handle herself. Watch." He knew she was fighting his battle but he wouldn't be able to stop her. The anticipation was astounding. Botan grabbed the whip and felt the thorns pierce her skin. She ignored the pain and pulled with all her might. Genine reacted quickly, pulling just as hard. The whip snapped and the angel demon was thrown off-balance. She fell to the ground, shaking and trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Nice move, angel. Can you handle another?" Botan rolled out of the way and grabbed her katana from the floor. She didn't know when she lost it but as long as she had it for defense.  
  
"I think the question is, can you handle my power?" Botan looked pretty wounded.. It was apparent that she was hurting. She stood up straight and gripped the handle of her weapon. Then she closed her eyes and began glowing. She was covered in blood.. but the cuts that were visible disappeared. She then smirked, spitting some blood onto the floor beside her. "Or am I too strong for you to handle?"  
  
"I will admit that you are the strongest being I have ever fought before.. but you will not beat me!" Gemmei pushed her sister back. "It's my turn."  
  
"Finally, you have enough foolishness to step up." Botan smirked. "You haven't seen the half of it that I learned from my training the other day. I learned some very useful things. You care to give it a try?" She held out the katana. It was as straight as an arrow and pointing right at Gemmei's throat. "I'm not the type for quick defeats, but in this case, I think I will make an acception."  
  
"What does she mean by that?" Yuusuke asked, speaking for the first time. "And I see what you mean by demon form.." He had to admit Botan's powers were astounding. Botan smirked and swung her weapon, beginning by making her katana glow with white fire.  
  
"She wishes to get it over-with." Kurama said, his eyes on her. He could clearly see her determination. It made him think of their time together at the tournament..  
  
*Kurama was lying on his stomach with Botan sitting on his back. She moved his hair to the side and was sort of surprised when a gentle green vine encircled itself around her wrist. She blinked and looked over at him. Then another one came out, holding a red rose to her.*  
  
He could also remember when she was upset about choosing..  
  
*"I can't touch anything, except for whatever is spiritual. But I can't feel it. If I choose to ferry.. I would lose more than the training and fighting.. I would lose you.."*  
  
Hiei looked over at his friend and knew instantly that he was thinking about Botan. He could see that his eyes had a far away look in them. Yuusuke's eyes widened.  
  
"Botan.." The angel demon was faltering in her steps. She jumped up, performing a flip as she slashed downward. Her katana broke through the barrier that Gemmei had put up. The demon was wounded after that. Botan landed on her feet.  
  
"Promise to end this now and we will leave you and your sister. You are freed and there is no reason for you to take out your revenge." As it was, Botan was only trying to avoid killing an innocent. Gemmei had done nothing wrong. Gemmei looked at Hiei, a smile on her face.  
  
"I promise.." She said, blood flowing in a small stream out of the corner of her mouth. She fell forward, unconscious. Botan pointed her katana at Genine.  
  
"Now, you will do nothing except take care of your sister. Go back to Makai and take care of yourselves." She sheathed her weapon and her demon form faded. She wobbled and fell backwards. She landed in Kurama's arms and smiled up at him. "Good night.." She closed her eyes and was instantly asleep. He stood up straight and held her protectively in his arms. Then he turned around and led the group out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan opened her eyes and yawned, stretching out. She felt her hand hit something.. or someone next to her.  
  
"Good morning to you, too." Kurama chuckled. She grinned sheepishly. "It is only five, you can go back to sleep." Shaking her head, she sat up. She felt a little sore. Suddenly, she felt Kurama's hands on her shoulders and he began massaging her muscles. "You're awfully tense."  
  
"Mmm.." She relaxed completely, enjoying the feeling. Kurama smiled. He saw her expression of complete peace and knew she was enjoying it. "Don't stop.." She felt him move lower, pushing her gently forward so that she was lying on her stomach. He worked slowly, getting out all the tenseness in her back. When he did stop, she rolled over and smiled at him. "Now I owe you. What do you want?" He shrugged. "Okay then. I'll choose." She pushed him down and began giving him a massage. He relaxed, letting her do as she pleased. He was glad that they didn't have to fight today. Of course, training would come later in the day. Hiei just wanted to be alone today so he was going to be with Botan all day. It was something he wasn't used to but would enjoy.  
  
"Hiei wishes to be alone today. You don't need to wear yourself out training." She smiled brightly and finished up on his back then she leaned down, lying on top of him.  
  
"Something I'm not used to." She whispered with a sigh. "What are you doing today?" He smiled.  
  
"I have nothing planned for today." She grinned and sat up.  
  
"Wonderful! We can just lounge around and do nothing!" She chirped. He sweat-dropped, expecting that answer and knew that was what she was going to do. He sat up, stretching. He was totally relaxed. He didn't even want to move. "Let's start by just lying back down." She yawned. "I'm still a little worn from that battle." He stiffened immediately, remembering her pain-filled expression. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to look at her. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." He said, smiling nervously. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Seriously." Then she smiled and kissed him. He fell backwards, not expecting it. She pulled away and got out of bed.  
  
"I'm going in to take a bath." She winked at him and left the room. The temple was quiet. Yuusuke was up and training with Genkai and Kuwabara. He got up and pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt. Then he left the room and went out to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Kurama." Keiko said cheerfully when he walked out. She smiled. He returned her smile.  
  
"Good morning, Keiko." Yukina and Shizuru came in through the front door.  
  
"Hey guys." Shizuru said, smiling slightly. Kurama waved then went to leave.  
  
"Tell Botan that I'll be back later." They nodded and he left. Keiko giggled.  
  
"She must be the one in the bath, then. Kuwabara and Yuusuke are off training with Genkai." They all nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama sighed softly and looked around at the couples at the park. He knew a few of them. He tried to hide himself from the cheerleaders. They sometimes practiced here to get attention. A few girls came over to talk to him because they saw him.  
  
"Hey there, Suu-kun!" He smiled nervously and waved. "How are you doing? We haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I'm.. uh.."  
  
"There you are!" He turned his head to see Botan walking toward him, her fighting outfit on. "I was looking all over for you. You're lucky I didn't have to go and find Hiei."  
  
"Sorry but I wanted some air." The girls were curious to know who this girl was. "Why are you wearing that? We don't need to train today."  
  
"If I don't train, how will I master my power? Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry! None of us can be as strong as you." She rolled her eyes. He gave her an indignant look.  
  
"Hey, no need to bring insults into it." He sighed.  
  
"No need?" She raised an eyebrow. "I might just have to get Yuusuke-kun to train with me, then. Sorry to bother you."  
  
"Will you stop with the empty threats?" He smiled at her. "I didn't mean to offend, but Hiei drives you really hard. I thought you just wanted to 'lounge around' all day."  
  
"I will. If I train with you. We won't do as much as usual." He smiled. They both completely forgot about the girls. "Not unless you want to.. maybe take me out on a date?" She licked her lips and looked at him innocently.  
  
"A date?" He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of date?"  
  
"Dinner?" He pretended to think it over. "A romantic dinner at a romantic restaurant."  
  
"I suppose." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss.  
  
"I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Can't leave Mr. Team- Leader waiting." She gestured with her thumb over her shoulder. Yuusuke was leaning against a tree. "Had him lined up for training."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later, then." She turned around and stopped when she heard his voice. "Don't get too banged up."  
  
"Look who you're talking to, honey." She said with a wink. "Yuusuke will be running straight to Keiko crying."  
  
"I heard that!" Yuusuke said with a grin. "I think I'll send you to your lover boy over there.. begging him to beat me up because you can't stand on your own two feet." Botan glared at him.  
  
"You didn't." His grin faded. She had him pinned up to the tree he was standing in front of before he even knew she moved. Her face was so close that they were almost touching. "One, no insulting me. Two, no insulting me. Three, no insulting me. And last but not least, no insulting me."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or experience some serious pain." She growled. His eye twitched.  
  
"Sure thing.." She let him go and smirked.  
  
"Knew you wouldn't last long." She turned back to Kurama and waved to him. "See ya!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuusuke gave a nice uppercut and right hook but Botan dodged both skillfully. She delivered a spin kick to his side, which he blocked with his hand. She launched a series of punches at him and he blocked and dodged. They jumped away and landed, facing each other. Botan's katana rested against the tree next to Kuwabara and Genkai, who were watching. Botan smirked and raised her fist, which glowed with a blue aura. She ran at him, punching and kicking. He smirked and did the same. They continued to punch each other, not even bothering to block. Yuusuke punched her in the stomach and she landed a kick in his side, which made him stumble. She then got him with her speed. She punched him in his chest, stomach, and face. He fell back, rolling out of the way of her kick. He tripped her then got up in a flash, punching her. She brought her legs up and wrapped them firmly around his waist then threw her weight into swinging him over, reversing the situation. She pounded him into the ground, using all the strength she had. He grabbed her wrists and threw her off him, getting to his feet. He panted. She stood up, panting as well.  
  
"They have both improved nicely." Genkai commented, narrowing her eyes. Botan wiped the blood from her lip and smirked. Yuusuke spit out some blood and smirked back at her. He launched first this time, missing the first few punches but got her in the jaw. She fell backwards, rolling. Then she jumped back up, feinting a kick to the left then kicked him in the shoulder.  
  
"I don't even think I could beat them." Kuwabara said, trying to follow their movements. Botan brought her hands, clasped together, down on top of Yuusuke's head and he fell. He grabbed both of her ankles and tripped her. She sprawled out on the ground. They both got up and started launching assaults, not even bothering to block. "They're amazing.." Botan took a blow to the chest and slid back, getting kicked in the face. She managed to turn herself around as she flew in the air toward a tree and used her feet against the tree to propel her forward. She used her speed to get behind him and elbowed him in the back. He fell to the ground. He pushed himself up on shaky arms and got to his feet. Botan put her hands on her knees, bending over and panting. They were both a bruised and bloody mess. They laughed at each other.  
  
"Well.. that was a successful training session." Botan said, holding her hand out to Yuusuke. He shook it.  
  
"We should do that more often." She nodded. They refused any help and insisted on walking back to the temple as they were. It wouldn't do any good to accept help after a training session.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 26! I like this chapter. A lot. ^_^;  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter 27 - Magic Arts  
  
-"It's nice to have some time alone with you." He whispered. She nodded and gazed around, taking in the dancing flames of the candles around them. He watched how her eyes reflected whatever she looked at with perfect clarity.-  
  
^_^  
  
-Jess- 


	27. Magic Arts

-Tricked-  
  
-Disclaimer- Don't own. Nope.  
  
-This is going to be a wonderful chapter filled with KB! I know that's what you want. Come on! I dare you to say otherwise! Just kidding. ^_^ Enjoy your chapter!-  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 27 - Magic Arts  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan sat with Kurama in their room, embracing each other as if the shadows themselves might devour them at any moment. Botan's hand clutched his as her free arm wrapped around him. He twirled her hair in his fingers and trailed kisses down her face. She felt warm tingles run down her body whenever he did that. She then pulled both of her hands free and gently took his face in her hands. He gazed into her eyes. He felt like he was drowning in an amethyst ocean whenever he looked into her eyes. She gave him a small smile and let her hands fall to his chest. She gave him a gentle, teasing kiss on his lips then pulled away. He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her tenderly. She pulled away and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. He could smell her scent. Peonies. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. She moved, and he could feel her looking at him. He looked at her, brushing her long cerulean hair away from her face.  
  
"It's nice to have some time alone with you." He whispered. She nodded and gazed around, taking in the dancing flames of the candles around them. He watched how her eyes reflected whatever she looked at with perfect clarity. He took one hand and gently pulled her gaze to his. He smiled at her, feeling himself drown in her scent and in her eyes.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." She could feel the heat radiate from his body. She saw golden sparkles in his eyes. He tightened his grip around her dainty figure, pulling her closer, if it were possible. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. He felt her lips brush against his once again.  
  
"You okay?" She asked quietly. He nodded, a smile coming to his face.  
  
"Fine, love." He poked her nose and chuckled when she went cross-eyed. "Don't worry about me so much." She pouted.  
  
"I can't help it. You give me so much to worry about." She played gently with some strands of his red hair. Her heart was racing. She felt so warm and safe in his arms.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuwabara and the others sat out in the living room. They were bored. More than bored. Hiei was fast asleep on the floor in his corner, Yuusuke was sitting next to Keiko and they were playing a card game. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru were flicking through the channels on TV.  
  
"You win again.." Yuusuke said with a yawn. Keiko dropped her cards from her hand.  
  
"Yay." She said sarcastically. "Where's Botan and Kurama?" Everyone looked around and shrugged.  
  
"I think they went to their room." Yukina answered quietly. Yuusuke nudged Keiko.  
  
"Think he's gettin' lucky?" She rolled her eyes and slapped him.  
  
"Don't be thinking things like that, Yuusuke." She stated. She found herself wondering what they were doing.  
  
"Oh, please. Can we just shut up about them? Let them have some time alone. Imagine how they must feel to barely have any time together by themselves." Shizuru said, eyeing them distastefully. "You need to have a girlfriend or boyfriend to understand."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kuwabara said with a wave of his hand. "I just wanna know what they're doing in there alone."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan giggled and playfully slapped Kurama's arm.  
  
"You dork." She whispered gleefully. They had been talking for a while, about things that they would normally talk about if they were alone.  
  
"That's not what you said two minutes ago." He said slyly.  
  
"That was because you tickled me until I became breathless."  
  
"Just the way I like it." He grinned. He gently pushed her down and sat on her, smirking evilly.  
  
"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes up at him. "Brat."  
  
"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned down. "Did you say something?" She shook her head, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"I'm beat. I think I'll go get a drink before I pass out." She easily pushed him off of herself and got up with a sigh. She walked out into the living room.  
  
"Hello!" Kuwabara greeted her with a grin. She raised an eyebrow. Kurama walked out next to see what was up.  
  
"So, pal, did you get lucky?" Wrong move, Yuusuke..  
  
SLAP!  
  
"YUUSUKE, YOU JERK!" Botan screamed, her eyes glowing red with anger. Kuwabara hid behind Yukina. Botan had Yuusuke backed into a corner..  
  
SLAP!  
  
"OW!" Yuusuke howled in pain and covered his head with his hands. "I'm sorry!" Botan hit him once more in the head and turned around.  
  
"Anyone else have a comment?" Hiei watched, amused, as the room grew deathly silent. She smiled cheerfully. "Okay, then! I'm gonna get a drink then go off to bed." She left the room. Kurama sighed, sweat-dropping when Yuusuke rubbed the hand-prints on his face. "Good night, everyone!" She gave Yuusuke a death glare before closing the door. Kurama let out a sigh.  
  
"Glad I wasn't him."  
  
"You said it." Kuwabara agreed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan punched at Yuusuke and missed. She did a backflip in order to avoid his punch. Yuusuke ran at her, ready with a fist raised in the air.  
  
"STOP!" Yuusuke skidded and tripped, falling flat on his face. "Guys! You'll never believe this!" Botan relaxed and turned to look at Kuwabara.  
  
"What is it now?" Yuusuke asked, rubbing his head. "Did you get dressed on your own?" Kuwabara growled.  
  
"No! Kurama went missing.. Shorty tried to get a fix on him with that eye thing but he couldn't.. I saw him vanish myself!"  
  
"Now I heard everything." Yuusuke stood up and brushed himself off. "So, how did he vanish?" Kuwabara looked at Botan.  
  
"He was there and then.. he wasn't." He frowned. "I'm sorry.. but Shorty couldn't find him.." Botan picked up her katana and secured it in her belt.  
  
"Then I will. He couldn't have just disappeared." She closed her eyes. "Maybe Koenma can find him." The familiar silver-tipped white wings spread from her back and she crouched down when Yuusuke stopped her.  
  
"I want to help." She nodded and stood up fully, picking him up. "You're making me feel like a girl.."  
  
"Shut up." She lifted off. "Tell Hiei we went to Reikai and that we'll be back with news." He nodded and watched as they disappeared from sight.  
  
"This doesn't feel right to me." Yuusuke complained. He felt like the bride at a wedding. Botan growled and glared at him.  
  
"Don't make me drop you." He panicked when he looked down and quickly wrapped his arms around her neck.  
  
"As I was saying, this ride is really smooth.. I-I like flying.." He grinned nervously. She rolled her eyes and quickened the pace. The faster they got to Reikai, the better. "What do you think happened to Kurama? I mean, he can handle himself, right?" She shrugged.  
  
"I can't say what happened to him. And I'm not about to take any chances that he might be able to handle it. There's Styx." Yuusuke looked down at the river and then ahead. "And there's Reikai."  
  
"Finally.." He let out a sigh. Botan flew up a little then spread her wings out to land them safely on the grounds of the spirit world. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he smiled. "Where's pacifier breath?"  
  
"Koenma should be in his office. I doubt that he knew we were coming." She folded her wings against her back and led the way. She pushed the doors open and ogres stopped to stare. Whispers ran through them.  
  
"What are the chances that he's just hiding?" Botan looked back at Yuusuke, a glare set on her face. "I'll take that as slim to none." Looking around and putting his hands behind his head, he followed the demon through the white halls. Botan stopped in front of two oak doors. She knocked then opened them. Her frown never left her face. "Where is he? I'll bet the toddler's getting a diaper change." Yuusuke's mirth was immediately replaced by a dumbfounded look when George, the blue ogre, came into the room.  
  
"Botan? Yuusuke? What are you two doing here?" He asked, blinking.  
  
"Kurama's gone missing." Yuusuke said. "Kuwabara said he just vanished. I say he inhaled too much car exhaust." Botan elbowed him and he shut his mouth.  
  
"We're here to see if Koenma-sama might know something.." She trailed off when George's expression changed.  
  
"I haven't seen Koenma all morning. He was in his office just an hour ago.." Botan growled and sat down at the computer. She typed in stuff for a while then turned to the two. Yuusuke raised an eyebrow and walked over to peek over her shoulder.  
  
"Surveillance." She clicked the mouse and they looked to the big screen to their right. When the tape was finished, their mouths dropped open. Botan slowed it down as much as she could and zoomed in. "A magic spell.. Who would use the transportation spell?"  
  
"Transportation spell?" Yuusuke asked, blinking. "Could you.. uhm.. maybe explain for those of us who are slow?"  
  
"Sure." She turned to look at him. "Some demons study martial arts and others study spells. Those that study spells are usually the ones that isolate themselves from everyone else, believing they are superior." She paused. "Not too long ago, we had a few cases of soul disappearances. They turned out to be kidnapped by those demons that use magic." She bit her lip. "Many of them like to take the power of those that they capture."  
  
"It's only power though, right?" She shook her head.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Yuusuke. The power in you spirals along with your spirit and soul. If they drain you of your power.. I don't think I need to tell you what will happen." George began panicking and Yuusuke remained thoughtful.  
  
"Why wouldn't they take someone like you or me?"  
  
"Because certain demons need certain power. For all I know, these kidnappings could have nothing to do with each other and could be coincidental." Her eyes clouded over with worry. "I just hope that they are still alive."  
  
"Why couldn't Hiei find them?" She looked back at Yuusuke.  
  
"The Jagan, like anything else, has its limits. If there is a spiritual barrier around the person or people, then the Jagan eye cannot fix on them."  
  
"Spiritual barrier?" Yuusuke was new to all of this. "What does it do? Does it hide their spirit energy so no one could find them?" Botan nodded.  
  
"It goes deeper than that, however. The spiritual barrier does not send out a signal so Hiei couldn't lock on the barrier, either. It looks like we're better off going to Makai right now by ourselves." She explained, standing up. "There is nothing more we can do."  
  
"You mean.. we're flying to Makai?"  
  
"I will make a breach with my power and take us down myself." George felt really useless standing there. "George, we'll take these so that you can contact us if you get any more information." She held up communicators.  
  
"Okay." He said with a smile. "Good luck, you two."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei closed his eyes. He scowled deeply at the irritation caused by Kuwabara. The moron was trying to get him to try again and again with the Jagan to locate the two. He was like a bug that wouldn't go away.  
  
"Moron, shut your loud, annoying mouth!" Hiei growled. "I cannot locate Kurama! Shut your mouth!"  
  
"Why not?" Shizuru cracked her knuckles and hit her little brother over the head.  
  
"If he said he can't, then he can't, baby brother. Let it go. Botan and Yuusuke can do it. Just relax." She sighed. "Just calm down."  
  
"Imagine how poor Botan must feel.." Keiko said worriedly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Could we fly?" Botan shook her head.  
  
"We need to be able to find them. We don't know where they might be located but I do have a little idea. Most of the demons who study spells moved out toward the Amethyst Ocean so that they could use the water in their spells." She said with a frown as she hacked away at thick patches of brush with her katana.  
  
"Fly us toward there, then."  
  
"But some of them isolate themselves from even those that do use spells. They like to think that they are superior." She said, taking the pace up a notch.  
  
"But we'll take longer this way and they could be dead by the time we reach them!" He tried to reason. She had a solution for everything he said.  
  
"Would you rather we fly and not find them at all? Besides, I made the breach next to the part of the barrier where the Amethyst Ocean lies. It is supposed to be this way." Yuusuke sighed. Once again, she was right and he was wrong. He looked up but the branches of the trees were too thick and he hardly see the light that shone through. "Hm. We're not going to make it if we continue on in this pace."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because this crap is just too thick and the sun is setting."  
  
"How can you tell? I can't see the sun at all! You probably couldn't if it was in the sky!" He sighed. "Besides, what do you plan we do before nightfall? This place is probably full of demons."  
  
"We'll have to find a place to start a fire and rest." She looked down. "This is probably the best spot we would find anyway. Get some rocks and put them in a circle then start a fire."  
  
"Is there anything edible here?"  
  
"That's what my job is. I'll get food and find a river while you start the fire. Remember the rocks."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And the wood."  
  
"I'm not Kuwabara!" She smirked at him and walked away, hacking away at bushes. "I hope she gets something that tastes like food.." He took one look around. "Doubtful." The place was like a cave. The ENTIRE place. He would swear that even the shadows were watching him. He got to his job, thinking that the sooner he lit the fire, the better.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan blinked and eased down on the tree branch. She was lucky she came upon this little prize. She gripped her katana in her hand. One of the edible animals here. A buck. Animals lived in Makai. There weren't too many but there was enough if you found them. She raised the blade and positioned it so that the blade was pointing at her prey. She aimed and threw. Bulls- eye. She sighed and hopped out of the tree.  
  
"I hope Yuusuke didn't get into any trouble while I was gone.."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuusuke moved closer to the fire and shivered. The temperature dropped dramatically in the last two hours. He rubbed his hands together and frowned. He was worried. Botan should've been back by now. He grabbed a stick and put the tip of it into the fire. When it lit up like a torch, he stood up and held it out in front of him, peering toward the path that Botan had cut. He couldn't see anything. The darkness was so thick that not even the firelight could penetrate it. He chewed on his lip.  
  
"If you don't come back.. when and if I find Kurama, he'll kill me." He sat back down and poked the fire with the stick. He was worried sick.. Suddenly, he heard something and blushed. "Oh, shut up! I didn't ask your opinion!"  
  
"It seems it wants to be heard." He turned to see Botan carrying a deer over her shoulders. "I'm definitely gonna rinse off in the river tomorrow." She heaved it over her head and set it on the ground. "You know, hunting in the dark isn't easy."  
  
"I'm so lucky you're skilled." He remarked with a frown. She glared at him.  
  
"Ms. Hand and Mr. Cheek want to be friends again, don't they?" He twitched.  
  
"Uhm.. NO! Yeah, that's right.. Mr. Cheek doesn't like Ms. Hand.." He smiled nervously at her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shall I do the honors?"  
  
"While I sleep.." He made a face and curled up, facing away from her.  
  
"Your welcome." He gave a sigh and curled up tighter, feeling the chill get to his bare arms. He closed his eyes. When Botan thought he was asleep, she looked up at the tree branches blocking out the night sky.  
  
"Kurama.. wherever you are, please be okay." He opened his eyes and felt sort of guilty. She was a demon. She could stay up longer than he could. She had no weaknesses now that she was getting used to her powers. He felt like he was dragging her down. He pushed those thoughts aside. Now was not the time to think of things like that. He yawned and closed his eyes again, falling asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan poked Yuusuke with a stick and watched as he rolled over, blinking his eyes. He yawned.  
  
"It's your watch. You slept clean through dinner but I kept some warm for you." He smiled and nodded, yawning. She lay down and rolled over, folding her wings around her body. "Wake me up when in a few hours." He nodded, knowing she couldn't see him. "There's some water in a water bottle for you. It'll help keep you awake."  
  
"Thanks." After only a few short minutes, he saw her breathing slow. He fed the fire a little more, keeping it bright. He wasn't about to let it go out and be left in pure darkness. Especially not in this place. There was no telling what was watching them. He sighed. His stomach growled. He growled back but grabbed the food and ate it. It didn't taste too bad. He blinked away the sleepiness. He took the water bottle and squirt himself in the face. "Damn sleep.." He felt a chill wind blow across him. "Stupid cold.." It was keeping him awake, though. He yawned again. "Why am I so damn tired?" He shrugged in reply to his own question. He only needed to stay awake until Botan woke up. How hard could that be?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tired.." Yuusuke felt himself drift off for the fifth time in three minutes. He couldn't stay awake any longer. He yawned every five seconds. "I'm more awake in Biology class.." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes. He threw another stick on the small fire. He heard a rustling noise and stood up quickly, panicking. Botan sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"You can go to sleep again, Yuusuke.." He fell flat on his face, not caring if it hurt or not. He was tired.  
  
"'Night.." A small drop of drool dripped out of the corner of his mouth. Botan twitched. She sighed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was something red. He looked around and saw that it was surrounding him.. and Koenma, who was in his teenage form, unconscious. He then sat up and peered through the red barrier. A man stood not too far from it.  
  
"You are awake, I see." He smirked and hand began to glow. "Just in time for your friends to be joining you." Suddenly, Shizuru, Hiei, Yukina, and Kuwabara appeared inside. They were unconscious, as well.  
  
"What do you plan on doing with us?" Kurama growled. He wondered where Botan and Yuusuke were.  
  
"I will reveal it when I wish." The man turned around. "Pleasant dreams." All went black.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan felt a headache coming on. Yuusuke's snoring wasn't as bad as Kuwabara's but.. it was enough to alert everyone of their presence. She went over and shook him awake.  
  
"Yuusuke, we better get a move on. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can leave." He opened his eyes and looked sleepily at her. He stared at her, trying to see which one of the three were real.  
  
"Okay.. give me another minute." She stood up and took his feet in her hands. Then she began to drag him. "OI!" He gave a startled cry and was immediately wide awake and offended. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"  
  
"I was trying to wake you up." She replied calmly. His face was red from anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Well, don't do it again." He scowled and dusted himself off as she packed their stuff in a sack. She had taken one from Reikai before they left. She tossed it to Yuusuke. "Gee, thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"To what do I owe this gift?" He shouldered it and she looked back at him.  
  
"You slept longer so you get to carry it. Besides, it hurts my wings." She drew her katana and began her hacking away. Yuusuke trekked behind her, wondering silently if they would ever find Kurama and Koenma.  
  
"Are you worried?" He asked suddenly. She stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"Huh?" She blinked.  
  
"About Kurama? Are you worried?" He saw a flash of sadness in her eyes then she turned around and began hacking away at the brush again, remaining completely silent. A few minutes later, she stopped and lifted her gaze to the branches above.  
  
"Yes.." She clutched the hilt of her katana until her knuckles were white. "I am worried. I can't sense a single trace of him.. It bothers me." He set his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of 27. What's going on? Will Botan and Yuusuke get there in time to stop that magic-using demon? Or will Kurama and the others be sucked dry?  
  
Tricked  
  
Chapter 28 - Falling  
  
Preview - Botan tried to work the stiffness out of her arm and shoulder. Yuusuke fell over and hadn't moved for five minutes.  
  
"Big deal, so we walked for six miles but do you think that matters?" She scowled at him. "I can't sense anything, give me a break."  
  
-  
  
That's it for now, my wonderful reviewers! Thank you for reviewing! 


	28. Falling

Tricked  
  
-  
  
Chapter 28 - Falling  
  
-  
  
Hiei was really wishing the demon would take his life and spare him such misery. He hit Kuwabara over the head with the sheath of his katana.  
  
"Shut up, you moron!" Yukina sent him a confused look and settled her hand on Kuwabara's arm. "He is going to kill us, yes! Now, will you please leave me alone and shut the hell up!?"  
  
"Hiei, now is not the time to lose your temper." Kurama was really wishing he had some aspirin. Koenma wished he could just go back to being unconscious.  
  
"Kitsune, I am being as patient as I can. Don't push me." The koorime was NOT happy at all.  
  
"I can tell that you are trying."  
  
"Baby brother, don't make me give you the sedative." Shizuru cracked her knuckles. Kuwabara shut his mouth and hid behind Yukina. Koenma looked around.  
  
"Why aren't Yuusuke and Botan here with us?" Everyone shrugged.  
  
-  
  
Botan tried to work the stiffness out of her arm and shoulder. Yuusuke fell over and hadn't moved for five minutes.  
  
"Big deal, so we walked for six miles but do you think that matters?" She scowled at him. "I can't sense anything, give me a break." She rolled her eyes. "Breathe." She heard him gasp for breath. "Give me the water bottles." She waited for five seconds to see if he would even try to move. When he didn't, she got them herself and went to find a river. When she came back, he still hadn't moved. "Breathe." She sighed and threw his water bottle at him. He cried out and inhaled sharply.  
  
"I was sleeping!" He grabbed the water bottle and sat up, chugging.  
  
"I know." She replied, sitting down across from him. "I was concerned for your safety."  
  
"So you hit me with a water bottle?" She nodded. "So what if I was sleeping.. I might have enough energy left to fight a demon."  
  
"Shut up, Yuusuke." She took a sip of her water. He cried out again. She shook her head.  
  
"Brain freeze!" He coughed. She threw a rock at him. "Ow!"  
  
"You should know not to drink cold water too fast."  
  
"I'm surprised it isn't ice!" She sighed. She wondered briefly how a person without a brain could have a brain freeze..  
  
"I'm surprised you have brains enough for them to freeze."  
  
"Hey!" He scowled.. but it quickly faded when he cried out and winced, flying right at her. A demon smirked at them and let his eyes roam over Botan.  
  
"What have we here?" He asked, licking his lips. Yuusuke groaned and didn't move. His arm was cut up and his leg had hit the ground. "A pretty little demon and a human.." He narrowed his eyes. "I remember you two from the tournament!" He grinned. "Had no idea you were so pretty up close." She stood up, moving Yuusuke gingerly off of her. She gave the demon a disgusted look. He sniffed the air. "You smell like a familiar demon.." His eyes widened.  
  
"Correct." A smile formed on her lips. "Are you familiar with Kurama?"  
  
"So, you're his little pet?" He grinned. "He's had plenty of other little demon women.. are you sure you can trust him?"  
  
"He is loyal."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth and stop looking at me like that." She took her katana out. "I knew we would have some trouble coming here."  
  
"Don't.. kill yourself.. Botan. Kurama.. would really kill me.. and so would Hiei.." She narrowed her eyes at the demon in front of her.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuusuke. I will not lose to scum like this." She smirked. The demon snarled. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get this over-with. Charge at me, already!"  
  
"Why you-" He launched at her. His claws glimmered in the faint light and slashed across her face.. almost. She had small, shallow cuts across the right side of her face. However, her blade had penetrated his chest. She withdrew the katana and kicked him away from her.  
  
"Yuusuke?" She turned around. He couldn't move his one arm and his leg. "Are you okay?" She kneeled down next to him, worry clouding her expression. Then she closed her eyes and set her hands on his back. She tried to channel her energy.. but it wouldn't work. He groaned and she lifted her hands. "I can't heal you.."  
  
-  
  
Botan wrapped the cloth from her outfit on his arm. She had made a sling with her belt and put her katana on her back, carefully avoiding her wings. She then wrapped his leg up. There wasn't a lot of blood, but she had to wrap his wounds.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuusuke."  
  
"It's no trouble. I should've been more aware." He smiled slightly at her. "I just won't use my arm until your energy comes back."  
  
"I don't know why my energy decided to take a little vacation, but I don't even see how I can stay in this form without energy." She whispered, helping him stand up. Suddenly, he cried out.. but not from pain.  
  
"Your energy.. Do you think it could be that magic demon thing?" She stared at him. Then she understood. She shook her head.  
  
"It couldn't be.." He was scared. He feared for her life and for the others. "But I don't feel weak, Yuusuke." The truth couldn't be hidden, however. Botan picked him up and started running. Then she lifted off, flying over the bushes. "I don't care! We have to hurry and find them. I'll probably be able to see the barrier." Yuusuke closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind against his face. Some sunlight shone through the boughs of the trees and lit up the ground. He looked ahead.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Botan had already spotted it.  
  
"I believe that is a barrier." It was a light red color. It looked like red ice. She smirked. "We found it." Then a thought hit her. She was getting her hopes up. "But what if.. what if that isn't the one?" He clenched his teeth.  
  
"It has to be!"  
  
-  
  
Kurama watched, sweat beading on his forehead as the demon walked out to see his prey. He smirked.  
  
"Hm." He gazed at them, his brown eyes narrowing. "It seems that I am missing two warriors. The leader and the girl." His hand began to glow. The two appeared inside the barrier. Kurama went to them immediately. Botan wasn't in her demon form and Yuusuke was hurt. "There. My collection is complete." Botan opened her eyes and sat up, wincing from the pain.  
  
"Botan!" Kurama glared heatedly at the demon.  
  
"Ah, yes. The lovely deity." The demon leaned forward, peering at Botan. Her pants were reduced to shorts, since she bandaged Yuusuke's wounds. She gazed at Kurama then a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I'm drained.. I can't.. do anything.." He wrapped his arms around her, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered. Suddenly, she broke free from his grasp and stood up, staring at the demon.  
  
"You're a powerful one, eh?" She closed her eyes, positioning her hands out in front of her. She began glowing with a blue light.  
  
"As long as I have energy.. or life energy, I will defeat you." She formed a blue ball of energy in her right hand and let her energy shield her from his energy draining tricks. Her eyes glowed blue and she released the blast. Yuusuke opened his eyes in time to see her release it. Everyone stared, mouths open in shock. Kurama stood up, forcing his legs to hold his weight. The red barrier exploded and Hiei and Kurama used what they had left of their energy to shield them all from the blast. Yukina used her healing powers on Yuusuke and he tested his arm and his leg. Botan was hunched down, panting heavily. Koenma and Shizuru were a little too shocked to do anything but stare.  
  
"Very stubborn." The demon formed red energy in his hand. "Try this on for size!"  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yuusuke released his attack as soon as the demon released his. Yuusuke's blast wasn't as strong but Botan added her own small blast to give it the boost it needed.  
  
"I have much stronger attacks. Let's face it. You're all dead." Botan looked back at Kurama.  
  
"Support me.. I'll fall when this is over.."  
  
"No! You're not fighting him alone! I'll take over and you can recover!" Yukina nodded.  
  
"I may have some healing powers left.. your energy will take less time to recover." The koorime said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry. Just let me bide us some time."  
  
"Me too, Urameshi." Kuwabara said, standing up. Shizuru was still amazed at the power Botan had. Botan felt Kurama's arms around her then Yukina's healing touch.  
  
Hiei stood in front of them, protecting them. "I will block anything that comes this way." He said to Yuusuke, who nodded. Shizuru moved over to see how Botan was holding up and so that she wasn't in the way of any serious fighting. Koenma followed her example. Falling. That was the feeling Botan was having right then. She closed her eyes and clutched Kurama's shirt. She didn't know why, either. Her eyes flew open when everyone cried out. Kurama tightened his grip on her.  
  
"No!" She felt herself get jolted from Kurama's arms. Then she rolled.. over the cliff.  
  
-  
  
This is the end of another awesome chapter to Tricked! WOO! What will happen to Botan? She's falling.. Find out in the next exciting chapter!  
  
Tricked  
  
Chapter 29 - Amethyst Ocean; Death  
  
Preview - Kurama, Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara all charged toward the demon at once, their attacks ready.  
  
Hiei was first, then Kurama, then Yuusuke, and finally Kuwabara. His barrier that he had formed by his chanting threw them back. Yuusuke knew they couldn't take him. They didn't know enough about his types of attacks.  
  
-  
  
-Jess 


	29. Amethyst Ocean Death

Tricked  
  
CS - Kurama and the others must defeat this enemy.. but without Botan. Something happens to her that will break their hearts..  
  
-  
  
Chapter 29 - Amethyst Ocean; Death  
  
-  
  
Last time -  
  
Falling. That was the feeling Botan was having right then. She closed her eyes and clutched Kurama's shirt. She didn't know why, either. Her eyes flew open when everyone cried out. Kurama tightened his grip on her.  
  
"No!" She felt herself get jolted. Then she rolled.. over the cliff.  
  
-  
  
Botan knew she didn't have the energy to transform. She grasped onto a small ledge and hoped that her fingers didn't slip. She looked up with pleading eyes. She heard the demon chanting something.. an incantation of some sort.. She cried out when spikes erupted from the cliff. The entire cliff. She winced in pain, letting go on reflex. Her scream faded on her lips and she fell, plunging into the waves of the Amethyst Ocean below. Kurama peered over the cliff, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"Botan!" The ground below his hands crumbled and he fell forward. Hiei caught his arm and dragged him up. Everyone stared in horror as Kurama's hair turned silver and his eyes amber. Two fox ears twitched at the top of his head. His tail bristled in anger. "You."  
  
"Botan.." Yuusuke's eyes were narrowed in anger and he glared at the demon before him. Hiei felt hatred and grief surge through his mind. They all felt the same emotions for their fallen comrade. Yukina tried to get rid of the tears in her eyes, clutching Shizuru's arm. Koenma was staring at the cliff.. He just didn't understand what was happening. The demon smirked.  
  
Botan felt the coldness of the water hit her like thousands of tiny needles as she sank in the water. The force of her fall and the pain from the water had nearly paralyzed her. She tried to swim but a shooting pain darted through her whenever she tried to move. She knew she couldn't hold her breath for long.  
  
Kurama, Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara all charged toward the demon at once, their attacks ready.  
  
Hiei was first, then Kurama, then Yuusuke, and finally Kuwabara. His barrier that he had formed by his chanting threw them back. Yuusuke knew they couldn't take him. They didn't know enough about his types of attacks. Botan had told him something about it but it wasn't enough to understand the attacks. Not even Koenma had any idea about the attacks. He wasn't much use.. Suddenly, they were all surrounded by the light.. the red barrier.  
  
"I told you. Your fate is sealed. You will grant me so much power that I could destroy the three worlds!" He laughed evilly. Koenma touched the barrier and pulled his finger back, sticking it in his mouth. Yuusuke looked at Hiei.  
  
"Use a technique. I'm sure your power could break it." Hiei shook his head.  
  
"My power is not pure enough." They all looked at Yukina. The little koorime stared at them. "Yours is. All you need to do is form a small energy ball in your hands. It's simple." He held out his hand and she watched as his energy gathered in the palm of his hand.  
  
"I.." She held her hand out and concentrated on her powers. A small white ball of energy gleamed. She smiled.  
  
"Now release it." She nodded and threw it at the barrier. Another explosion took place and Kurama shielded them all by himself, now transformed back into his human form.  
  
"Hiei, distract him with your speed. I have to go and find Botan.." Hiei scowled darkly at the demon.  
  
"I know little of his techniques.. but I will try."  
  
"While he is distracted, Yuusuke, you will release a double Spirit Gun. Think you have the energy?" The detective nodded. Kurama turned around but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Be careful. I don't want to lose two people I care about on the same day." Yuusuke said quietly. Kurama nodded, a small frown on his face. He rushed to the cliff's edge and jumped over. He felt the wind hit his face. The cliff face was sheer and jagged. It wasn't flat. If anything, it was the most jagged thing he had ever seen. It had been from the Amethyst Ocean. He crashed into the water and the chill ran down his entire body. He couldn't see Botan anywhere. He swam down towards the bottom, knowing she didn't have the strength to swim. He ignored the cold, stabbing feeling and the pain and continued on. Suddenly, he saw her. Her face had no color and was so pale. She was limp, lying on the bottom, wrapped in seaweed. He swam down and grasped her hand, pulling her to him where he wrapped his arms around her. He moved his legs, trying to get up as quickly as he could. The water's turbulence increased and he was slammed against the rocks. He shielded Botan with his body and continued on. He saw red clouds of blood spread in the water from a cut he had just got on his shoulder.  
  
Yuusuke fired his double Spirit Gun and fell to his knees, panting. He hoped this worked. The demon shrieked when he got hit in the back with the blasts. Hiei successfully got out of the way, landing near Kuwabara. Their victory wasn't a happy one, however.  
  
"They still haven't surfaced.." Koenma said, frowning. Shizuru closed her eyes. "Kurama may have killed himself down there. When someone dies in the Amethyst Ocean, their body stays with the ocean and the soul roams in there. They say that it was named from an angel demon that lost her life for her love in that ocean. Amethyst. I wasn't even born when the story had formed." Everyone went to the edge and watched. Hiei's eyes were sharper and he was able to see the blood in the water. Then there was a crash and someone cried out.  
  
"Kurama!" Yuusuke called. They watched in horror as the waves crashed against the rocks once again. Shizuru got up and went into the house that the demon had lived in. She tore through everything until she found some rope.  
  
"We can lower someone down to get them." She said, coming back out with the rope in her hands.  
  
"I'll go. I'm probably the only one who can hold them and try to climb at the same time." Kuwabara said. Shizuru nodded, knowing he was right. Shizuru handed him some and allowed him to tie it around his waist. He then walked to the edge.  
  
"There's not much here. Everyone is going to have to help me hold it. Yuusuke, you have any strength left?" He nodded. "You go to the first ledge and we'll toss you this end of the rope. Then he can go down and you can hold him there. If you need any help, just ask."  
  
"Right." The plan worked nicely. "Kuwabara.. you could lose a few pounds.. It.. would help!"  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi!" Hiei went down and helped Yuusuke, relieving the boy of half the weight.  
  
"He is right, you know."  
  
"Wait till I get back up there, Shorty!" Kuwabara was nearing the water. The rope stopped just a few feet above the water. Kurama was clinging to a rock, holding on for dear life. Botan wasn't breathing.. "Kurama! Give me your hand!" There was no answer from the kitsune.. he was unconscious. "I need to go lower!" Yuusuke looked at Hiei, who nodded. Yuusuke released his hold on the rope and braced his feet against a few jagged rocks. He grabbed Hiei under the shoulders and lowered him. Kuwabara said something then the burden became heavier. Sweat beaded on Yuusuke's forehead and he pulled as hard as he could. Hiei was back on the small ledge and he was helping to pull Kuwabara up.  
  
"Dammit.." Yuusuke cursed, pulling. Sweat rolled down his face. Hiei felt sweat roll down his own face, as well. They soon got them up onto the ledge and the climb from there was easy. Hiei had Kurama in his arms and Yuusuke had Botan. They used the stones as footholds, hoping that the rocks held their place. Once they were away from the edge, Yuusuke set Botan down, staring at her in horror. "How could this happen..?" He closed his eyes. Hiei set Kurama down next to her and gazed at both of them, his expression blank. Everyone gathered around, giving the two mournful glances. Kurama coughed and choked on water. He sat up and spit out the salty water along with a little blood. He panted and his eyes looked dazed.  
  
"Botan..?" Yuusuke looked away. Kurama's gaze landed on the deity. He felt for a pulse.. no such luck. She was gone.. Yukina noticed Kurama's wounds and gently touched him, healing him. The kitsune grabbed Botan's hand and rested his head on her stomach, hiding his tears from the others. Hiei turned away, going to sit and stare into the ocean. Yuusuke just stared into the woods, remembering all that had happened. She was dead. She wouldn't be that cheerful demon girl who fought with all of her heart and soul. Kurama realized that no one was looking at him and he shifted Botan into his lap. Her cold, wet skin felt so wrong to him. He was used to her warm touch.. not this. He brushed his lips against her cold forehead and felt his hot tears run down his face. He closed his eyes, feeling himself shaking. "Why..?" He felt something and looked down. Botan's arm only fell limply to the ground.  
  
Hiei looked back at Kurama, knowing that he wasn't feeling nearly as much pain as the kitsune. Kurama's normally bright and alert emerald eyes were dull and watery with his tears and pain. Botan had lost none of her beauty but she was paler than usual and had a peaceful look that scared the little koorime. It wasn't normal peace.. but it was the peace that came with death. Hiei hated to think that his friend and apprentice was gone. It all happened so fast. Too fast.  
  
-  
  
Uh-oh.. Botan? Dead? How? Why? Poor Kurama.. Poor gang.. What'll happen next?  
  
-Jess 


	30. Keep Breathing

Tricked  
  
CS - Upset isn't the word for the gang. What will happen when Hiei believes he senses life in Botan? Is he wrong?  
  
-  
  
Chapter 30 - Keep Breathing  
  
-  
  
Yuusuke was pissed off. He hated that damn demon. He had killed one of his best friends and teammate. He pounded his fists into the ground, tears running down his face. He let out an anguished cry. Kuwabara just stared, unable to comprehend that a friend of his just died. The others stayed quiet.  
  
Hiei's heart skipped a beat. If, indeed, she was gone.. then why did he still sense life in her? She couldn't be dead then. He gasped and looked back down at the shining waters crashing below.  
  
"I have let her live.. once I saw how much she meant to you all.. especially him.." Hiei tilted his head. So, the story was true. Just then, he saw the legend flash before him as it truly happened.  
  
-  
  
Amethyst gazed into her love's eyes. He gazed back, his hand slipping from hers as his friends led him away. They both knew that she was due to have her baby in less than a month. He was there when she needed him but that wasn't enough for her. She loved him and wanted to be with him more. Her amethyst eyes were usually bright and glowing with happiness.. but not now. Now they were alight with pain. She stumbled as she walked to her home. She winced and leaned heavily on a fence.  
  
"Lady!" A young girl gasped. "Come quickly!" She called to her friends. "Hurry!"  
  
-  
  
Amethyst later gave birth to a baby girl. She held the child in her arms and blessed it with her smile.  
  
"I shall name you Mai." She kissed the child's forehead. She continued to watch the door anxiously. Her love never came. Was he even aware that their child had been born? She felt tears sting her eyes. Suddenly, the door burst open and she saw him standing there.  
  
"Amethyst!" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Mai has been waiting for her father to hold her." He walked forward, anxious to see his child. The little girl had creamy skin and a delicate- looking face.  
  
"She looks just like you." He held the baby in his arms, feeling so proud and happy at the same time. Amethyst's black hair was tied back from her face and she looked worn out and tired. She smiled again and began to hum a sweet melody. She fell asleep in the middle, closing her eyes and letting her breathing slow.  
  
-  
  
Later the next day, Amethyst had heard about her love leaving on a boat. She knew the weather was horrible and that she shouldn't leave the child for long, but she gave the care of Mai over to her nurse.  
  
"I must find them and stop them from leaving. Please, take care of her for me." She kissed the baby on her forehead and ran off, clutching her cloak to her. She skidded to a stop before the cliff, seeing the lights of the boat disappear under a wave. She heard shouting. The rain soaked her when she threw back her cloak and spread her wings. She then jumped off, propelling herself forward for as long as she could. She felt the cold water hit her when she fell. She gasped sharply, inhaling water when a piece of the broken boat rammed into her chest. She saw the water turn red with her blood and felt her life fade. "Good bye.. Mai.. and.. my love.." And then she died, allowing the water to take her where it wished.  
  
-  
  
Hiei shook his head and looked back at Botan.  
  
"Kitsune!" He called out, his voice hoarse and relieved. Kurama looked up at him, frowning deeper. Hiei ran over, his gaze going to the deity. "She is still alive."  
  
"What!?" Kurama asked, his eyes widening. "How..?" Then he understood. Hiei nodded to him, smirking. "Everyone!" They all turned to him, surprised by his smile. "She's alive!"  
  
"However, she will not leave this state until her spirit energy recovers. Then she will begin to heal. It will take a while.."  
  
"Who cares? She's alive!" Yuusuke said with a grin.  
  
"You should care." Everyone's smiles faded at the sound of his voice. "She may not survive it." Hiei was silent for a minute. "We cannot help her, either. She will definitely die if we try to give her spirit energy. She must do it by herself."  
  
"The least we could do right now is get her and you, Kurama, out of those wet clothes." Shizuru said, interrupting the silence. Koenma was thankful that it was broken. They went into the cabin, searching around for stuff.  
  
"I found food!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"And I have some clothes that might fit you, Kurama.." Yukina said with a light blush. "Not to mention something for Botan, as well." Kurama smiled and took the clothes she offered him, going into a separate room to change.  
  
-  
  
Kurama never left Botan's side after they laid her in a bed in the room they got the clothes from. He grasped her hand in his and fell asleep. Yuusuke peered in, smiling slightly.  
  
"Y'know, I'm glad she's got a chance to live." He closed his eyes then opened them again to look back at the others. "She really wanted to fight. But at least if she did die.. we would still be able to see her."  
  
"I know." Kuwabara agreed. "I don't understand how it happened.. but it sure is a relief."  
  
"Yeah, she won't give up her life so easily." Koenma added. "She was sort of sad when she gave up ferrying but her heart wishes for fighting." He was leaving out a very critical part to her ferrying. He didn't want to tell them.  
  
-  
  
Kurama woke up to see the others in the room, looking at Botan and saying things to rid the room of tension. They were talking about the amusing memories with her. Yuusuke chuckled and elbowed Kurama. The kitsune stared at him.  
  
"You certainly got her on that one, remember?"  
  
"What?" Yuusuke grinned.  
  
"When you sat on her." Kurama smiled slightly at the memory. He also blushed at a few others. "So, what will you say to her when she wakes up?" Kurama looked away from them, letting his emerald eyes rest on the pale, unmoving form of Botan.  
  
"I don't know.." He said quietly. Soon after, everyone but Yuusuke left the room. Hiei gave one final glance back at them, a look in his eyes that wasn't normal.  
  
"Hiei's worried. The chance of her survival might be slim.." Yuusuke said when the koorime finally left the room. Kurama's tears finally gave way and he shook with the sadness he felt.  
  
"If she dies.." He stopped himself, clutching her hand tightly in his own. Yuusuke felt his friend's sadness.  
  
"There is still a chance.. Besides, we could see her when she's a ferry girl, right?" The boy was trying really hard to comfort Kurama, but his efforts weren't working.  
  
"She didn't tell you what she told me.. If she dies and ferries.. then we'll lose her. Forever." Yuusuke looked confused. "She chose life and fighting because the urge was strong and she loved the feeling of fighting. But she also chose it so that she could be with us."  
  
"But.. how?" Kurama stayed silent, not knowing how to put it. Yuusuke put his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "She's gonna survive. She is too strong to die like this." He walked out. Kurama looked back at Botan, putting her cold hand to his forehead.  
  
"I know he is right. But the chance.."  
  
-  
  
A gentle mist settled over the ground and the woods. There was a gentle rain falling from the grey clouds in the sky. Yuusuke sneezed.  
  
"Damn cold! I wish-" He sneezed again. He had a heavy blanket wrapped around him and a rag in his hand. "I wish it was gone-" He blew his nose. "Stupid!" Shizuru brought him some water.  
  
"This weather isn't exactly the best for a cold, either. Lucky the wood is in the shed." Kuwabara brought some in and Koenma threw some in the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Hiei came in from outside and sneezed. Yuusuke smirked. "Looks like we got the same cold, Hiei." The koorime mumbled and sat down close to the fire, sniffling and cursing.  
  
"Shut up, moron.." The little koorime sneezed again.  
  
"Y'know, his name-calling and threats sound so much more serious without the sneeze right afterwards." Yuusuke mumbled to Kuwabara. The koorime gave them a death glare. "But those looks are exactly the same.." Yukina gave Hiei a blanket, wrapping it around him. She gave him a smile then decided to go and check on Kurama. The kitsune was fast asleep in the chair, his breathing even and slow as he sat, hunched over. She took the blanket she had draped over her arm and wrapped it around him. She smiled then looked at Botan.  
  
"If only you were not this injured.." She trailed off, leaving the room.  
  
-  
  
Kurama woke up, blinking. He was so warm. He found the blanket draped around him. Someone out in the other room.. He was thirsty. Standing up, he winced. Sleeping like he had didn't do him justice. He stretched and tried as hard as he could to work the kinks out of his back and neck. Then he walked out of the room. No one was awake. Even Hiei was still asleep. He went to the bathroom and came back out, going to the kitchen to have a glass of water. He went outside and looked down into the water. He was grateful that there was a chance for Botan to live. He didn't want to imagine that she was gone. It was just too hard for him to do. He could but he didn't want to.  
  
-  
  
Hiei woke up a few hours later, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He stood up, the blanket falling to the floor. He sensed something. He went to the room where Botan lay. She was still in the same condition.. but he sensed her energy. A small smile crept onto his face. The recovery was beginning.  
  
"Hiei?" The koorime looked back at Kurama.  
  
"Do you sense it?" He smirked at the kitsune.  
  
"Sense what.." He trailed off, his eyes widening. "She's.." Hiei nodded. They both looked over in time to see her chest rise and fall. "She'll live, right?"  
  
"It is still early." Was all he said before he left the room. Kurama walked over to the bed and smiled down at Botan.  
  
"Keep breathing."  
  
-  
  
That's it for chapter 30! How is it going? Sorry I almost killed her off.. I had planned that she would live. But, who knows during this stage? ^_^; Please review!  
  
-Jess- 


	31. Makai Madness

Tricked  
  
CS - Botan's still in her unconscious state. Hiei and Yuusuke come down with a low-grade fever that keeps getting higher. Time to leave the cabin to Shizuru, Koenma, and Kuwabara while Yukina and Kurama leave on an expedition to find the plant that will cure the vicious fever!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 31 - Makai Madness  
  
-  
  
Kurama made them all a strong herbal tea and it helped Yuusuke and Hiei breathe a little better and it helped to warm the others up.  
  
"I hate colds.." Yuusuke yawned, blinking sleepily. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him and drank the tea. Hiei yawned, setting the now half- filled cup of tea on the table. He lay down, closing his eyes.  
  
"Gee, I wish there was something we could do." Yukina said, putting her hand on her brother's forehead. Her eyes widened. "His fever has went up in the last hour." She looked at Kurama. "Do you have a remedy?"  
  
"I could go out and find a few plants that might help with what I believe they have.." He sighed. "But it's the best I can do."  
  
"When will you be able to?"  
  
"Not until tomorrow. It is still raining. Hopefully, it will be dry enough tomorrow." He stated thoughtfully. "Just keep them warm and I'll continue giving them the tea." Yuusuke closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm dead tired. 'Night.." He closed his eyes and was out in about five minutes.  
  
-  
  
Botan lay on the bed, silent and peaceful. Kurama sat down in the chair and noticed something by her face. A white feather with a silver tip. He twirled it in his fingers as he studied it. So beautiful.. Like its owner. The slow rise and fall of the angel's chest brought thoughts of hope to him. Hopefully she could pull this off.. Her having lived through the entire ordeal made this part seem awfully small.  
  
"Botan, if you don't make it out of this, I'm going to wind up in an insane asylum." He said softly, a smirk on his face. "Don't leave me here with them." Someone knocked on the door and opened it.  
  
"Hiei.. and Yuusuke.." Yukina's crimson eyes were wide. "They.." She pointed and he got up, racing to the door. He went out to see Hiei wincing in pain, his eyes closed and sweat rolling down his forehead.  
  
"Dear god.. Yukina, I told you that we can do nothing for them tonight." He bit his lip. Yuusuke was worse.. He was moaning clutching the blanket so hard his knuckles were white. Sweat rolled down his face and he winced.  
  
"Something has to be done, though, Kurama. Do you have anything that could numb the pain just a little?" Shizuru asked. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"There is only plant I know of on Makai that can cure something like this."  
  
"Do you know where it is located?" Yukina asked, frowning.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May we leave tonight? We'll travel until we get tired.. Please, they may die!"  
  
"It is a two day trip to the place then a two day trip back."  
  
"Just give us a list of herbs that might sustain it!" Shizuru said, narrowing her eyes. "Until you get back."  
  
"I'll give you the plants now." He walked out the door and they followed him. Black clouds and fog blocked the moon from sight, obstructing the light. It was raining lightly and the moisture didn't help much in the cold. He led them out around the cabin, towards the woods. Right at the entrance, he knelt down and inspected the plants. Nodding and muttering to himself, he pulled enough for two and for four days. "This should be sufficient."  
  
"What do I do?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Mix two leaves with one cup of water in the teacups. Give a cup to them every two hours unless they're sleeping." She blinked.  
  
"Okay." She looked at Yukina.  
  
"You go with him. I'll man the fort. Kuwabaka can help me." She winked. "Get going." Kurama frowned. The lives of his closest friends were in his hands.. and Yukina's.  
  
-  
  
Kurama pulled Yukina along by her hand. They would get lost in the fog if they didn't stay together. She followed him wordlessly, squinting in the mist and trying to see where she was going. They had been gone only an hour and the awkwardness was more than either of them could bear.  
  
"There will be trials. I do not know the exact time it will take." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry but that's the truth. I can do no more than I am doing now."  
  
-  
  
Shizuru was going nuts. She had no idea who was doing what.. especially with her brother freaking out because he saw a spider. She hit him with a frying pan and tried to find the thing he was freaking out about.  
  
"You dork! That wasn't a spider!" She hit him again. "Now calm down."  
  
"It was a spider! I saw it!"  
  
"No, it wasn't, little bro." Shizuru glared at him, giving him a threatening look. "Now, go check on Hiei and Yuusuke." He walked towards them, muttering about big sisters.  
  
"Get away from me." She heard a cup smash to the floor and Kuwabara ran back and hid behind something. She crossed her arms.  
  
"You're useless."  
  
"He scares me!"  
  
"It isn't his fault! Don't blame sick people for not wanting to be around you." She crossed her arms. "They feel bad enough."  
  
"Ha ha ha." He glared at her.  
  
-  
  
The sunlight barely shone through the treetops as Yukina and Kurama picked their way carefully through the bushes. Yukina waved some bugs away from her face with her free hand as she clutched the small bag in her other hand. The bag was for the other two plants that they would need. Kurama had the other bag, which was a bit bigger and was for the major plant that they needed.  
  
"This swamp ends a mile up." Kurama informed her. She gasped when her foot began to sink in the wet earth. "Be careful." He offered his arm to her so she could pull her foot out. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"What, do you think, might help Botan? Is there any plant that could help her?" She didn't receive a response for several minutes and was resolved to apologize, thinking she had asked the wrong question.  
  
"Hiei said that she needs to do this on her own. We can't help her." She remained silent after that. She had come along to keep him company but also to learn about medicinal herbs and plants and other such things. She wanted to help and she knew that she could do nothing but be in the way in the cabin. The swamp land was overgrown and had a lot of poisonous plants. Vines hung down, thick and jointed, along the branches of the trees. She could identify a lot of other plants, as well as those that were poisonous. Some of the trees were smaller and their branches made the two duck or move them away. The thick foliage was beautiful and much of it could be trimmed and it would look even better. She smiled and looked over at the other side. Thick vines and moss covered the brown trunk of the tree for as far up as she could see. The squishiness of the ground lessened as they continued to walk. Flowers began dotting places here and there where the sun broke through the canopy of leaves. Pinks, purples, blues, yellows, and other colors adorned vines and bushes and plants.  
  
"This place is very lovely." She said softly as she gazed in admiration at the flowers. Some of which she had never seen before rested before her eyes. Different kinds of petals and leaves that she didn't know the names of became to appear more frequently.  
  
"This place is also very deadly." Kurama murmured as he pushed the branches of a small pine tree away. "There are many of the poisonous plants hidden in the dense parts of underbrush."  
  
"What kind of poison?" She asked curiously.  
  
"The kind of which is only in one's nightmares. For some, there are no cures." He narrowed his eyes. "Some kill you slowly and some kill you the instant you are hit with it." He stopped suddenly and held his hand out to stop her. "We are to turn a sharp right at the fork in the road." She peered forward to see that they were following an animal trail. She smiled.  
  
"How much further?"  
  
"We have a way to go."  
  
-  
  
That's all for this chapter. Hope I did well.. Got stuck in the middle. Please review! 


	32. Upon Angel's Wings

Tricked  
  
CS - Something is happening to everyone and Shizuru and Kuwabara are unaffected to whatever Yuusuke and Hiei have caught. Botan's condition is drawing Hiei to want to stay in the room. What is happening?  
  
-  
  
Chapter 32 - Upon Angel's Wings  
  
-  
  
Shizuru went into the room that Botan was lying in. She started a fire in the fireplace and sat down in the chair. With a soft sigh, she stared at her friend.  
  
"How are you going to survive this? Kurama and all of us are tormented by your condition." She leaned forward to inspect the angel. "Hmm."  
  
"Sis?" Kuwabara walked in and his attention was drawn to Botan. "What's goin' on?"  
  
"You sense it too?" She looked over at him and he nodded. "She must be fighting to come back."  
  
"She is." They both looked over to see the pale, sick koorime supporting himself on his katana. "She is fighting so hard.."  
  
"How can you tell?" Hiei gave Kuwabara a lame look and stumbled into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Nightmares are trying to prevent her from healing herself. They are trying to distract her from healing. Some of them are so horrible that I can barely continue to watch them." He looked over. "She does not know they are nightmares." He looked at them, a grim frown on his face. "Do you wish me to show you the worst one?" They both nodded and he closed his eyes, his Jagan glowing under the bandanna.  
  
-  
  
Cold, piercing emerald eyes glared down at her as she stared up, wide-eyed, fingering the red hand print on her cheek.  
  
"You are nothing but a lying, deceitful creature!" He screamed. She winced as tears poured down her face. She shook her head.  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"Shut up! I do not want to hear more of your lies!" She curled up into a ball and let out an anguished whimper. She was hurting so much. Was this some horrible dream? She wished it was so.. but she couldn't wake from this dream, if it was.  
  
"Kurama.." She peered up at him, her amethyst eyes glittering with her tears and pain. "I did not lie to you.."  
  
"Yes, you did!" He scowled. "You told me that you loved me and I find you with him!"  
  
"I told you that he-" She cried out when he picked her up by her shirt and pulled her face close to his. "No.."  
  
"I trusted you." He growled. "What do you do? You lie to me." She swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"I wasn't with him!" She cried, shaking her head and trying to see why he was so angry. "This isn't like you.."  
  
"Really?" He sneered at her.  
  
"I know you, Kurama.. You're not violent like this." She hiccuped. "I love you."  
  
"There you go again." Wincing in pain from his words, the second slap seemed like a bug bite. The pain in her heart was just too much to bear.  
  
"Don't do this.."  
  
"Give me one reason not to."  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"No, you don't. I want no part of you anymore. I can't believe I loved you." He dropped her and, just as he did, the image faded.. Flowers suddenly surrounded her. All kinds of flowers. Roses, lilies, azaleas, and so on. She sat up. What was going on? She saw Kurama running towards her, a cheerful smile on his face. She saw a shadow behind him.  
  
"Kurama.. Behind you!" Her heart nearly stopped. The red tip of a katana stuck through his chest, blood dripping onto the flowers. Wherever the blood came to rest upon the ground, roses sprung up. Blood red roses. She saw who had killed him. The shadow rose up to its full height and pulled their weapon from his back.  
  
"Back-stabber." It said, spreading red wings from its back.  
  
"You.. Who are you?"  
  
"I am you."  
  
-  
  
Shizuru's eyes grew completely wide and screamed and begged for Hiei to stop sending the images. The images may have faded but they remained burned into her memory.  
  
"That was the most recent." His cold voice said, causing her to look at him. Kuwabara was sitting in the corner, his eyes wide and a scared look on his face. "She is not doing well, I'm afraid. She must realize that the maze of images are not real."  
  
"Wouldn't the changing?"  
  
"No, though she remembers what last happened, the changes do not get noticed." Sweat rolled down his face and his eyes became unfocused. "Do not move me from this spot.." He laid back and closed his eyes, going to sleep.  
  
"Poor Botan. She looks so peaceful on the outside, though." Shizuru patted Botan's hand. "Hang in there."  
  
-  
  
Kurama and Yukina had stopped so that she could get some rest. The kitsune was hearing noises that, frankly, he did not like. He frowned and doused the small fire, standing up and picking Yukina up. He began walking, his now amber eyes glistening in the dark. Patches of light gave him brief insight as to where they were, illuminating small clues that he may have missed in his human form. He started running. Maybe he could get there faster if he ran. He might be able to save his two friend's lives faster, or as soon as possible. Yukina slept on, not even feeling that he was holding her or running.  
  
-  
  
Shizuru set a hot cup of tea in Yuusuke's hands.  
  
"Kurama gave me the leaves to put in there. He said they would help." The boy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"Where did he go? Is Yukina here?" She shook her head.  
  
"They went to get the plant for you and Hiei to cure whatever it is you have." He sipped the tea and made a face.  
  
"It's bitter." He swallowed it anyway, knowing that Kurama knew best when it came to this kind of thing. "Where is Hiei?" She winced and paled.  
  
"He's sleeping at the edge of Botan's bed." She picked up the tray with the other cup of tea on it and took it into the room. Hiei opened his eyes when she entered. "I have some tea for you. Kurama mentioned that it would help." She set it on the table next to him and gazed at Botan. "How long have you been awake?" He didn't move or give any sign that he was going to.  
  
"An hour." He answered bluntly. She went back out and got wood. Then she walked back in, her arms full, and piled some of it into the fireplace, starting a fire.  
  
"It's getting colder out there. I think it's starting to come inside." She warmed her hands briefly before leaving again. Kuwabara was asleep in front of the living room fire, wrapped in a blanket. At least he was quiet, she told herself. Yuusuke was staring at the fire, sweat dripping down his face. "Does the tea work?"  
  
"Give it a chance to settle, Shizuru." He said with a weak smile. He leaned his head against the back of the couch. He so wanted to sleep..  
  
-  
  
Yukina opened her eyes to see silver hair.. Who had silver hair? She let out a frightened gasp and began shaking. She tried to pry his fingers from her.  
  
"Do not be afraid, Yukina. Don't you remember my demon form?"  
  
"Kurama?" She blinked up at him then realized that it was indeed he. "I'm sorry.. I just.."  
  
"Shh. We need to be as quiet as possible going through these parts. I don't feel like being a poisoned pincushion."  
  
"All right." She smiled and relaxed for the ride. (n.n)  
  
-  
  
Sweat rolled down Hiei's forehead. Images.. nightmares.. whirled around in his head. He opened his eyes and looked over at Botan. The images continued as he stared at her, hoping she lived through it.  
  
-  
  
Botan stared in wide-eyed wonder as the katana in her hand dripped her blood down its sleek, silver blade.  
  
"Botan..?" The voice was quiet and she looked up to see Hiei and Kurama, standing above her.  
  
"Help me.." She reached up with her hand. She gasped in horror to see that it was soaked with blood. "Please.." A shimmering image appeared beside her and she saw a ghost-like person. She gasped at the sudden strength she had when she gazed at him. She held her hand out to him but he vanished. "No.." She was shaking horribly and was starting to feel as though she were dying. Kurama and Hiei closed their eyes and vanished. "No!"  
  
The image was gone.  
  
Everything was dark; desolate.  
  
"Hello?" A booming echo answered her timid question. "Anyone?"  
  
"I brought you here." This voice was not of this world, she thought to herself. She looked around until she saw the shimmering image from before. "I am here to help you. In any way I can. Stay strong through this and do not give up or you will never see the true world once more."  
  
"Hiei?" She felt tears come to her eyes. "What is going on? All I want is to see you and the others again."  
  
"As much as I wish it so, as well.. I cannot help you other than to tell you that you will know what is real. Not up here but in here." He pointed first to his head then to his heart. "Understand?" She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much.."  
  
"These are your fears coming true. Whatever you fear will be in this realm. I have seen your horrors. I know what you are going through. The reason I appear only ghost-like is because I am ill." She paled.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be fine." How ironic that after this statement he sneezed and began a coughing fit.. (n.n Great timing, Hiei!) "I need to go and drink some more of that tea Kurama suggested.." He vanished and she was dropped into another nightmare. And she knew then that she was upon angel's wings..  
  
-  
  
Hiei woke with a start and began coughing uncontrollably. He bolted to the bathroom, stumbling and dizzy from his fever, of course. He coughed up blood and began shaking violently. He was so cold..  
  
"Hiei!" Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke got to the bathroom.  
  
"Man, not even I'm in his condition.." Yuusuke muttered. Shizuru kneeled down next to him and touched his forehead. She withdrew quickly.  
  
"Hiei, you're burning up.." She stood up and went to the kitchen, going to get the tea that Kurama had said would help.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I coughed.. blood.. you moron.." Hiei was seeing three Kuwabaras, which was more than he could take. He clutched at his chest and throat. He fell back and passed out.  
  
"Oh no.." Shizuru looked at her brother. "Take him out to the living room and lay him out on the floor." Kuwabara nodded and she grabbed Yuusuke, helping him back to his couch.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" The boy asked, drinking up the rest of the tea. "He can't drink it if he wakes up and starts spitting blood."  
  
"You're right.. I don't know. Hopefully Kurama and Yukina are on their way back by now.." She went back into the bathroom to clean up.  
  
-  
  
That is all I have for this chapter. Hopefully, Hiei will be better by the next chapter. In any case, here is the title along with a scene from the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 33 - Dependency  
  
"I thought I heard someone cry out for help.." He trailed off, once again listening intently.  
  
"HELP! AHHHH!" The sound of feet crunching the leaves reached his ears and he set Yukina on her feet.  
  
"He's going to get himself killed! That bloody fool!" They turned to see an older demon running past them. The scent was familiar.. Then two more rushed past. Youko did what came naturally. He chased after them. Yukina did her best to keep up but it wasn't easy. She silently thanked Kazuma for chasing her everywhere..  
  
"Look who it is, Touya!"  
  
"Kurama!?"  
  
Please review! n.n 


	33. Dependency

Tricked  
  
CS - In a desperate attempt to save someone, Youko and Yukina are set off- track and must hurry before Yuusuke and Hiei get much worse. Hiei is now unconscious because he was too weak to handle the sickness after contacting Botan. Will someone lose their life? Or will Youko and Yukina get back before that happens?  
  
-  
  
Chapter 33 - Dependency  
  
-  
  
In a moment, your life can seem as short as a single day. Youko's heart was racing. He knew Hiei and Yuusuke were in trouble. He knew their lives depended on him.  
  
"We need to hurry." He looked down momentarily at Yukina. "You sensed it, too?"  
  
"Yes." She answered shakily. "Hiei is drawing closer to the end." What neither of them understood was that he had used his energy to help Botan, even if it meant his demise. He knew that she HAD to survive. She HAD to live. Youko quickened his already fast pace.  
  
"Yet Yuusuke is still in the same condition. I fear that Hiei may have done something." He jumped over a fallen tree. "In any case, we are a few miles from the plant. We will reach it by midnight."  
  
"How long will the return trip take?"  
  
"I cannot answer that, Yukina." He said, slowing to a stop. His silver- furred ears rotated and twitched, listening for the sound that he heard.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I thought I heard someone cry out for help.." He trailed off, once again listening intently.  
  
"HELP! AHHHH!" The sound of feet crunching the leaves reached his ears and he set Yukina on her feet.  
  
"He's going to get himself killed! That bloody fool!" They turned to see an older demon running past them. The scent was familiar.. Then two more rushed past. Youko did what came naturally. He chased after them. Yukina did her best to keep up but it wasn't easy. She silently thanked Kazuma for chasing her everywhere..  
  
"Look who it is, Touya!"  
  
"Kurama!?" Everyone stopped. Youko nearly crashed into Chuu if the Aussie didn't step out of the way and let the kitsune run into a tree.  
  
"What's going on?" He demanded, once he turned around.  
  
"Rinku got himself into a mite of trouble along the way."  
  
"A mite?" Youko asked.  
  
"How much is a mite?" Jin asked, his violet eyes wide and curious. Touya hit him over the head with a stick.  
  
"Shut up." The ice master looked back at Kurama. "Anyway, Rinku must have either passed out from lack of air to his lungs from screaming so loud and running.. or he doesn't need any help any-"  
  
"GET AWAY!"  
  
"Looks like you got your hopes up for nothin' there, mate." Chuu winked at Touya, who slapped his forehead.  
  
"Aren't you.. going to help him?" Chuu burst out laughing.  
  
"Nah, the little badger got himself caught in a trap. He wasn't payin' an ounce of attention to where he was goin' so.." The big guy shrugged. "He's only runnin' from a human hunter, mate. There ain't no need to worry."  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Youko said with a shake of his head. "This forest is packed with poisonous plants that are just waiting to inject someone with their poison needles." Everyone fell deathly silent.  
  
"Why didn't ya say so before!?" Jin cried, going into a panic.  
  
"Stop yelling or you'll get us killed!" Touya said harshly, covering the wind master's mouth. "Besides, we can hear Rinku so we know he isn't dead." Jin mumbled a muffled reply that no one could understand before he bit Touya. "OW!"  
  
"Check that for rabies, mate." At this point, a flushed Yukina joined them and looked around.  
  
"Who was crying out?" She asked, concern flooding her voice. She panted and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Rinku." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Then-"  
  
"Nah, Sheila. We ain't gonna help 'im because he did it to himself." Chuu grinned when Rinku ran through a break in the trees and fell flat on his face, gasping for air. "Maybe ya shouldn't've screamed so loud."  
  
"Mhmgnhmm.." Came the muffled reply. Touya stepped to the side, realizing, with a blush, how close he was to Yukina. Chuu picked Rinku up.  
  
"So, why are ya'll here?" He asked, looking pointedly at Youko.  
  
"We came in search of a plant that could cure the illness Hiei and Yuusuke have."  
  
"Fill us in on the way, mate."  
  
-  
  
The cabin was in an uproar. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were fighting while Shizuru was trying to break it up.  
  
"Yuusuke, get on that couch, NOW! Kuwabara, stop antagonizing him!" She screamed, hurling a cup at her brother. "Stop this senseless fighting, now!"  
  
"Sheesh! We heard ya! Calm down, sis!" Yuusuke gave Kuwabara one last blow to the back of the head before he sneezed and crawled back to the couch.  
  
"I have enough problems with worrying about you and Hiei, Yuusuke. I don't need this stress."  
  
"Sorry about that.." Yuusuke began a short coughing fit, though it was enough to make Shizuru pour tea down his throat.  
  
"Your time limit is up, boy. Take this and drink."  
  
"When will Hiei wake up?" Kuwabara asked, pulling a marker from no where. Shizuru grabbed it out of his hands.  
  
"Why, so you can antagonize him next? No mustaches."  
  
"Aww.. You're no fun."  
  
"Pout all you want, you pathetic child. Just keep it down."  
  
"You'll make a great mother.." Kuwabara muttered when she turned around. She turned back to face him.  
  
"What was that, little bro?" She cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He cried nervously, chuckling and looking around for something to occupy his time.  
  
"That's what I thought." She turned and walked out the door. "Kazuma KuwaBAKA, you are NOT following me.. where are you!?" Kuwabara winced.  
  
"Coming, sir.. I mean MA'AM!" Yuusuke shook his head as soon as the lumbering fool was outside. He sighed and propped his feet up on the other end of the couch. His head was killing him and the screaming wasn't helping. Their banter was enough to wake the dead! Which brought him to the conclusion that both Hiei and Botan were really out for a while. He knew Botan was.. but maybe it should've woken Hiei.  
  
"Oh man.. I need a vacation!"  
  
-  
  
Youko tied the sack over his shoulder and looked at the others.  
  
"We can go." Yukina knew what this meant. She was swept off her feet.. but not by Youko. She looked up to see the icy blue eyes of the ice master staring down at her. They ran as quickly as they could, Rinku cheering 'FASTER! FASTER!' as he sat on Chuu's shoulders.  
  
"Pipe down, will ya!?" Jin covered his pointy ears and winced as he flew faster to get away from the little boy's mouth. "Ya're gonna make me go deaf!"  
  
"Along with the rest of us!" Touya twitched.  
  
-  
  
Around noon, the group arrived and Kurama's silver locks became red and his eyes, emerald.  
  
"Oh, yes.. One more thing before you enter. Do not expect to see Botan awake. She is.. reviving after an accident."  
  
"What kind of accident?" Touya asked. Kurama gave them the story as they approached the cabin.  
  
"Well, she's a strong Sheila. She'll make it out all right." Chuu said quietly. "Should we be goin' in then?"  
  
"Yes." Shizuru was sitting on the floor in front of the fire and Kuwabara was asleep below the couch, Hiei was sleeping and so was Yuusuke. "We're back." Shizuru looked up and never looked happier. She just nodded, though. She was afraid to wake the others. "We will need to wake them.."  
  
"I don't know how to wake Hiei up. He's been unconscious since sometime last night after he choked up blood." Kurama went over to the koorime and shook him.  
  
"Hiei." Nothing. "Hiei!" Still nothing. "Kuwabara is flirting with Yukina!" He whispered in Hiei's ear. The koorime sat straight up and looked around, eyes blazing. "I had hoped I would not have had to resort to that. I will have the mixture ready in five minutes at the most." He took the sack off his back and left them to wake Yuusuke up.  
  
"Yo, mate!" Chuu's voice was enough to make the dead rise.. well, at least Yuusuke woke up. Kuwabara didn't even stir. Instead, he mumbled something and scratched his stomach, letting out a small snore.  
  
"Huh? Wha's goin' on..? I was havin' a good dream.." Yuusuke put the pillow over his face. "But.. Keiko.. I don' wanna go to school today.."  
  
"Wake up, Yuusuke." Yukina said when Jin took the pillow, tossing it over his shoulder, not even seeming to care that it hit Touya in the face.  
  
"Yukina?" The Spirit Detective sat up and looked around. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"Bein' good samaritans, mate!"  
  
"We're here because we ran into Kurama on the way." Touya corrected the Aussie. "Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we heard you were sick and didn't come to see you?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jin agreed, being his hyper, bouncy self. Yuusuke fell back on the couch and sweat-dropped.  
  
"I NEED a vacation.."  
  
"You and me both, kid." Shizuru let out a sigh and stood up. "Need some help in there, Kurama?"  
  
"No, I have everything under control."  
  
"Know that if you mess up, Kurama, it's my life on the line!" Yuusuke stated. Hiei snorted.  
  
"Do not tempt him."  
  
"HEY!" The sound of a glass breaking from the kitchen made them all go silent.  
  
"Are you all right out there, Kurama?" Yukina asked, her crimson eyes clouding with worry.  
  
"I'm fine. It fell out of the cupboard." He came out with two glasses filled with a purple-ish liquid. Huh? Oh.. did I really forget to describe the plant? Okay, whatever. The plant was, of course, purple and green. The petals had a powder on them that would sell high in the demon markets. Which would explain why they were so rare. It had five petals with two green spirals coming out from the center, where most of the powder rested.  
  
"That's what we have to inhale?" Yuusuke asked, looking at it as if it would put him in his grave rather than save him.  
  
"Yes, Yuusuke, you drink it. Do it quickly, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason, really. Mostly to get rid of your sickness." It was said with a light touch of sarcasm and Hiei snorted once more. He took it from Kurama's hand and drank it without an expression. Then he handed it back. Yuusuke did the same.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't as bad as the tea you made us down."  
  
"I know it was bitter, Yuusuke, but it got you this far."  
  
-  
  
"Let the un-sick party begin!" Yuusuke cried at the top of his lungs. Kurama felt more peace in Botan's room than with them. He did wish to celebrate but.. they would only succeed in giving him a splitting headache, which was what he didn't need or want. With a sigh, he realized that dependency was something he didn't like. He didn't like to be depended upon by others and he didn't like to depend on others. But it was what he always did. He always found himself doing both.  
  
Dependency.. was it a good thing?  
  
Yes..  
  
-  
  
This chapter was finished on the same day as 32. OMG! I have to study for finals! Gotta run! I'll just leave you with a chapter name and part!  
  
Chapter 34 - Journey Back Home  
  
"I'll bet you five bucks that she nails him." Yuusuke said to Chuu, who nodded.  
  
"I bet ten that he hits the cabin first." Hiei put in.  
  
"Okay." Yuusuke and Hiei were betting while Kurama and Touya were trying to hold Jin down because Rinku hit him with his yo-yo.  
  
Please review! n.n 


	34. The Awakening Surprise!

Tricked

CS - Hiei has warned Botan about her nightmares. She is still caught in that state.. can she find the way out? OH! And our very best friends joined the group now! Touya has a crush on Yukina and so does Kuwabara.. hmm. We may have a little competition goin' on there! Jin is his hyper self and Chuu is his.. abnormal Aussie self. Rinku is going to play a small part in this. Now that Hiei and Yuusuke are cured and no longer sick, will they be able to go back home? Hope you're comfortable because this is going to be a long one!

-

Chapter 34 - The Awakening; Surprise!

-

Kurama groaned and opened his eyes. He still had a headache? Chuu was really loud.. He was currently in a drinking contest with himself. Wonder who'll win that..

"I see you decided to join us in consciousness." Hiei said with a smirk as he sat on the edge of the couch. "You know, it isn't wise to fall asleep in a chair. It isn't healthy to fall out of it, either."

"Is that what happened?" Kurama sat up and rubbed his temples. "Will they ever quiet down?"

"Touya is in the very same boat as we are." The koorime pointed to the ice master, who was currently holding his hands over his ears, trying to drown out Chuu's awful singing. He was sitting in a corner and he didn't look well at all.

"At least Botan's room is quieter." The kitsune stood up and went over to Touya, dragging him to his feet. Then he gestured to Hiei to follow. When they got to the room, Touya's eyes instantly found Botan. He stared at her in remorse and went over to the chair propped next to the bed.

"You never let us in here.." He trailed off, picking up a pure white feather from the stand next to him as he sat down.

"I thought it would be best if she were.. alone." Kurama said sadly, sitting down on the bed by his love's feet. Hiei joined him, sitting down and resting against the wall.

"Believe me, alone is anything but what she wants." He whispered.

"You talked to her?"

"I did." He looked at Kurama. "I was still sick though. I could not do it for very long. I had only enough time to warn her of the nightmares barring her healing." The kitsune gave him a confused look. Touya felt his mouth go dry. He knew how hard it must have been for Kurama. But he wouldn't know the pain. He hoped he wouldn't need to.

"How long will this last?" He asked. Kurama and Hiei stopped conversing and looked over at him.

"No one knows." Hiei answered. "Not even I do."

-

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" Kuwabara ran away from his sister as she tried to hit him with a log for imitating her.

"You'll only get what you have coming to you!" She yelled, swinging the log with as much force as she could conjure up.

"I'll bet you five bucks that she nails him." Yuusuke said to Chuu, who nodded.

"I bet ten that he hits the cabin first." Hiei put in.

"Okay." Yuusuke and Hiei were betting while Kurama and Touya were trying to hold Jin down because Rinku hit him with his yo-yo.

"Hmm, the big idgit seems to be slowin' down a bit." Chuu pointed out. Hiei sighed and shook his head.

"Five.. four.. three.. two.. one.."

SMACK!

"Well, look at that. Hiei, you were right." Yuusuke said, handing Hiei ten dollars. Kurama and Touya managed to calm the wind master down and Kurama got Rinku to apologize.

"The Sheila has quite an arm on her." Chuu made a face at the condition of Kuwabara. Yukina came out of the cabin, holding a tray with glasses of water on them.

"Anyone want lemonade?" Everyone jumped up and Touya froze the tops of the glasses over so they wouldn't spill.

"Calm down!" He said, frowning. He then gave them the glasses after he unfroze the tops. Kurama walked over to a tree by the cliff and sat down, watching the ocean.

"Kitsune, you see uptight." Kurama looked up in the tree just in time to see the black blur appear then settle on the branch. "Just calm down and give it time."

"This is agonizing, Hiei."

"And annoying." The koorime added, drinking the lemonade in his glass. Yukina noticed them talking and gave a faint smile. "But I suppose it will be over soon. Not much longer. I can sense her coming back."

"She had a lot of energy to recover, didn't she?" Kurama took a sip from his glass and set it down on the ground next to him.

"Yes."

"You're her master, her teacher.. what was she like to train?" Hiei looked down with an unusual look on his face. Then he smiled. It was a smile filled with pride.

"She was a quick learner and she listened. She often got mad at me and I used it to my advantage. Her anger caused her to want to prove me wrong, to show me that she could do it. It motivated her. I was lucky to be her teacher."

"Just as she is lucky to be your apprentice. You know, in all the time I've known her as a ferry girl, I never imagined her as a fighter." The kitsune reflected.

"She was too gentle back then. But she had that certain grace. I knew she would fight sooner or later." Hiei swung one leg from the branch while he rested his elbow on the other. His crimson eyes gazed out at the ocean. "She is what I always known she would be when we began her training."

"A demon?"

"A fighter."

-

Hiei stared at the rising sun. They would have to leave Makai soon. They were drawing attention. He growled when a small demon emerged from the forest. He disposed of it quickly so that it wouldn't be able to warn the demons watching them about them. The sky was blood red with some light red clouds rolling by.

"Dammit." He cursed. He suddenly sensed a power so intense that it made him shiver. A blue flash lit the area and Hiei hurried to the cabin. He skidded into the room where Botan was.. only to find Kurama and the others watching her intensely. She squeezed her eyes shut then blinked them open. The light amethyst orbs brightened. Kurama's emerald eyes filled with tears but they didn't fall. She sat up and looked at him, tears in her eyes, as well. She threw her arms around his middle and hugged him close.

"Kurama!" She looked up and was surprised when he pushed her back a little and gave her a light kiss on the lips. She smiled. When everyone looked at her funnily, she blinked. "What?"

"Botan!" Yuusuke couldn't contain his excitement. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around. "You're alive!"

"I see you're happy.." She hugged him once he put her down. Then she hugged Kuwabara and then Shizuru.. and she greeted Chuu and the others. Yukina then gave her friend a big hug.

"I missed you, my friend." She smiled. "Hiei has missed you as well." She whispered in Botan's ear.

"He'll get what he has coming to him." She whispered back with a wink. She then looked over at her mentor with the brightest smile on her face. She walked to him and it seemed like the longest walk of her entire life. "Hiei.." She bit her lip and looked into his crimson eyes. "Thank you for helping me. I missed you." She then found herself pulled against him, in his strong grip. She smiled and hugged him back. Then she turned around and faced everyone. "What is all this?"

"Well, Hiei and Yuusuke were sick so Kurama and I went to fetch the plant that would cure them. We ran into them on the way." Yukina explained. After more words and relieved greetings, everyone but Kurama and Botan left the room. She looked over at him. After her nightmares, she knew this was real. She knew this was her Kurama.

"I-I had nightmares about you and I. They were horrible.." She looked down at the floor. "I felt so betrayed. I thought they were real until Hiei told me otherwise." She looked back up at him. "I'm so happy to be back." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Just promise me that you won't ever leave me."

"I promise."

"Let's go home then, shall we?"

-

The journey wasn't too hard. They were in Reikai only a few hours after they left. Finding the portal was easy. Koenma was relieved to see them, but mostly Botan. Touya was just beginning to drag Jin back into the portal when Kurama stopped them.

"You haven't done anything wrong, right? Why don't you come to Ningenkai with us?" He asked. Touya smiled but then it fell and he looked at Koenma.

"Please, Koenma?" Botan pleaded, her lower lip trembling ever so slightly as she stared at him with her best puppy-dog look. The Reikai Prince felt like he was cornered. His eye twitched and he backed up slightly.

"B-Botan, don't do that! You know I hate that look!" She continued to plead with him, using the look. "Fine! They can go to Ningenkai! As long as they don't cause any trouble."

"Thank you, Koenma!" Botan cried, flinging her arms around him as she laughed.

"Just don't do that again.." She gave him a wink and they left, walking out to the edge. The portal was open and waiting for them.

-

"Excuse me, miss.." Botan scowled and looked around. No one was paying her any attention. She was trying to ask where Kurama was but no one would listen. "Would someone like to help me?" She growled.

"Botan-san!" Her attention caught, she looked over and peered into the crowd. "Botan-san!"

"Shiori-san!" Botan hugged Shiori and grinned. "Where is he? He's never around when I need him!"

"He's not here right now, honey. I'm sorry for your troubles. He will be back a little later, though. Come on. I'll take you somewhere so that we can talk."

"Sure." Botan was led by the hand up flights of stairs and in elevators. Kurama's job was as a businessman or something like that. He was somewhere near the top floor. Shiori stopped at a brown oak door that had a name sign on it. 'Suuichi Minamino'. Shiori opened the door and led Botan inside the dark office. The light clicked on and Botan squealed in pure delight.

"Happy Birthday!" Her eyes caught sight of her target.

"You are such a dork, SUUICHI!" She huffed. "Going here and there looking for you and you're here, hiding in the dark!"

"You liked it though, didn't you?" He asked, pulling a rose from his hair and handing it to her as his arm found it's way around her waist.

"I don't mind now." She whispered, smiling. He kissed her and everyone let out a loud cheer. Then he covered her eyes with his hands and turned her around. When he let her see again, she gasped and stared at his desk in wonder. Presents galore! Some were even stacked on the floor! "Oh my.." She looked at everyone and burst into tears. Keiko put her arm around her friend and laughed.

"If you're crying now, wait until you see what's inside the boxes!" Yuusuke joined her and grinned down at his friend.

"I wrapped the one I gave you!" He said proudly, pointing to it.

"He gave up after two hours and I had to finish it." Keiko said with a roll of her eyes.

"I TRIED!"

"Unlike Kuwabaka over there." Shizuru said with a groan. "I had to do it." Chuu grinned.

"We wrapped ours ourselves." Touya rolled his eyes.

"You can guess which one I wrapped." He pointed to a pile and Botan burst into hysterics. Out of four boxes, she did know which one Touya wrapped. "That's okay, Jin nearly threw it out the window after five minutes of getting himself taped up."

"This is the best birthday I've ever had, guys.." She said, smiling.

"You've got to see the cake mother baked you." Kurama said with a grin. She watched as Hiei walked in, glaring at Kurama all the way. Botan realized why immediately. She tried to contain her laughter.. she really tried. Hiei was the only one wearing a party hat. And it was no surprise that they had to force him into it. She took one off the table and put it on, winking at Hiei. He seemed a little less tense after she made sure Kurama wore one. She also made sure to let the white rubber band snap back to the underside of his chin. He frowned.

"Wow, Shiori-san.. It's beautiful!" She leaned over it and saw the purple and blue roses along with her name in perfect script with the first letter blue and the second purple and so on..

"It's chocolate." She said with a smile. "I hope you like it."

"Of course! Who doesn't like chocolate?" Hiei gave a snort and put the cake on a table and took off the top. Botan hadn't seen her katana since she woke up and she was awfully worried that she lost it. They lit the candles and everyone but Hiei sang. Then she blew out the candles and smiled in pure childish delight as everyone got a piece that she cut. "Presents!" She cheered. Yuusuke practically begged her to open his first and he chased everyone away from her, putting his present in her lap. She gently tore off the paper and opened the white box. She smiled and looked up at him.

"For the next tournament, teammate." She looked back down at the fighting outfit he had given her. It was like his. Short blue pants with a light blue shirt that said 'Urameshi Team' on the front and her name on the back in black lettering. He pointed to her number.

"Five?"

"Yup." He grinned. "Everyone got the number in which they joined the fights."

"Wow.. Thank you, Yuusuke. This means a lot to me." She put it aside and allowed Keiko to hand her the one that she got. She tore the paper off in the same fashion that she did with Yuusuke's and found a white box. She opened it to see jeans and a tank top along with a leather jacket. Botan grinned. "Thank you!" She hugged her friend. Yukina weaved through them and brought the present from her forward. Botan opened it to see a lovely blue kimono with the design of the ocean on it with a silver obi. "Yukina.. It's so breath-taking.." She felt the soft fabric with her fingers and nearly squeezed her friend to death.

"I brought it with me from the Island of the Koorime. It was.. from a good friend of mine. You deserve to have it and it.. doesn't fit me." She said with a smile. Tears came to Botan's eyes and she thanked Yukina profusely. Hiei watched with a secretive smile. Then came Kuwabara. He got her hair accessories.

"Thanks, Kuwabara-kun. I need a new hair style with my new carreer!" She said with a smile. He nodded and flushed, mumbling something. Shizuru got her a pair of ice skates.

"You know, we're all going sooner or later to the indoor one and I figured that you'd need them." Botan nodded and smiled. She thanked her and moved on to Shiori's, since the woman seemed to be thrilled.

"I really hope you like it. I made it myself." It was a white choker necklace with white wings made from two of the feathers from her own wings. "They should stay put." Botan put it on and traced her fingers over the feathers. "Suuichi gave them to me. He told me they were from when you were ill." Botan knew what she meant. "I decided to be creative."

"It's beautiful, Shiori-san." Botan said with a smile. Then Chuu pushed everyone out of the way and kneeled down in front of her with his small package. She took it and opened it, gazing at the item with a shocked look on her face.

"It's one o' those Makai gems, Sheila. They're hardy jewels, I'd have to say."

"It's gorgeous, Chuu. Thank you." She hugged him and smiled. It was a small silver bracelet with a Makai Amethyst in the shape of a raindrop on it.

"Ice boy helped me get it. He's a good lad." She smiled when Touya blushed.

"Here." The ice master handed her his gift.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. She removed the paper to see a long case with two short katanas in it.

"Those were my master's blades. He had them passed to me when he passed away. I believe you are better in that art than I am. He would be honored to have you use them." Then he looked at Hiei. "If it is all right with your master. I know it is tradition to ask permission first.."

"It's fine. I'll teach you to use them." Hiei stated, crossing his arms. She grinned and took one out, inspecting it. They each had an ice-blue jewel on the blade where the hilt ended. She watched the light shine across the perfect silver blade.

"Thank you." She said. Her gifts were fast becoming too much for her. Rinku jumped up and down and climbed into her lap once she put the case on the table.

"Me next!" He looked up at her with wide, blue eyes. He handed her his package. She accepted it with a smile. When she tore it open, she nearly laughed.

"A yo-yo!" She put her finger through the loop and tried it out. "Thank you so much, Rinku!" She hugged the little boy and set him on the floor. Jin approached her next.

"This is also a gift to me from my master." She took it and opened it, surprised to find a beautiful pipe. The instrument was made of silver and looked perfectly flawless. "I can teach you sometime. It has a beautiful sound." She set it aside and hugged him.

"I've always wanted one of those, too." She laughed. Kurama came next. He held out a small red velvet case with a small, curly silver bow on it. She took the bow off with shaking fingers. When she opened it, she found a ring. It was a beautifully crafted silver with two stones. One was an emerald and the other was an amethyst.

"I couldn't resist it. May I?" He took it and her hand and slipped it on her finger. She couldn't resist the temptation and got up to kiss him.

"I got ya jewelry too!" Chuu said and Shizuru slapped him on the back of the head. He frowned.

"Thank you all-"

"Forgetting someone, aren't you?" Hiei tossed her a box when she turned around. She caught it and looked up at him. Then she ripped the wrapping and saw a long black box. She set the box on the table and lifted the top. Inside was a katana, still in its sheath. It wasn't her katana, though. She picked it up and looked up at him for an explanation. He held up her old one. "That is my katana. It was mine when I trained to become what I am. I worked hard to write on it so you better appreciate it." She drew it and looked at the blade. One red ruby glittered and she looked through it. She could see her mentor's face. The gem was not embedded, it went right through. The hilt was black and silver with red flames engraved. She noticed the blade. Fire. Flames were drawn into the blade around the writing. She looked up. "It is one of a kind. No one made it for me. I made it myself. When I found myself a master, I hid it from him and trained with it when I was alone." She knew this to be the greatest honor he could give.

"Hiei.. Any words I could say wouldn't come close to what an honor this is. However, I will train with it as you did. I will do my best to prove that I am worthy." He nodded, satisfied with her statement.

-

Botan stood with Hiei, practicing the more basic katana techniques. He swung the blade in an arc, using graceful and flowing movements to bring it back around and perform a spin attack. She watched him do it once more and she tried. She got it right on the third try.

"You're feet are all wrong. They need to be like this." He walked over to her and stood directly behind her so that she could feel him against her. Then he grabbed her legs and positioned her the right way. She concentrated on keeping it right when he stepped back. "There. Now, try it again." She nodded and performed the technique. "We need to work on your footing again." He gestured that she should face him and stand straight with her feet together. She did so. Then he jumped and did a split in mid-air. She did the same, remembering when she did this before. Then he ran her through the basic drills. "Perfecting this takes time. You will never learn if you rush." He nodded to her and she did the technique that was now perfected. He nodded. "We'll need to work on your form once again, as well. We'll run a little more basic samples and then I'll teach you a new technique. Brushing up never takes long." She nodded and listened and did what he told her. Everyone watched from the tree on the hill.

"I would say that she is talented." Touya said with a smile.

"Yes, she is. She had only three days to learn it in the beginning." Kurama said. Everyone commented on her obvious skills. "But Hiei played a large roll in it, too. He taught her after the battle. I have never seen a better master."

-

Hiei nodded and smirked. She was getting the hang of it.

"Demon form." She nodded and transformed. "Do drill one." She performed the drill, swinging the sword back and forth in a slashing motion while moving her feet and dodging invisible blows.

"I wish I could use my Spirit Sword like that." Kuwabara said with a frown. "Then I might actually win my fights."

"Kuwabara, these things take time. I know how to wield a katana. Maybe I could help you learn. Touya, would you help me?" Kurama asked. The ice master nodded.

"Yes."

"Really!? Thanks!" They shushed him and watched as Botan lifted in the air and positioned her wings so that she could go into a dive. Hiei was waiting in a defensive position.

"Faster, onna, or you're never going to make it!" She used all the power she had and finally, after three more tries, she got the speed down but not the attack. "It is getting dark. We will practice tomorrow."

"Okay!" She said with a smile. She sheathed her katana and watched as the others joined them in the walk back to Genkai's temple.

"I have work tomorrow so I won't be free." Kurama sighed. "They usually don't call me in. I'm a second in case the first doesn't come through." Hiei snickered.

"Is there a third in case you screw up?"

"Shut up!"

"What are you going to do, kitsune? Sit on me?" The koorime snickered once more and dodged a rock.

"No, Hiei, I think I'll murder you!" Kurama chased the koorime but wasn't able to catch him. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the evening.

-

Two days later, Kurama and Botan were alone together. They were ALONE! We all have to realize that this has NOT happened in a while!

"Kurama, stop it!" Botan screamed, laughing hysterically when he blew in her ear. "I need to get ready for tonight.. NO!" She pried his hands from her and tried to catch her breath since he had begun to tickle her. "If you want to go out early then you better start getting ready, too." He pouted but got a pillow shoved in his face. He chuckled and left the room to let her change while he went home to get clothes. They had a dinner date planned and it wouldn't be cancelled. Not while he was alive. She picked out a dress that went to the floor and had a slit that went all the way up to her upper thigh. It was a short-sleeved, soft powder blue. She put on black high-heeled sandals and the jewelry that she had gotten for her birthday. Then she left her curly, cerulean hair down to fall around her shoulders. She wore Shiori's choker with Chuu's bracelet and, of course, the ring Kurama had given her. She looked down at it. When she was a simple ferry girl, she knew she would never have received a gift like this if she didn't meet Kurama.

-

Kurama wore a dressy shirt with black dress pants and black shoes. He had a dozen roses for Botan tied with a red silk ribbon on the seat next to him in his car. He stopped and got out, picking up the roses and putting them behind his back. He walked up the large set of stairs and stopped at the top to give her an extra minute. Before he had the chance to knock on the door, it opened and she smiled up at him. He grinned.

"Is it possible to get even more beautiful within less than an hour?" She blushed and looked down. "I want you to guess what I have for you." She looked up at him and frowned.

"I don't know." Then she smiled. "What?" He pulled the roses from behind his back and put them in her hands. "Kurama!" She looked up at him and her lower lip trembled. "What did you do wrong now?" He grinned at her small joke. "Come on in and wait while I put these in water."

"Okay." He followed her in and closed the door behind them. He could hear the running water then it shut off and he heard her set something on a table. She came back out with a smile on her face.

"You're such a flatterer."

"You don't mind."

"You're right." She walked to him and leaned up, catching his lips in hers in a sweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He deepened the kiss with a longing to have it last forever. Until she broke it. She stared up at him then took his hand and led him outside. "We've got reservations." He nodded and tried to calm his hammering heart. He didn't know why she was able to do that to him.. but he wasn't complaining.

'Nor am I..' He heard a soft voice say in his mind.

'Youko..' He responded. 'You must love her, as well, huh?'

'Of course I do. I am you, after all.'

'But..'

'I know we may have different feelings about things but not about her. I love her just as much as you do and I am willing to come out any time you wish so she can be our mate.' The kitsune said with longing.

'Maybe.'

'You do wish to be with her forever? As long as we live? She is a demon now. She will understand. She now has a demon side.' Kurama suddenly understood. 'Suuichi, I'm willing to give anything to hold her in my arms like at the tournament.'

"Kurama?" He jumped slightly and looked at her. He had stopped to talk with Youko and didn't notice it. "Are you speaking with Youko?"

"You recognize the look on my face, don't you?" He could realize that she was shaking. "Do not worry, Botan. Youko is me. He wouldn't do anything to harm either of us. In fact, he told me that he is in love you, as I am."

"Really? Is that why he.."

"Yes." He nodded. "But we are not officially mates in the demon term.."

"Can we speak of this later?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Anything." He got in the car after he opened her door for her. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye every now and then. The silence was killing him. When they arrived, they went inside and he sensed a few demons in there. There were demons in Ningenkai but not all of them were evil. Still, none the less, he surrounded her with his ki and his scent to let them know that she was his. Botan seemed to understand this and just let him guide her to their table.

"Hello, Mr. Minamino! How lovely to see you again. You have not been in here in quite a long while. And who might this lovely maiden be?"

"My girlfriend, Botan. Botan, this is the manager here and also a very fine waiter, if I do say so myself, Mr. Ichiro." Botan smiled and held out her hand. Instead of shaking her hand, he bent down and kissed it. She blushed when he looked at her and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ichiro."

"The pleasure is all mine, Botan-san." He nodded to Kurama. "What is it that you two would like to drink? Anything special?" Kurama looked over at Botan, who shrugged.

"Just some wine." Mr. Ichiro nodded and bowed slightly to them. "Botan, are you feeling okay?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, love." She said reassuringly. "I'm just taking this place in.. It's so lovely."

"I know something lovelier." She stopped looking around and let her gaze settle on him. She blushed scarlet and he chuckled. "Still, it is a nice little place. I took mother here on Mother's Day before and I never did it again. This is more like a place for couples."

"Still, she must have been surprised."

"Oh, she was. She told me why, also. This is the place my father brought her when he proposed to her." He looked around. Botan blushed once more and put her arms across her stomach. She felt a nervousness settling there. It was making her feel a little sick. "Botan.. you look pale. Do you want to go home?"

"N-No.. I just need to use the powder room. I'll be right back." He gave her a worried glance as she walked back to the Ladies' room. She closed the door and put her hands on the sink, looking into the mirror. Somehow, she felt like she didn't deserve this attention. What was going on? Why did she feel so nervous? She knew it was something but she had no idea what. Come to think of it, she was a little unsettled since Hiei's training. Maybe her demon form was causing this feeling. She ran the cold water and splashed some on her face and neck then dried off. She just had to ignore the feeling and enjoy herself. Kurama was going through all of this trouble for her and she didn't want to ruin it. She went back out. She slid back into her seat and let out a heavy sigh.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Kura-chan, I'm fine." She said with a smile. "I just felt a little sick." He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Are you certain you don't want me to take you home?" She shook her head.

"No, I just felt a little sick." She smiled. "But, I feel better now."

"Was it something I said, though? Please, tell me." Her smile fell and she looked down and put her other hand over his.

"It was something you said, actually.." She began softly. "It was when you.. when you were talking about me being your mate and the thought of you talking to Youko. I guess I just need to understand better. I would if you would tell me." He smiled at her and nodded. They had a nice long talk that night..

-

This was a LONG chapter, don't you agree? Well, I figured that it had to be long and that there was no way in getting around it.

Chapter 35 - Healing Old Scars

She stared at herself in the reflection and felt tears coming to her eyes. How was it that she could be beautiful? She wanted to weep. She looked, even to her eyes, lovely in her reflection. She reached out and gently touched the mirror. Was it that she was actually happy? Did that make her radiant? No, she had been cheerful before and hadn't been beautiful.. to her eyes anyway. Or was it that Kurama made her feel beautiful? She smiled. He certainly did with the way he stared at her.

"My Kurama.." She whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned against the door.


	35. Healing Old Scars

**Tricked**

**CS** - After their talk, Botan finds herself a little more in love with our favorite kitsune, Kurama. She wishes no secrets to be kept between them but Kurama seems to think otherwise. What is it that Kurama is so willing to hide?

-

**Chapter 35** - Healing Old Scars

-

Botan let the hot water carress every inch of her skin as she stood in the shower. She may have been there physically but not mentally. She thought about last night. When they had gotten in, they were both pretty tired so they laid down and went to sleep.. only she didn't fall asleep. Something was bothering Kurama. Was it something that she had said? She turned the shower off and got out, wrapping a towel around her lithe frame. She stared at herself in the reflection and felt tears coming to her eyes. How was it that she could be beautiful? She wanted to weep. She looked, even to her eyes, lovely in her reflection. She reached out and gently touched the mirror. Was it that she was actually happy? Did that make her radiant? No, she had been cheerful before and hadn't been beautiful.. to her eyes anyway. Or was it that Kurama made her feel beautiful? She smiled. He certainly did with the way he stared at her.

"My Kurama.." She whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned against the door. Then she backed up and opened the door. She went to her room to see Kurama still asleep. She smiled. She picked out a baby blue t-shirt with the same color skirt. She was having a little trouble clasping her bra with the way it clasped in the back but got it after another try. Then she slid on her panties then the top layers. She walked out of the bedroom and put the towel in the hamper. She was in the midst of cooking breakfast when she heard a chair scraping across the floor.

"You let me sleep in." She didn't turn around but continued to cook. She smiled and got the plates out with some silverware. "Need any help?"

"No, thank you." She said softly. When she turned around, Kurama stared at her. She walked over and set the plates on the table. "Eat up." She then went to the refridgerator and looked in, stopping. "Milk or orange juice?"

"Milk, if you would." He got up and got the glasses while she took the milk out. She poured it in the glasses and he carried them over to the table. "Going somewhere today?"

"A girl's day out with Yukina, Kieko, and Shizuru." She answered. "What about you? Isn't today the day that Yuusuke told you guys that you would have a guy's day out?" She turned around after putting the milk away and had her hands behind her back, untying the white apron she had on. Then she put it over her chair and gave him a smile.

"Yes, I believe it is." She sat down and they began eating, now in silence. Botan had cooked eggs and bacon with toast. "This is wonderful."

"Thank you." She said, blushing lightly at the compliment. She finished her small portion and stood up, putting her plate in the sink as she cleaned up her mess from cooking. When she heard Kurama's fork hit the plate, she turned and saw that he was done. She picked his plate up and put it in the sink to wash. Somehow, she wished every morning would be like this. A nice conversation within the comfortable limits over a home-cooked breakfast. She got on to the dishes and was sort of surprised when he began drying them and putting them away. She rinsed the last cup and handed it to him. When he put it away, he handed her the towel and she dried her hands. She was startled when she felt his arms around her and dropped the towel to the floor.

"Botan.." He began but stopped himself as he leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. She gasped at the contact and nearly melted in his arms. She pulled away, tears in her eyes. He leaned down again, though, and placed butterfly kisses along her jaw to her neck, igniting fire wherever he placed his lips. Botan stood, as still as if she had been frozen, without any clue as to what to do. His lips touched a certain spot on her neck and she shuddered, without realizing why.

"Kurama.." She whispered almost painfully. He looked down at her and her eyes widened. He was crying. She stared at him in shock. "What's wrong?" She felt her own eyes sting with tears. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"I-It's nothing."

"But.." She stopped. Why was he acting like this? "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" She asked softly, her tears giving way. "I knew something was wrong last night. You know you can tell me anything." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

"N-No.. I'm not hiding anything."

"Don't resort to lying, Kurama. I know something's wrong." She looked up at him. He shook his head and pulled away from her.

"I have to go. Yuusuke and the others are waiting for me." He left and she sank to her knees on the floor.

-

"Kitsune?" Hiei was in utter shock to see Kurama's cold expression. It wasn't calm. It was cold. It made a shiver run down his spine.

"What is it that you want, Hiei?" The koorime could come up with no response so he shook his head.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." A twinge of guilt tainted his voice.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Hiei asked, stopping right in his tracks. Kurama said nothing and didn't stop. The koorime decided to see for himself what he did. He went to the temple. He knew Genkai kept to herself and so gave Botan the entire thing. She had moved into a house somewhere in the woods behind it. He got inside and quietly made his way to the kitchen, where he heard something. Botan was kneeling on the floor, tears rolling down her face and her shoulders were shaking. She hadn't even looked this hurt in her nightmares when she had killed Kurama. What had the foolish kitsune done? "Botan?" She gasped and turned around, her eyes wide.

"H-Hiei? What are you doing here?" She was shocked when he kneeled down in front of her and wiped her tears away.

"Stop this foolish nonsense. Tell me what he did."

"He's hiding something from me, Hiei. We were talking last night and.." Hiei took her chin in one hand and tilted her head to the side. He nodded and sighed.

"When I saw him, it wasn't too hard to guess what he had done."

"What do you mean?" She asked, blinking.

"I am not about to reveal what he wished to keep secret. However, I can talk to him and get him to tell you." He stood up, bringing her with him. He pulled her into his arms for an embrace and met with no resistance. "Be patient with him. He's stupid and doesn't realize what he has. I will speak with him."

"Thank you, Hiei.." He pushed her away and stared into her eyes for a moment before he was gone.

-

"What's wrong, Botan? You look a little sad." Keiko said, concerned. Shizuru slapped Botan on the back.

"Nothing a day with the girls can't fix, right?" She asked with a smirk. Botan smiled and nodded.

"Right."

"Then by all means, let's hit the mall!" Everyone stared at Shizuru, not used to her being this cheerful. "What are you staring at? Get in the car!" They did as she said quickly so they didn't make her mad before they got the chance to have a good day.

-

"What is wrong with you, kitsune?" Hiei asked harshly. "Hiding something so stupid and childish from her. She won't care!" Yuusuke and Kuwabara were walking ahead of them, going from place to place, scaring different people, so on and so forth..

"Hiei, I can't tell her. I tried to last night but it.. it's just too hard to say."

"What is so damn hard about it? You could have just said 'I want you to know that I had other mates'. It isn't like you're going back to them, you know." Kurama glared at the koorime.

"Two others, Hiei."

"And this is such a crime." He said sarcastically. "You could tell her about arrest records but not about this!?"

"Get off my back, would you?"

"Not until you tell her the truth. She's hurting, Kurama. All because of that stupid little secret!" This seemed to get to him. The kitsune was having trouble comprehending, Hiei noticed. "Will you stop this nonsense? That's all it is. I haven't told her and I won't. You have to do it. You owe her that much." The koorime growled. "That is the reason that you have not marked her, correct?"

"Yes, that is the reason." Kurama stared ahead and sighed. "I know that I'm hurting her but I don't want her to know about them."

"They hurt you. This is some BIG deal, right? Keep doing this and you won't have a third. She cares for you, stupid. Don't ruin it."

"Hiei.." The koorime had stopped listening. "Fine, I'll try to do it later. Now, will you please cut it out?"

"As long as you tell her." Kurama nodded and Hiei was satisfied by this. He cared for the girl and didn't like it when she was hurt. And this would not hurt her. She wouldn't leave him because he got hurt by two other women! As simple as it was, the koorime knew it would be hard on the kitsune. Kurama then attempted to smile.

"It seemed like forever has passed.." Hiei snorted.

"Forever has passed. What was the first one's name? Kumiko?"

"Yes and then there was Masumi.."

"At least you waited fifty years before being stupid again." The koorime pointed out. Kurama gave him a look. "Hn."

"I never thought I would've found another. And you're one to talk!"

"I had no stupid obsessions to possess a female."

"No, you didn't." Kurama said with a smirk. "But you did like one, that I remember."

"We're not talking about me, kitsune." Hiei scowled. "I can't recall children."

"Oh, they had children." Kurama said, frowning. "That weren't mine. Both of them. They didn't love me and I was stupid and naive to think that they would. With all the power I had back then.."

"True, kitsune." Hiei's crimson eyes went to his partner. "I've killed wenches for even thinking of trying to seduce me."

"Kuronue did, as well, I believe." Kurama smiled. "Maybe I am being foolish, Hiei. It wouldn't hurt for Botan to know, right?"

"Of course not."

-

Botan sighed. She couldn't get Kurama out of her mind. He had cried over something and she wanted to know what it was. She saw something in the corner of her eye and, in a flash, she wasn't at the mall anymore.

"Well, well, well.." A female voice said in her ear. "Look at what I've caught in my net. A lovely little creature you are, angel."

"Who are you?" Botan asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Me? My name is Masumi." A young-looking demon woman appeared before her with a smile on her face. She had dark black hair and large blue eyes. "I'm interested to know about you, angel."

"Why?"

"Because his scent is all over you, my dear."

"Who's scent?" She was shaking now. "Answer me!"

"My question first. What is your name?"

"Botan.."

"Ah, well, little Botan.. You are covered with my Youko Kurama's scent." Botan then got angry.

"What do you mean _your_ Kurama? He isn't yours!" If she hadn't been chained up, this girl would so get it..

"Did he not tell you about me? Or about Kumiko?"

"Who?"

"We were his mates before you. Too bad he threw us away. It's been over a hundred years since I've seen him. You've tainted his scent now, so I will kill you when your purpose has run out."

"My purpose!?" Botan cried. Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"I plan on using you to lure _my_ Youko back to me. He will remember me and fall back in love with me. Then I will have him and you will be dead!" Botan's eyes filled tears. Is this what Kurama had been hiding? She wouldn't have cared about it if he had only told her..

"Oh, Kurama.."

-

Both Hiei and Kurama stopped dead in their tracks.

"You sensed it, too?" Kurama asked and Hiei nodded.

"You get the morons and meet me at the ningen mall." With that, Hiei was nothing but a black blur. He had to find his apprentice. She meant a lot to him. Perhaps more than he would wish to admit. He cared for her like he cared for Yukina. He treated her like a little sister.

"Yuusuke, Kuwabara!" The two turned to look at him. "Hiei and I think Botan's been kidnapped. We've got to meet him at the mall. That is where the girls are."

"Right!"

-

Shizuru was way past angry. She wanted to pound someone's head into the pavement. She cracked her knuckles and looked around.

"She couldn't simply vanish, right?"

"No, she couldn't." A voice said behind her.

"Hiei!" Yukina looked at him with wide eyes. "Botan was here a moment ago with us but she has vanished."

"I know. Kurama and the others are coming soon. Until then, I will do my best to find her." He didn't wait for a reply but went forward until he saw something. His crimson eyes narrowed. He smirked. Clever wench, she was. He walked right into it and found himself in a dark chamber with just barely enough light to see by. He walked until he came to where he saw two figures. One was bound by the rope and he was guessing that was Botan. "Masumi, how stupid of you to leave your link open to intruders."

"Who the hell-"

"Hiei!?" Masumi's face changed immediately.

"Hiei.. What are you doing here? Why are you here?" The koorime calmly walked closer until he was just in front of Botan. He drew his katana and cut her loose, catching her in his arms when she fell. He set her down and glared at Masumi.

"Don't worry, bitch, I will not kill you. I believe you already have a score to settle. We will await his arrival." Botan felt like she was too weak to even stand.

"Why couldn't he tell me, Hiei?"

"Because he was afraid you would leave him for it." Hiei's crimson eyes showed his understanding. "He was planning on telling you tonight. I will leave it up to him to tell you the full extent of what happened."

"He is coming here?"

"Not for you, wench. He doesn't care if you die or not. He is coming for Botan." The koorime's harsh words didn't surprise Botan at all but Masumi took it personally.

"Why her!?"

"Because she isn't a cheating, lying, good-for-nothing.."

"Botan!" The kitsune's voice interrupted Hiei's words and Kurama ran toward them. "Masumi? What the hell are you doing here?"

"What have you done to yourself!?"

"I share a human body with Youko now. Shows how much you know about me." He transformed and glared at her. "This is the form you were accustomed to, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Youko.."

"Well, it is your time, Masumi. This is the greatest offense to me and you deserve the punishment." He took a rose from his hair and threw it at her. She let out a choked cry and Botan turned her gaze away. Youko gathered her up in his arms and walked silently away.

-

"Botan.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I thought-" Botan glared at him, clenching her fists in anger.

"I wouldn't have cared if you had told me! Why keep it a secret!? You can tell me about arrest records until you're blue in the face but not about past mates!?" She wasn't only angry but she was hurt. "You're supposed to believe that no matter what, I'll trust you."

"And that's why I couldn't! I was afraid of losing you!"

"But that is no excuse not to tell me about something that's hurting you! I love you, Kurama. No matter what went on in the past, we're supposed to share secrets! I'll tell you one now. I dated other people! Five to be exact! Koenma, two when I was alive, and two in Reikai." He stared at her. "Do you trust me enough now? Do you think I'll run back to them and cry into their arms saying 'you were better to me'?"

"No." He confessed. She sighed.

"I think it would be better if I stayed with Keiko. She offered." She packed some things without looking at him and left the temple, leaving him to sit there and brood about how stupid he'd been.

"I told you, kitsune."

"I know, Hiei."

-

Next chapter:

**Chapter 36** - Girl Games

Botan and the girls decide to have a little fun to let loose. Keiko and Shizuru both know what Botan's going through because they've been told by Botan herself. What are they planning?

Thank you for reading.. OMG! Currently 2 more reviews until 300! (nearly falls over in chair)


	36. Girl Games

**Tricked**

**CS** - Botan and the girls decide to have a little fun to let loose. Keiko and Shizuru both know what Botan's going through because they've been told by Botan herself. What are they planning?

-

**Chapter 36** - Girl Games

-

"That's what was wrong with you earlier? I see why you were so upset." The girls were sitting in a circle, playing a board game. Botan had just explained to them about what happened. Keiko had been the first one to speak since the end of the story.

"Heh, now ask me why I'm alone again." Shizuru muttered. Botan frowned.

"This will blow over, no doubt about that.." She trailed off as she moved her pawn. "I mean, it isn't like we're breaking up over this."

"You two are such a cute couple." Yukina said softly. She smiled. "He seems to be so much in love with you." Keiko looked up and smiled.

"You seem to be having a love triangle." Yukina blinked. "Touya or Kuwabara?"

"Uhm.. well.." She blushed. "I like Kazuma.. but.." They all laughed. Botan felt better to notice that she could forget about what went wrong. She would see Kurama tomorrow.

"I would say that Chuu likes you, Shizuru." Shizuru had to admit that the demon was charming in his own way. He was strong, too and that accent.. Sometimes it really fit.

"He's okay. A blast at parties, I would say." Botan laughed.

"I wonder how long they'll be here?" She wondered. "I mean, I have room at the temple since Genkai gave it to me."

"The longer they stay, the better. They're so fun to be around. But I would say that I'm surprised they're friends with us." Keiko said, her eyes on her pawn as she moved it forward 11 spaces.

"Is it because they're demons?" Botan asked.

"Sort of." Shizuru finished them off by getting all of her pawns home and they packed up that game.

"Cards?"

"Sure!" Botan stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Soda all around!" She handed them out and sat back down in between Shizuru and Yukina.

-

"I feel very bored.." Shizuru fell backwards and sighed. "There isn't anything to do."

"Let's pick on Botan." Keiko suggested with a smile. "How good of a kisser is Kurama? I mean, he is a bishounen!" Everyone agreed.

"He is pretty damn handsome." Shizuru said, sitting back up. Botan stared at them, her eye twitching. "Come on, 'fess up!"

"Why me!?" She asked, frowning.

"Because you're the only one who kisses Kurama. Come on." Keiko leaned forward, her honey brown eyes sparkling. "Well?"

"Does Yuusuke know you want to know about this?" Botan asked, backing up.

"This is only between us girls.. So?"

"Well.." She blinked then grinned. "Why should I tell you?" Shizuru cracked her knuckles.

"Because we want to know." She smirked. Botan sighed but her bright grin returned.

"He's a wonderful kisser." She said softly. "He can always make my heart pound.." Yukina giggled. Shizuru smirked. "I wonder.. what he's doing now?" Then she sighed. "He's probably with Hiei."

"How well do you know Hiei, Botan?" Keiko asked.

"Well.. not as well as Kurama, probably. He's a good teacher, he's smart, and he isn't all that cold.." She smiled. "For all we know, he could be like Yuusuke. We should give him a Spirit Beast.." They all laughed.

"I'm sure on the inside, Hiei isn't cute and furry."

-

"Thanks!" Botan grinned and waved as she walked down the sidewalk. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah!" Keiko smiled and waved. Shizuru just smirked and Yukina waved. On her walk to the temple, Botan couldn't help but feel a little guilty for yelling at Kurama like that. After all, it was because he was afraid of losing her. We can all see how well that worked out. She shifted her pack on her shoulder and sighed.

I wonder if Hiei talked with him last night? Knowing those two, he did. I wish I hadn't yelled at him like that..

But she couldn't do anything about that now. With a glance to the side, she frowned.

I hope this will blow over as easily as I want it to.

She sighed when she got to the stairs up to the temple. She sweat-dropped when she thought about Yuusuke always complaining when he walked these stairs.

"Heh.. good ol' Yuusuke." She muttered. Then she began her climb. When she got to the top, she paused to catch her breath. She looked at the temple and smiled. She wouldn't be alone all the time after she invited her other favorite demons to stay. She went inside and went to her room, not at all surprised that Kurama was no where to be seen. She set her bag on the floor and looked around. Then she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

-

Botan used her compass and finally located them at the mall. She took the bus, not wanting to walk because it would take her forever. When she got off, she ran inside, looking around for a riot. She found none but saw the demons in the food court, sitting at a table.

"Hey, guys!" She grinned broadly at them and they looked up.

"Hey there, Sheila." Chuu said with a smile. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Just looking for you. I was wondering where you were staying."

"We haven't found a place yet." Touya said with a frown.

"Now you have. I live at the temple and we have plenty of room if you want to-"

"We'd love to!" They said in unison, smiling cheerily.

"Great." She blinked. "Now.. what are you doing here?"

"Just browsing. Needed something to do." Rinku muttered.

"Well, whenever you guys want, come back to the temple." She turned around and sighed. That was taken care of. She decided to just wander around town a little. She was walking past the park when she heard a voice behind her.

"Botan.." She turned and saw Kurama. She gave him a small smile.

"Wanna walk with me?" He hesitated then nodded. She waited until he was next to her to begin walking. "Listen, I do feel a little guilty about yelling at you yesterday. But I still want you to tell me when something is bothering you instead of leaving me in the dark." He looked like a kicked puppy.. She frowned. "You're still not upset about that, are you?" He looked up at her and frowned.

"Well.."

"Kurama, I'm just concerned. I don't want to have another.." She trailed off. "Let's just forget last night ever happened, okay?" He stared at her then gave her a small smile.

"Okay." She nodded and looked ahead. She felt him take hold of her hand and she gave it a light squeeze.

"We'll be okay."

-

"JERK!"

SLAP!

"Ow.." Chuu rubbed his red cheek and frowned. "Sheila, you must've misunderstood me.."

"Sure.. That was why I heard you say that I was nice for a while but for a life-mate?" She narrowed her eyes at him and scowled.

"That isn't what I meant!" He ducked. Everyone else in the room sighed. Rinku walked in and watched as Botan practically broke every bone in Chuu's body. "OW! Not there!" Touya shook his head.

"Botan?" They all turned around and Botan stopped beating on Chuu. Yukina stood in the doorway. "I tried knocking but no one answered.."

"Well, technically, Yukina, you do live here. By all rights you should let yourself in." Botan walked over to her. "What is it?"

"Well, Shizuru went out and I didn't want to go and Keiko went back to her house with Yuusuke.. so.."

"Sure, join the party here. We don't mind."

"Thank you.."

"You don't need to thank me, Yukina. You do live here." Botan smiled cheerfully. "I'm glad to have another girl here with me instead of all these boys."

"Oh." Yukina locked gazes with Touya then looked away and blushed. "What were you guys doing?"

"Well, I was beating Chuu up because he made a rude statement but we're done with that now." Botan answered. "We're ready to just relax and chat." Yukina smiled.

"Okay." She said quietly. Kurama just grinned and sat back in the kitchen chair.

"Who's up for some cards?"

-

"I haven't won a game yet." Chuu said with a frown as he looked at his hand.

"That's because you suck." Jin muttered, smirking. He won three times but Kurama and Touya had the most wins. Botan and Yukina won at least two each.

"Strip poker is my game." Botan stood up and grabbed Yukina. The boys sweat-dropped. Kurama knew they wouldn't play that. Chuu was just..

"If you think you're going to play that, then we're leaving." She pulled the ice apparition out of the room and explained what that kind of game was. Yukina could see why Botan had wanted to leave. "Come on, Yukina. I know something we can do. At least the boys won't bother us."

.. Five minutes later, the girls were locked in Botan's room playing truth or dare.

"I remember when we played this.. Didn't Shizuru turn it into spin the bottle?" With a nod, Botan sweat-dropped.

"There will be no spin the bottle here, Yukina. I don't think I have the guts to go through it. Besides, if I had to kiss someone other than Kurama.." She shuddered.

"You did kiss Hiei."

"On the cheek." The two laughed. "We were both pretty unwilling." Botan recalled when Kuwabara and Yuusuke had to drag him to the hallway. "It was a little embarrassing to kiss my teacher.."

"I thought that was a useless game. Why would you want to kiss someone that you don't like that way? Especially a friend? I don't understand some human cultures." Botan laughed.

"I know what you mean." Yukina smiled.

"You are waiting for Kurama to mark you, right?" Botan blushed and looked away.

"I want to be with him.. but the thought of something like that.." She trailed off, a sad, faraway look coming to her face.

"It scares you?" Botan nodded. "If you love him, I see no reason why you should not wish something so beautiful to flower.."

"Because I'm scared that things won't be the same." Her eyes misted over. "I don't want anything to change. I'm happy just being with him."

"You'll find out soon, I believe." Yukina put her hand over her friend's in comfort. "You just need to realize how much you love him."

-

Botan let Yukina's words play in her head over and over and over again. Did he want to be mated to her? Did she want it? Would she accept it?

I can't sleep.. Hiei better not wake me up for training in the morning. Or else I'll throw something at him..

She rolled over for the thousandth time that night. There was no way she would ever get to sleep. Not with those thoughts swirling around in her mind.

"Damn.." She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. A light knock on her door made her sit up. She got out of bed and walked slowly to the door. She opened it, sort of surprised to see Kurama standing there. She stared at him with an uncertain look on her face. He blinked.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and stepped aside, letting him walk in before she closed her door. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I can't sleep." She went back over to her bed and sat down. He remained standing. "Are you okay? Why are you up this late?"

"I sort of.. wanted to talk to you."

-

Oooh! What does Kurama want to talk to Botan about? n.n Please keep those reviews coming. I need some motivation before I go away with my dad for another week. I really will try to finish the next chapter and possibly another before I do go away. I don't want to leave you off here for over a week.. What kind of authoress would I be if I did that!? Anyway, I thank you so very much for your kindness.. I have over 300! YAY!


	37. Mirrored Passions

**Tricked**

**CS **- Putting everything behind them, Kurama and Botan launch into a new level of relationship. But what other relationships will bloom? Hope to get it out soon.. (sigh) The worries of an author..

-

Chapter 37 - Mirrored Passions

-

Botan stared up at him. What did he want to talk to her about? Was it important?

"I felt so horrible after leaving you in the dark. I was planning on telling you last night about it but that evil.. woman beat me to it. I must say that I am nervous about being as close as we are now. However, as Hiei would put it, it is simply foolish to feel that way." He pulled a Yuusuke and put his hands in his pockets. "But I want to forget the past. I will tell you all that I left out. Youko and I.. we may be the same person but he is.. different. He was a bandit, as you know, meaning I was once a bandit. Anyway.."

"Wait, Kurama." She stood up and walked over to him, a small smile on her face. "I know as much as I need to about you. I couldn't care less about your past. The only important thing is the here and now." She took his face in her hands and stared up at him. "After all, I know how you feel about me and I also know how I feel about you." His worried look eased into the normal calm facade once more and he smiled.

"I know you love me because you put up with me." She grinned at him.

"Anyway.." She pulled him with her to the bed. "I need to sleep if Hiei is going to wake me up for morning training. Though, I hope he doesn't." Kurama smiled and sat down next to her, watching her crawl under the blankets. "If he does.. I'll throw something at him."

-

And, of course, Hiei did come at 4:30 in the morning. Botan wanted to toss him out the window, which was conveniently where he came through.. except it was locked so he had to knock. She didn't understand how he had gotten to her window and stayed there, since there was no tree next to it.

"Onna! Open this window!" She climbed out of bed, rousing even the sleeping kitsune, who sat up and rubbed his eyes. She opened the window and he came through. "Hn, you look tired."

"Only got a few hours of sleep."

"Why?"

"Couldn't sleep." He shook his head. Then his gaze fell on Kurama and he raised a brow. "Hiei no baka!" She hit him over the head with his own weapon, which she grabbed when he wasn't paying attention. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"_I_ didn't say anything, onna!" He grabbed his katana back and scowled. "_You _did."

"You were _thinking_ it!"

"Prove it." She stared at him while crossing her arms. "Just get ready, apprentice." She let out a small groan. "Suck it up, weakling. You're still far from done." She growled at him. He left after a look at Kurama. She sighed and looked at the drowsy demon sitting in her bed.

"You can go back to sleep. I may as well go, since he wouldn't be happy if I skipped a day."

"All right." He yawned and laid back down, falling back asleep almost instantly.

-

A quiet knock on his door woke him from his light slumber. His ice blue eyes widened when he looked at the clock. 2:15 in the morning. He got up and went to his door, opening it. He frowned when he saw the person on the other side.

"M-May I?" He nodded and stepped to the side, turning the light on and nearly blinding himself.

"What are you doing up so late?" It was then he heard the sound and saw something rolling towards him on the floor. He bent and picked it up, closing the door. "A-A Hiruiseki Stone.. B-But.." He looked up at her.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered. He went to her and turned her around to face him. Her crimson eyes gazed at him with fear and sadness. More tears fell, rolling down her cheeks, and hitting the floor. He led her to his bed and sat down with her. He blushed lightly as he made a daring move and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer so she could draw comfort from him. She blushed, as well. "T-Touya?"

"Don't worry, Yukina." She smiled slightly and snuggled closer to him, now just realizing that he was shirtless.

"I was scared and.." She started shaking, remembering the horrible dream. "I-I didn't know what to do.."

"It was only a dream. That's all." His voice was so soothing. He then lifted her tear-stained face so that he could gaze into her eyes. "There's no more need to worry." He said with a smile. She nodded and looked down, pulling slightly away from him.

"I didn't know of anyone else to go to. I-I am sorry for disturbing your slumber." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You can wake me up any time if you need some help." She smiled.

"Thank you." He could tell that she was still shaken up and figured that she didn't want to talk about it. He leaned forward and pulled her into his arms again. He cradled her like she was a lost child who couldn't find her parents. She felt her heart begin to race. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck then bury her face in the crook of his neck. He couldn't believe this was happening. It felt too real to be a dream. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and she closed them, falling quickly asleep as he cradled her in his arms.

"That's it." He whispered, smiling slightly. He lay her down on his bed gently, leaning down and brushing his lips against her forehead as he pulled the covers over her. "Sleep, my angel." So he got up and went to bunk, or sleep on the floor, in Jin's room.

-

Yukina's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, looking around. She remembered that she had come to Touya's room in the middle of the night after her nightmare. Where was he? She pushed the covers off herself and went to the door. She opened it and looked both ways down the hallway before she stopped and listened. Someone was in the kitchen. She went first to her room and dressed in one of her blue kimonos. Then she wandered out to the kitchen.

"How in the world do these bloody humans make anything!?" Jin was going through the cupboards, finding boxed and canned stuff and other things in bags.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait until someone gets up who knows how to make this stuff." Touya rolled his eyes when the wind master tripped over a can and fell flat on his face.

"I'm hungry and someone better get up or this entire temple will hear me." Chuu banged his head on the table, trying to get rid of his stomachache.

"I'm hungry too." Rinku complained, his eyes going to Touya. "You're the smart one. Make something!"

"Me!? I know just as much you do about human contraptions." Yukina giggled and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll make you all something." She said with a smile. "But I do have a question."

"What is it?" They asked.

"Where is Kurama-kun?" Touya shrugged and stood up.

"I'll find him. He might still be asleep." The ice master ran out and went to Kurama's door. When no one answered, he opened the door and peeked in. No one. He frowned and curiously went to Botan's door. He knocked and opened the door, seeing the kitsune still asleep on Botan's bed. He smiled knowingly and went inside. "Kurama."

"Touya?" Kurama sat up and blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yukina-chan is making breakfast. Why don't you join us in the kitchen to wait?" The kitsune nodded. "Where is Botan-chan?"

"Training with Hiei."

"Oh."

-

"So, you and the idiot kitsune had a talk last night?" Hiei fixed her pose and she nodded.

"Part of one, anyway. I told him that I knew as much as I needed to know about him and that we just need to worry about the present and the future." She smiled. "Then we went to sleep."

"He should mark you. It is demon tradition to mark the female you plan to be with. But my guess is that he forgot about it since he's been here for so long."

"It doesn't matter to me whether or not he does mark me. I just want him with me." She watched his example and concentrated on the way he moved. "To be honest, I don't know if I'm ready. I get this weird feeling in my stomach whenever someone talks about mates, marriage, or something along those lines." She confessed.

"He may be an idiot but you and I both know that he just needs time. You need it too. I don't know if I've ever seen a pair so perfect."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She hadn't missed the sarcasm of his statement. He guided her through another new technique.

"With all that you've both been worried about, it's obvious that you have the same doubts." She fumbled a bit with this new part.

"Well, Yukina-chan did help me out a bit. We talked about it. I know my feelings are foolish but when I think about the mark.."

"It doesn't hurt too much, baka."

"How would you know?"

"You're a demon now." He gazed at her from under his black bangs. "It'll probably feel like a dog bite. It'll sting and hurt for a moment or two. But you should know that what you're doing while he marks you will no doubt make you forget about it."

"What?"

"You don't know?"

"Not really." He nearly fell over.

"Just forget it. You'll catch on sooner or later."

-

"I don't know."

"What's wrong with it?"

"We need something that'll make your eyes stick out more. Something that'll make him drool."

"Come on, why are you doing this to me!?"

"Keiko, it's all for the cause." Shizuru stated, brushing some of her brown hair over her shoulder. "This is your night out with Yuusuke. It's your night to shine."

"Shizuru! We never knew you had it in you!" Botan and Keiko cried in unison. Yukina giggled when the older girl rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over-with. Don't want you to be _late_."

"I think either black or white."

"I want white." Keiko stated. She didn't feel like standing around in a bra and a long skirt all night long.

"White will go better with the red skirt, won't it?" Botan asked as she held the hanger up in front of Keiko.

"Yes, I think it looks good." Yukina said with a smile.

"Good, we've decided! Now, let me put it on so that you can go nuts with make-up." The irritable Keiko stated, crossing her arms. Botan took the shirt from the hanger and handed it over.

"Red."

"White."

"I think white." Yukina said and Botan grinned, putting the white eyeshadow to the side.

"I don't want-"

"Hush! All we're doing is giving you some eyeshadow." Botan said with a smile. "I promise."

"Good. I don't want to look like a clown." Shizuru rolled her eyes again.

"I need a drink. I'll let you fashion freaks take over now."

"Thanks a lot, Shizuru." Botan stated with a wink at Yukina.

-

Yukina sat with Touya, smiling and sharing some tales about the boys. He would laugh and tell her about his experiences with Jin, Chuu, and Rinku.

"Jin is the worst when it comes to being hyperactive. Mostly, he's loud and destructive. Chuu has a problem with drinking, since he normally likes to get drunk enough to where he can't remember a thing from the night before." She laughed. "Those two are worse than children. When they start fighting, it is hard to referee them."

"That's just like Kazuma and Hiei-san. They constantly fight and everyone tries to stop it but their tries are futile." Touya scooted closer.

"To be honest, I.." He frowned and blushed. "Well.. I.."

"Yes?" She asked patiently.

"I really.. like you." She blushed.

"Just spit it out so we can leave! He loves ya, Sheila!" Chuu stood up and shouted from the bushes. "Been sittin' there for over an hour.. and I think that's gonna leave a bloody bruise." He went off somewhere muttering as Jin fell out of the tree, asleep. He landed with a loud THUD and Touya glared icily at him so he scooted off as soon as he finished rubbing his sore bottom. As soon as they were all gone, Yukina felt the blush fade from her cheeks.

"I think I.. love you, as well." Touya grinned and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own.

"'BOUT TIME, YA BLOODY IDGITS!" Chuu went on one of his tyraids, screaming to world that Touya was with Yukina. They ignored it.

-

Hiei listened boredly to mindless dribble as he sat and watched Botan's movements. Yuusuke and the others were talking idly by him and he couldn't help but hear.

"I got some news!" Chuu raced in, nearly tripping over rocks and sticks.

"What?"

"Touya and that Sheila.. The one.. That one that was playin' cards with us."

"Yukina?" Kurama asked, raising a brow. Chuu nodded enthusiastically.

"That's her! They're finally together!" Hiei froze. Touya had honor and he respected the ice master, so the older sibling to Yukina didn't mind. Kuwabara took it heavily and walked away to be alone.

"He'll get over it, I guess." Yuusuke muttered, leaning back and closing his eyes.

-

Things are going to be wrapped up next chapter. I guess I finally know how to end it. The next chapter will pretty much end it all. Thank you, for all of you who took the time to read and review this fic. I hope you enjoyed it.


	38. The End

**Tricked**

**CS **- This is the last chapter. Many KB moments already but we're going to add some more. _And_ maybe a little more than that. Guess you'll have to read to find out! n.n

XxXx

Chapter 38 - The End

XxXx

Kurama pulled her with him up to the roof later that evening and sat with her. All was quiet and everyone seemed to be having some peace at last. That, of course, was only because Chuu fell asleep watching television and Rinku was coloring and Jin was playing cards with Touya and Yukina. Kurama held her in his arms, certain that the time had come. The moon was at its fullest, bathing them completely in silver light.

"Botan, I have great need to ask you a question." She leaned her back against his chest, content with the way they were sitting.

"What is it?" She asked softly, her eyes fastened on the fireflies that gracefully floated around. He didn't quite know how to say it. So he leaned down, his lips pressing against that certain spot. She stiffened. "Kurama.."

"Just relax." He whispered in her ear, subconsciously pulling her closer. "You have nothing to worry about." She shivered at the dead calm tone in his voice. He turned her around and kissed her softly. Her whole body tensed before she just completely relaxed and gave in. He deepened the kiss and felt his heart pound. He then stood up with her in his arms. He jumped gracefully down from the roof and went quickly to his home. His mother was not home, of that he knew. He found that he was correct and locked the door behind him then carried her up to his room. He set her down on the bed and stared down at her. "Do you wish to become my mate?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes.. I do." He leaned forward, his lips pressed against hers as he sat down. She pulled away then found herself staring at Youko. She was shocked when her powers acted of their own accord and her wings sprouted from her back. "Uhm.." She swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing already what was going to happen and remembered Hiei's words.

"Are you certain?" She nodded, her mind made up. She was ready for this. She cared for no one else but him and she would do this so that they could be together.

"Yes." He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, holding her.

"I promise that I will never hurt you again." She smiled and hugged him back. She didn't have that feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't there at all. He gently pushed her away and gazed down at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_I know I'm doing the right thing. Kurama is so good to me and it was only because he was hurting that he hurt me. I want to share the rest of my life with him and I never want to be alone again._

She laughed when he licked the side of her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Tasting your skin." He said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. "You taste wonderful, know that?" She gave him a light push and blushed. His eyes glinted green in the shadows. The only light in the room was that of a small lamp on the other side of the room.

"You're such an animal."

"Fox." He said with a grin. "And you are an angel." She felt her entire face grow hot.

"Stop teasing me, baka kitsune." He studied her, a small smile gracing his lips.

_She is so perfect. Though, she does have those quirks.. But they are cute. Except for that temper. I know she will not betray me like those other fools. I should have listened. But it's done and gone now. And she will be my mate. My angel._

"You're staring." She said softly, reaching up and running her fingers through his silver locks.

"How can I help it?" He asked, grinning wickedly. "After this, I can stare all I want."

"After this, we may as well say you can do anything you want." She stated dryly. He snorted.

"Right."

"You can stare all you want now so I don't see any difference." He tensed and tackled her laughing when she let out a squeak. "Baka!" He snickered.

"Get used to it, _angel_." She stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same back to her.

"You're such a _child_."

"_Me_? _You_ started it!"

"My point exactly." He frowned. Then he began to mercilessly tickle her. She managed to twist and get him off of her, resulting in him lying next to her instead.

"That's how we're playing, now, is it?" He leaned over and gave her a teasing kiss, pulling quickly away.

"You little-" He cut her off by doing it once more, only this time he didn't pull away.

XxXx

_My head.. So dizzy. Is the room spinning or something?_

Botan opened her eyes and instantly shut them again. The bright light of the sun nearly blinded her. Memories of last night flooded into her mind before giving her a chance to even wake up properly.

_That's right.. He bit me when.._

She blushed a moment before reaching up and tracing her finger over his mark. She had bitten him as well.. It was like an instinct. Now that she was basically a demon, it was only natural that she take to the instinct.

_I wonder.. Is my mark still there?_

She turned her head and found him still asleep, his lips parted slightly and his breathing slow and steady. He was turned toward her and she looked down to that certain spot on his neck. There it was. Her mark. She then gazed back at his face.

_So beautiful.. I never really could grasp the reality of Youko's stunning beauty. Any human woman would be jealous of these locks. Those eyes.. so gorgeous. Amber. The purest gold I've ever seen are my mate's eyes._

She let out a light giggle, knowing it sounded silly. How was it that he had managed to turn her life around? Such a strange thing love was. She bit her lip. Everything had happened so fast in the beginning. It seemed like one big blur, just as last night had. But it was real. All of it was real and yet seemed too good to be true.

_I am finally his mate and he is mine. How strange. I was afraid of nothing. I love Kurama and trust him with my life. Some things are just meant to happen, I guess. Even though we're mates now, I have a feeling nothing is going to change. And it is a good feeling._

She forced herself to remember everything so that it would never fade away.

_But I remember.. Those nightmares.._

They were vivid. Even more so than the real events. They made her want to cry. But then she smiled. They made her realize something. Especially one specific thing.

**"I am here to help you. In any way I can. Stay strong through this and do not give up or you will never see the true world once more."**

_Hiei.. He helped me through this. He made us both realize how much we care for each other and sometimes how stupid we could really be. I may have died in those nightmares if not for him._

The koorime had done so much for them. Botan felt that helping him in his trouble with that demon did not repay him enough. She let out a sigh. She needed to get up. Then it dawned on her. It felt so wonderful to sleep in. She smiled and let out another giggle.

"They won't mind.." She whispered as she closed her eyes and snuggled next to Kurama, falling asleep once more.

XxXx

"Well I'll be." Chuu grinned. They were all gathered around two specific demons, smiling knowingly and giving their blessings. "It's about time, mate." The Aussie put his arm around Kurama's shoulders and gave the kitsune a grin. Botan looked around until her eyes fell on him. She pushed her way through the crowd. She walked over to him and smiled serenely.

"Congratulations." He stated shortly. She let her arms slip around him and pull him to her.

"I want to thank you for all that you did for us, for me." He gave her a brief hug then pulled away.

"It is good to see you happy." She gazed at him and her eyes briefly filled with tears.

"I only wish you were happier."

"Do not worry for me, onna. I couldn't be happier than I am here with you and those morons." He paused, looking over at them. "Yukina is happier than I've ever seen her so.." She nodded. "And you seem to have a brighter aura. You will be happy with him. If he upsets you, just tell me and I'll beat some sense into him."

"All right, Hiei." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And thank you helping me through my nightmares, though I've probably already said it." He frowned.

"Why bring those up on your day of happiness?"

"Because you helped guide me through with those words. If not for you, I might not be standing here." Neither of them voiced knew might have happened, though they both knew. 

_I would have fallen victim to despair and then allowed myself to fall deeper into death._

"I owed you for battling for me." She blinked before realizing what he meant. "We're even now."

"But you helped me with Kurama and cut me free from that woman.."

"That is because you are like a sister to me. I will never forgive myself if you are pained in any way and I am not there to help." She smiled.

"Thank you, Hiei. And know that you always have a guardian angel.. just like they do." Their gazes met then fell on their friends. Hiei then watched her from the corner of his eyes.

_You are that light of hope in everyone, Botan. You are the guardian angel, the protector of hope itself. Stay strong. I will always be here._

Hiei looked at Kurama as the kitsune ran up to join them. The koorime noticed a joy that had never been there before in all his years in knowing the kitsune.

_You two have my utmost respect and blessings. You will always be there for me and I for you. My family. My friends._

The others soon joined them and they all celebrated. Even Genkai had shown up.

XxXx

Chuu sighed and looked around. This party was losing his interest quickly. His gaze fell on one girl in particular.

_Now, then, what was that Sheila's name?_

She was looking back at him, some pink tingeing her cheeks. Her brown eyes widened when he got up and walked over to her.

"Hey there, little Sheila." She flushed and coughed, looking away.

"Chuu, was it?" She asked and he mumbled a yes, still wondering what her name was. She looked back at him and smirked. "And my name is Shizuru."

"Yeah, that's what it was." He grinned childishly. Touya nudged Kuwabara and pointed.

"Looks like those two are getting along wonderfully." The girl's younger sibling nearly burst out laughing. He had gotten over the loss of Yukina, knowing grieving wouldn't make her like him any more than she already did. And Touya was a good demon so he offered them his blessings and was done with it.

"Yeah." He agreed, grinning. "Something to pick on her about later."

"I don't think you should.." The ice master cautioned softly. "Picking on her is bad for your health and all you need is to get anything broken."

"Aww.." Kuwabara frowned. "It doesn't matter, though. I'll heal." Touya sweat-dropped and smiled, trying not to twitch. So, of course, the party went on into the night. Shizuru and Chuu were chatting together, liking the sound of a relationship. Rinku was playing with Jin outside, trying to catch fireflies in jars that Botan gave them. Touya was talking with Yukina and Kuwabara. Keiko and Yuusuke were talking in the front of the temple, of course speaking about problems with Yuusuke's behavior. Hiei was sitting in a tree in the back, watching Jin and Rinku play and the two sitting together on the roof, Kurama and Botan.

"I caught one!" Rinku said with a cheery grin.

"I've got six." Jin stuck his tongue out. The little demon boy really wanted to hit him with a yo-yo but he didn't feel like causing trouble on a fun night like this.

XxXx

"Not so _loud_!" Chuu complained when Jin and Rinku began arguing early the next morning. "Bloody hell, shut up!" He separated the two of them and glared sharply at both of them.

"I think you could use these." Shizuru said quietly as she held out two white tablets and a glass of water. "Swallow them. They'll help with the headache." He frowned and took them, draining the glass of water.

"Thanks." He mumbled and lay back down on the couch, covering his head with the pillow.

"Hang-over.." Shizuru sighed and resisted the urge to slap the two silly. She glared at both of them. "They're really not pleasant and your fighting doesn't help." They both gave her pouts and she rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn't resist it. "Just keep it down and let them all sleep."

XxXx

Kurama opened his eyes, gazing at the ceiling for a minute to allow himself to wake up. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked to the sleeping girl at his side. He grinned.

_She looks so peaceful. Blissfully unaware of the sun's appearance._

He smirked and leaned down, kissing her softly. Then he got up. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him drowsily, stretching out.

"Good morning." She said in a soft, cheerful voice. "What time is it?"

"8:30." She nodded and sat up. "We should go and see how much damage is done to the living room." She laughed quietly and pushed the covers away.

"I need a shower." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll see you in a little bit." She grabbed some clothes and walked out. He dressed himself in some clean clothes and went out after her, only going to the living room.

"Great." He sighed. It wasn't a huge mess.. No. It was just littered with cans, ashes, courtesy to Shizuru, sleeping bodies, blankets, and articles of clothing. He cupped his hands around his mouth and gave a shout. "Wake up!" Several of them jumped up in surprise and some just rolled over and groaned. Touya and Yukina came up next to him, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"What the hell happened?" Touya asked, his eyes widening. Yukina looked around in disbelief.

"We have to clean all this up." She said, frowning. Several groans were heard at this comment.

XxXx

An hour later, Botan came out, toweling her hair and sighing happily. How lovely it felt to have a nice relaxing shower.

"Boy, you guys must have really made a mess." She giggled when she saw them cleaning up. Yukina was cleaning the kitchen, mostly doing the dishes. "Can I help?" She asked the koorime kindly as she draped the towel around her shoulders, smiling.

"Sure." Yukina said with a smile. "Could you mop the floor?"

"Of course!"

XxXx

"_What_!?" Botan screeched. She hit Yuusuke over the head with the mop and continued to do so until Kurama interfered. "You little _pervert_!"

"Keep her away!" Yuusuke was beaten beyond repair, it seemed. Keiko sighed. 

"I told you not to ask her."

"But.." Yuusuke let out a cry of fright when Botan got free from Kurama and came after him. "HELP!"

"What in the world did he say to get her so upset?" Kurama asked, raising a brow.

"He asked something very inappropriate. He asked her if you've ever.." She trailed off, blushing. Kurama sighed.

"Why am I cursed? He should know after last time that he shouldn't ask questions like that." The kitsune slapped his forehead.

"He was curious." The girl shrugged. "Curiosity didn't kill the cat, it killed my boyfriend." This made Kurama chuckle.

"Well, I suppose she wouldn't get angry if _you_ asked her."

"No, that's girl talk." She stated blandly.

"In this case, curiosity and Botan are in league against your boyfriend." Botan didn't notice anyone else as she continued to hit Yuusuke with her mop. She had gotten a lot stronger since her training with Hiei so the Spirit Detective was in much more pain than when she used to hit him with her oar. Kurama and Keiko sweat-dropped and shook their heads.

Some things just never change.

XxXx

_In the years to come, some will pass on and leave this realm, some will come forth into creation, filling others with the concept of hopes and dreams of things to come, and some will move on and find someone. Wise words are often the prospect of knowledge and peace. Soothing rivers of trust and love flow stronger with each day of choice._

_I am not so lonely anymore. I never thought that I would get to feel life again and this time through, live it to its fullest. All thanks to people who really care for me._

_And also to my mate._

_-- Botan_

XxXx

This is the end of Tricked. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you all for your kindness and encouragement. =) I am so happy to have such dedicated reviewers who stuck with me.

Hope this ending was worth the wait!

-Jess a.k.a MysticBluAngel


End file.
